<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Takes His Coffee Dark by Thaliel (Alodia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401886">He Takes His Coffee Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel'>Thaliel (Alodia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Why Have 1 AU When You Can Have Two, and rey comes to terms with the knowledge that vampires are real, but also he's just tryin to suriveeeee, kylo is a big meanie, really there’s a lot going on and the longer this goes the more tags I add oops, reylo au, wherein kylo catches feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There hadn’t been any footsteps, no pre-amble to their approach. Just a gentle hand circling her waist, before a second later a deep voice rumbled, “Sorry.”<br/>Pain bloomed in her neck, sharp and aching, and wildly familiar. </p><p>“What?” She asked, trying to turn. </p><p>She couldn’t make sense of what was happening, not of the hand buried in her hair at the scalp, pulling her head to the side. Not of the hand squeezing her waist rhythmically, and not of the deep satisfied rumble coming from whoever was behind her. All she knew was that he was large, and that she couldn’t really seem to move. </p><p>But none of it mattered, as a second later, she was asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stood behind the counter, wiping her hands on her apron between patrons, shaking off the little bits of coffee grinds that she seemed to <em> always </em> be clinging to her skin. It was nearly time to close, and she was <em> itching </em>for it to end. The satisfaction she felt when turning the sign to ‘Closed’ was better than winning a sparring match. </p><p>Getting through a double at <em> Dark Side Coffee </em> was perhaps the greatest challenge of all, and making it to closing was <em> totally </em>a kind of win. </p><p>Sighing, she wondered briefly if the people who worked at Starbucks has to deal with as much BS as she did, but before she could decide one way or another, the bell over the door rang. </p><p>She recognized the tall man in the suit immediately, and tamped down her scream of frustration. Just a few more minutes, she reminded herself, before plastering on a smile. </p><p>“Hi! Good to see you,” she told him. “Your usual?” </p><p>His eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Pour over coffee, a hundred and seventy-five degrees, dark roast, with a dash of sweet cream, right?” </p><p>“Correct,” he said, lifting his chin up. </p><p>“Four ninety five,” Rey informed him, punching his order in. </p><p>He paid quickly with a jet back credit card, and then waited for her at the end of the counter, his narrowed eyes watching her every move. </p><p>Rey knew from experience that this guy, Ben, would force her to remake his drink if she added too much cream to it, and that if she added too little, he would insist she add more, even if she was only off by a splash. </p><p>Carefully, she set up the equipment, setting a filter inside of the glass funnel, and then setting both on top of a glass jar. She scooped exactly three scoops of Endor Dark Roast into the filter, and then hit the button on the kettle, letting it heat to his preferred drinking temp. </p><p>A moment later, it beeped, and she took the kettle, a slim goose necked stainless steel contraption, and first swirled the grounds, wetting them. She let it soak in, and then a moment later, repeated the process. </p><p>As she waited again, she shook her shoulders, trying to ignore the pair of eyes obviously boring into her back. </p><p>“Don’t wait too long,” Ben huffed. “It’ll cool down too much.” </p><p>Rey sighed, and then answered in her brightest customer service voice, without looking at him, “Alright!” </p><p>She added more, and when it filtered through easily, she saturated the grounds. </p><p>The dark coffee gathered in the jar, and once Rey had filled it to the appropriate mark, she put the filter and wet grounds into the trash, the funnel into the sink, and his coffee into the cup. </p><p>Taking the sweet cream out of the fridge, she added one and a half tablespoons, and then passed it over the counter. </p><p>“Look ok?” </p><p>Ben peered down into the paper cup, sharp eyes evaluating. </p><p>A second later, he nodded. </p><p>“Perfect!” Rey pretended to enthuse. She slipped on a lid, and then left it there for him to take. “Have a great night!” </p><p>Ben didn’t answer. </p><p>Jerk.</p><p>He could at least be grateful. She was the only person at the shop who bothered even <em> trying </em> to be nice to him anymore. Once, he had Rose re-make his coffee four times. <em> Four!  </em></p><p>Ben Solo was <em> not </em> a kind or popular man at <em> Dark Side Coffee.  </em></p><p>As soon as he left the shop, the time flicked over to 9 PM, and Rey swooped in and locked the front door. Then, she did a little dance on the spot, before firmly flipping the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’. </p><p>He may not be popular, but in that moment, she was glad he was at least the last. </p><p>“Thank the maker,” she sighed. “That was <em> brutal. </em>” </p><p>Rey was alone for closing, as usual. It made for a lonely shift, but it also meant that she could close down as quickly as possible. </p><p>With the speed and familiarity of having worked there for three years, she cleaned down the counters, the espresso machines, and the tables. Then, she turned the chairs up onto the tables, swept the floor, and ran the dishwasher. </p><p>As a treat for Rose, who had to open in the morning, she loaded coffee grounds into four sets of filters and set them to the side of the coffee machine so they’d be ready. Then, she grabbed a sticky note, put a big smiley face on it, and affixed it to the front of the coffee maker. </p><p>Rey smiled at herself, then grabbed her purse, and booked it <em> out </em>of Dark Side Coffee. </p><p>The employee door was thankfully close to where her car was, and after locking it behind her, it only took a second for her to turn and head down the sidewalk to where her beat-up beige Civic was sitting and waiting for her. </p><p>“I can’t wait for a bath,” she sighed, tilting her neck to stretch it out. </p><p>She wasn’t on the schedule for tomorrow, so she could linger as looong as she wanted to in the bath. Every morning after a shift she was so <em> tired, </em>especially recently. Hopefully, the bath would alleviate some of that tension, and let her actually sleep well. </p><p>Fishing in her purse for her keys, she took them out and was about to bop them, when she felt a hand around her waist. </p><p>There hadn’t been any footsteps, no pre-amble to their approach. Just a gentle hand circling her waist, before a second later a deep voice rumbled, “Sorry.” </p><p>Pain bloomed in her neck, sharp and aching, and wildly familiar. </p><p>“What?” She asked, trying to turn. </p><p>She couldn’t make sense of what was happening, not of the hand buried in her hair at the scalp, pulling her head to the side. Not of the hand squeezing her waist rhythmically, and not of the deep satisfied rumble coming from whoever was behind her. All she knew was that he was <em> large, </em>and that she couldn’t really seem to move. </p><p>But none of it mattered, as a second later, she was asleep. </p><p>🩸🍷🩸🍷🩸</p><p>Rey woke up with a start, confused. </p><p>She lifted one hand to her neck, feeling around for the wound she was sure was there. </p><p>All she could feel was smoothe, unblemished skin. </p><p>“What… What <em> the Void </em>is happening?” </p><p>Surging from the bed, she ran to her bathroom and flicked on the switch, examining her neck. </p><p>There was nothing there. </p><p>More than that, how was she here? How had she gotten home? </p><p>There was nothing in her memories to explain it, no obvious black gap of knowledge, no strange glitches. It was like… looking through transparent glass at the zoo. Not obvious, but you knew there was <em> something </em>different, something separating you from the animal on the other side. </p><p>“What the <em> fuck?? </em>” </p><p>She ran to the window, looked outside at her car. It was there, safe and boring as it always was in the complex’s lot. </p><p>Her apartment was the same, beige walls and white trim. </p><p>Boring beige was a theme in her life. </p><p>Strange attacks in alleyways were <em> not.  </em></p><p>Walking slowly, she went back to her bed and sat down with a <em> thud, </em>trying to remember, trying to break through the glass. </p><p>There was something there, something locked away. She had the feeling she wasn’t supposed to know there was something there at all… But now that she could see the glass, she had to know what was on the other side. </p><p>With her eyes drifting shut, she concentrated on the glass, on watching it break before her. She willed it to crack, over and over again, picturing it as it happened. The image played over and over again, so many times she swore she could hear it. Then, all at once, the memories came rushing back, blue butterflies flying out through the broken window. </p><p>Tawny eyes met her own olive ones, and she <em> knew. </em> She knew exactly what happened. She knew it had happened <em> more </em>than once. No wonder she’d been so tired lately! </p><p>“Oh, that bloody <em> bastard! </em>” She shouted, eyes popping open. </p><p>Rey flew from the bed, went out her front door, and stared into the inky night. </p><p>Then, she took a deep breath and shouted, “You SUCK! <em> Literally!!” </em></p><p>She didn’t even know if he was out there, but it felt nice anyway, even if she was sure her neighbors might look at her funny. </p><p>Satisfied for now, Rey headed inside, and began to think about what she wanted to do about her new-found vampire problem. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As it turns out, having a vampire drink from you was exhausting. Let alone having one drink from you </span>
  <em>
    <span>regularly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She managed to count at least seven times he drank from her that she could remember, all within the last three months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unsettling to think about, that she’d lost so much time to this guy she barely knew. All she knew was how he took his coffee, and his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, she remembered his hands on her waist, and then she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel. But, to her surprise, she wasn’t exactly angry about it. He hadn’t touched her much, just her waist, her neck, her arm once or twice, but it had been enough for her to know that his hands were large and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushed thoughts of his hands aside before she could fixate on them too much, decided to make a plan tomorrow instead, and instead let herself fall into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke late the next morning, Rey didn’t even bother getting out of bed. She just continued to lay there, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep has tempered </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her anger, and added in a healthy dash of rational fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vampires. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What did she know about vampires? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she stab him with a stake, or throw garlic at him? Somehow, she didn’t think so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben visited the shop early in the morning, in full daylight, as well as late at night, which was enough for her to automatically discount any pop culture superstitions about vampires. All she knew for sure, is that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>did drink blood. And coffee. The rest, she’d have to find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of wallowing in confusion and anger and fear and everything between, she forced herself out of bed, and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenge would have to wait. For now, she had to take care of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she knew what was making her so tired, she pulled out her phone and googled “what to do after you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Silently praying the NSA wouldn’t flag her, she scrolled down the results. There was actually a surprising amount of good tips for people who’ve donated blood, which, in a weird way, she had kind of done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>donate </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the wrong word. It really was more like her blood was stolen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, she did as recommended. First chugging as much water as one reasonably could, and then assembling herself a large salad from the greens she had sitting in the fridge. She topped it off with dressing and a handful of nuts, and then sat on her couch, powering through the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was never really one to linger over her food, which was helpful in this case. Almost as soon as she was done with her huge bowl of salad, she felt better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reveling in the improvement, she settled back on her couch and sighed. Her head was much clearer now, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier to plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered a few options: Confronting him in public at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side,</span>
  </em>
  <span> lighting his black woolen coat on fire just to see what would happen, and staking him in the kidneys to check if he would bleed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each had its own merits, but they all had the same two problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, Rey wasn’t really sure if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kill him. And two, each one required her to face him down </span>
  <em>
    <span>in person. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which was… intimidating, to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to each of the attacks, she recalled not how big Ben was, but also how he would whisper something in her ear, and wave his hand over her eyes. The words were jumbled and unclear, but she was reasonably sure she knew what the action had done. It was how he’d altered her memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had more than just strength and size on his side, he also had some kind of… magic? Hypnosis? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it wasn’t a myth or a fairy tale, and vampires weren’t just monsters in books. This was all terrifyingly real. </span>
</p><p><span>Her only advantage was that Ben had no idea that she </span><em><span>knew </span></em><span>what had been happening now.</span> <span>She knew, and Rey was darn sure that she could catch him in the act or set some kind of trap for the customer turned vampire nemesis.  </span></p><p>
  <span>No matter what she did, she would have to be careful. Her memories had also made it abundantly clear just how strong Ben was. He would hold up her entire body weight as he drank from her, and settle her down in her bed at home after. She assumed he drove her car there too after tucking her in, but for all she knew, he could have carried it there just as easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t weak by any stretch of the imagination, she’d been taking tae kwon do classes for the better part of a decade, and she made sure she had a regular gym schedule, but Ben was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supernaturally </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong. There was no way she was a physical match for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she had was her wits, her dexterity, and the element of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have to be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey spent the rest of her day off plotting and psyching herself up to confront Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d settled on a simple, but hopefully effective plan, based on her assumptions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, she’d work as normal, she’d make Ben’s overly specific coffee, and pretend like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a vampire who had been regularly drinking her blood and sucking the life out of her. Then, after work, when she realized he liked to strike, she’d wait for him to come and drink from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, she’d turn the tables on him, with her stake in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t plan to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>it on him, but it would be good insurance, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wanted to scare him off, and a threat was the best way she could think of to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, it would work. Then she could stop feeling so damn tired all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey returned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side Coffee </span>
  </em>
  <span>wound up tight and with her fight or flight instinct already engaged. She fashioned a stake from a thick dowel rod just before coming in, and she had to remind herself constantly that she had to leave it in her purse. Making coffee with a stake in one hand just wasn’t practical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every drink she made, she thought about walking out after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time the bell over the door rang when someone walked in, she whirled with wide eyes to see who it was and braced herself to see Ben’s face. But it wasn’t him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the first hour, she wondered wildly if he wouldn’t show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the second hour, she resigned herself to the idea that, perhaps, it was all in her head, and she was paranoid for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the third hour, she contemplated quitting her job and never coming back, instead of trying to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in the fourth hour, she came back around to being mad she was in this situation in the first place. How was it possible that this was her life? How much misfortune did she have to bear? She was already an orphan, living paycheck to paycheck, hardly able to afford her martial arts classes. Did she really have to become a vampire’s play thing on top of it? How could Ben have done this to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the fifth hour, after most of her anger had subsided, and she’d settled into boredom and  resignation, Ben finally walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t even bother to look at the door when he entered, she was so convinced he wasn’t going to show. When he cleared his throat behind her, she whirled eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Sorry,” she fumbled. Furious with herself for letting her guard down. “Your usual?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, his brows knitted together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her anger hadn’t flared up again like she’d thought it would. Instead, she glanced at his hands, and then his face, and then his hands again, before snapping herself out of it. His brows drew together, and he almost looked like he was going to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could, she turned to set up the pour over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She acknowledged the feelings, and then focused on the coffee. Now was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time for… whatever that was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wet the grounds, letting them saturate and settle, and then poured the rest of the water in, watching it trickle through the filter. When the glass carafe was full, she poured the coffee into a cup, and added the required amount of sweet cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, she didn’t meet his eyes when she set the coffee on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, before immediately whirling away, her heart pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered his hands on her waist again, his lips on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what to make of all of it, but she busied herself with wiping down the espresso machine, ignoring her beating heart and swirling thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ben noticed she was acting strange, he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, the bell over the door rang, and he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cleaned the shop at a leisurely pace tonight. She didn’t have anywhere to be, and maybe, just maybe, she was putting off potentially encountering Ben again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d felt… strange, ever since he left. Almost like she missed him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t seem right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she focused on her anger, muttering to herself as she mopped and wiped down the counters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could do this, she could walk to her car, and if Ben approached her again, she’d tell him off. Stab him with the stake. Then, she’d leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart raced as she locked up the front door, and turned to face the alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped one hand into her purse, clutching the stake concealed within, and began walking. All she thought about was her fingers clutched around the stake, and her feet moving in time with her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be ok, she reminded herself, she was armed, and she would surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few steps down the alley, she heard him. His footsteps were surprisingly light for someone so tall and broad, but she knew it had to be him. The steps were confident, and Rey smiled to herself, the adrenaline making her giddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a few more steps, and she’d be giving him the surprise of his life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the kind words and the love for this story so far! I've been having a blast writing it! I'd love to see you over at my twitter <a href="http://www.twitter.com/alodiathaliel">here</a> (if you're into twitter) and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey swirled, pulling the stake out of her bag with speed she wasn’t really sure she had until she was using it. With as much force as she could, she shoved it into Ben’s shoulder, twisting her wrist as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes went wide, his hand coming up to where the wood was sticking out of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, he did bleed, though the blood was dark and slow-moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey expected him to say something, to get mad at her, but he did neither of those things. Ben stood there, his wide eyes on his red hands, seeming unable to comprehend what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wouldn’t talk, Rey would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!!” She started, very sure of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then immediately stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” She tried again, much less sure of herself now. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her one hand placed firmly just under the stake, trying to stem the flow of blood. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Past tense. How did you find out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remembered, you jerk!” Rey shouted, wildly wishing she had another stake to stab him in the other </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded skeptical, which threw her off. How else would she know he had been drinking from her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I remembered!” She hit his not-stabbed shoulder with her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben flinched back, frowning deeply, “How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you remember? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chin rose, just a little. Did he think she was too weak to remember? Or that she wasn’t smart enough to figure it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I remember. And you… You’d better stop it! I’m already tired enough just from working, let alone with you attacking me all the time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed, offended, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacking </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding </span>
  </em>
  <span>from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, why did that wording make her feel funny? Not a bad funny, but… Ben was really tall. And he was taller up close like this, not separated from her by the counter at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, she remembered the attacks now, but she had been too busy thinking about the initial pain and how tired she was to also remember that Ben was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that the hands that were trying to cover his wound were big. And his voice was deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey crossed her arms, firmly ignoring all of that, and made her best angry face. “So! That doesn’t mean you should attack me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you prefer that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>you before biting you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that would be better than attacking me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took a step towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Crowding in, Ben boxed her against the wall, his head dipping down to be closer to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You staked me. What makes you think you’d let me feed from you if I’d asked? I’m a vampire, Rey. You’d’ve panicked. And run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not have!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew her name? How? From her nametag? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised his brows, “Right, you would have staked me first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced at his shoulder, and then back at his face, “Sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew more intense, narrowing slightly as he leaned in even closer. His face was so close to hers now, she could feel the heat off of his body. Ben’s nose was just millimeters from her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I ask you now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked, unsure what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head dipped, his mouth coming to hover over her neck. Not touching her, but Rey could feel his breath as he talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I asked you if I could feed from you now, would you let me?” He asked her, his voice low and dark and silky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had this become the state of play? Rey scrambled to find an answer, but her mind was blank. What the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>this? What did he want her to say? Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to say yes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben straightened up, sighing. Then, in one fluid motion, he pulled the stake from his shoulder. The removal made an unnaturally dry crunch, and before her eyes, the hole in his shoulder began to knit close, the edges shrinking and pulling in, until there was nothing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking rapidly, Rey gaped at the smooth skin now peeking through the shoulder of his dark jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched her intensely and said, “Vampires need to eat. Like anyone else. I didn’t harm you… More than what was necessary for the job, anyway. Turn me into a villain if you want. But I’m just a man like anyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth opened to respond, but she couldn’t think of anything. Wasn’t he mad that she had stabbed him? Did the healing hurt? Just how powerful </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, her stake still in his hand, and walking away, called out, “Be well, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey drove home in a daze, still not sure what she had seen. What she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt… kinda bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be mad, to yell at him for biting her and making her tired. But really… All he’d done was make her tired. That was it. The pain of the bite was always fleeting, like there was some kind of numbing magic in his bite, and after that… Well, those parts were still a little fuzzy. But she didn’t remember any pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned at her TV, not paying a lick of attention to the programming. Maybe stabbing him had been going overboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey went back to work the next day, still feeling guilty for stabbing Ben, but also still mad that he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who talked like that anyway? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feeding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went up her spine, and the blushed when she remembered how close he had been to touching her, to biting her… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was also annoying all on it’s own. Rey refused to put a name to the emotions, to acknowledge the things she was feeling, and focused on just one thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first two hours of her shift, she jumped every time the door opened, expecting to see Ben stride in, ready for his particularly temped and mixed coffee. But he didn’t come, and the longer her shift stretched, the more she realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>was busy most days until 7 PM or so, which at least kept her busy for a little. Then, when things slowed down, Rey the rest of her shift </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking about Ben, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembering how tall he was. She also firmly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about his hands, or his broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course not. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>attacked </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, or fed from her, or whatever it was. There was no reason to remember anything except for that. He wasn’t coming back to the shop, she had definitely made her point to him that she didn’t appreciate his </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and clearly she had succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it kept happening. She kept thinking about him, his dark eyes and hair, as if her brain wouldn’t let him go. His face, her memories, nagged at the back of her mind, like there was more to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that couldn’t be right could it? She had broken the glass barriers in her memory, and there was nothing else behind there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Rey poured foam into a latte, and passed it over the counter, a tense smile plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The customer, a tall man with ginger hair, sniffed at her, grabbed the coffee, and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignored him, grouchy customers were par for the course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, she grabbed a rag and cleaned the espresso machine, frowning at the wall. What else could there be? What else was she forgetting? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey squared her feet shoulder width apart and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly, letting the meditation techniques she’d learned in tae kwon do take over.  She began concentrating on the last time she remembered him feeding, the one from earlier this month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered Ben coming up behind her, she remembered his hands, and then his lips on her neck a second before he bit in. Then, it was painful and jarring, her skin tearing open and her vision darkening. Then, the pain started to fade, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t see what happened after that, there was another, darker piece of glass there. Like a mirror well worn with age and weather, she looked into it and saw a warped vision of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking another breath, Rey focused on the mirror, willing it to go away. At first, nothing happened, then it began to shake and shimmer, as if it might shatter, or there was a disturbance. Rey pushed harder, willing the mirror to shatter, picturing it over and over again in her head, waiting to see what was on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, someone cleared their throat, and her eyes snapped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Can I get a coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whirling, Rey plastered on a smile, “Yeah! Sure. What will it be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried for three more days to break through that mirror. In her dreams, she visited it often trying to tear it down, and still it stood. She tried at home, in the car, in the alley where he had attacked her, and none of it seemed to help. She couldn’t fathom why this was so much more difficult than the glass from before was, but it was almost as if there was someone pushing back at her. Someone keeping her separated from the memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t return either, intensifying the guilt she felt. Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to drink blood, apparently. If she wasn’t there to feed him, then how was he eating? Was he ok? Had the stab wound stayed closed? Rey didn’t know enough about Ben, or vampires in general, to even begin to guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t share her feelings with anyone either. Rose had noticed she was acting weird, when they’d shared a morning shift, but Rey was good at making excuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, tell me,” Rose insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing! I swear!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why it is, after </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink you make, you look like you're gonna vomit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m gonna vomit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I dunno!” Rose threw up her hands. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think you’re gonna vomit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned, “Do I really look like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rose told her. “You do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Rey had turned back to the machine to finish cleaning it, and Rose apparently let the subject drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, thinking she was changing the subject, Rose asked, “Hey, have you seen that Ben guy lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was on the fourth day that she gave up. She’d been dreaming of Ben almost every night too, but even in those dreams, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t break the mirror. Granted, she remembered about as much of those dreams as she did the feedings, but the Ben in those dreams seemed to almost smile at her, before leaving her to stare down the mirror again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she wasn’t meant to know what was behind the glass, what those memories were like. Maybe the pain had stuck around after all, and her brain was trying to protect her from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought it did, at least, enough for her to stop being so curious. She’d try again later, maybe. But for now, she couldn’t waste this much energy on a mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned her attention back to her task. She was closing again, so she was double checking the stock levels for the morning, refilling the iced tea containers and the cold brew supply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose would appreciate it, and it was an hour before close anyway, so she had time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoying the moment, humming to the music and carefully examining everything, Rey was… content. She was moving on from the vampire Ben. Right? She hadn’t thought about him in… at least an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sticking her nose further into the world of vampires was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bad idea anyway. Letting their encounters go was safe. Weird, but safe. She didn’t suffer any long term damage that she knew of, but there was no guarantee that would be the case if she saw him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he hadn’t seemed mad when he had leaned in so close to her… When he had asked her if she would say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey refused to think about what her answer would be. Instead, she stood and wiped her hands on her apron, ready to sweep the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if Ben needed blood to eat, and she didn’t know if he was able to find another person to feed from? So what if she couldn’t remember anything? She was safe now, and that was that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell over the door rang, and Rey turned to watch all of her plans and assumptions be dashed, as Ben walked into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, happy Monday! I hope y'all had a wonderful weekend! &lt;3 Thank you, as always, for the wonderful comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc! I appreciate you, and I hope the rest of your week is great! </p><p>Today, things get EVEN MORE interesting heh heh heh. </p><p>See y'all next Monday! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey blinked at him, not believing it. He’d been gone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>five </span>
  </em>
  <span>days. That was the longest he’d gone without his specific coffee since he first started coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you’d asked her, she would have bet that he was never coming back here. That Ben was, understandably, been pretty mad at her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabbing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he wasn’t mad enough to forgo his coffee forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the counter, his face as cool as can be, his sharp, dark eyes watching her. Was he always this broad, and she never noticed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey failed to ask him what he wanted to order, and gaped at him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one else in the shop to watch as Ben stood there and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she willed herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey did not speak, instead, Ben did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried another shop,” he told her. “They didn’t make it right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Rey squeaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood there, staring at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t make it right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey wondered. How could they mess up a pour-over? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked tired too, she noted. Was he not sleeping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, did vampires sleep? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he prompted. “Can I get my coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced around the shop, verified it was empty, and then asked, “Do you sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows shot up, “Sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said. “I don’t have to, but it’s nice to shut down for a while. If I stay awake, I end up hungrier too, which is inconvenient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tipped his chin down, “My coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whirling, Rey began to set up the carafe, the filter, and heat the hot water. Her mind was still running a mile a minute, her heart beating wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t he seem mad at her? She had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she kept babbling, “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep? Do you dream too then? Or do you just lay around with your eyes closed for a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “It’s been a while since I was human, I can’t say I remember what human sleep felt like too well, but sleep now feels the same, I believe. Dreams and all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set up the grounds in the filter, and began to soak them, allowing them to absorb the water and settle. “How’s your shoulder?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to sound casual, but she didn’t think she succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ben said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited, and when he didn’t elaborate further, she ventured. “So… what else can you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you turn into a bat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spider?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>spider?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated, apparently unable to believe what was coming out of her mouth. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey began to pour the hot water of the grounds in earnest, letting it filter down and through to the carafe below. “What do you do then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hesitated, then said, “I work, I drink, and then I sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned to look at him, letting some of the water filter down before adding more, “That’s it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked, briefly, sheepish, before he bristled, “Am I supposed to do something else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged and poured the last of the hot water over the grounds, making sure to swirl as she poured. “I dunno. That’s why I thought I’d ask. I was expecting more… vampire drama? A masquerade or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watch too many movies,” he informed her  “Being a vampire is boring. A boring life filled with endless secrets you must keep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… How you drink from people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t beat around the bush, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned, “I still think you could have asked me or something. It’s still… violence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you stabbing me isn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey winced, “That was self-defense!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could have just drunk from me once!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “I spaced out feedings far enough they were of no danger to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experience. I’ve had many </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding companions </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. Vampire bites do hurt, yes, but they also provide benefits as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey poured his coffee into a cup, and turned to face him, not handing the beverage over yet. “What kind of benefits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She absently measured out the correct amount of sweet cream for his coffee, as Ben explained, “ Many. It has always been beneficial for vampires to keep just one feeding partner. Less mess, less risk of discovery, less secrets to keep. Some are willing partners, yes, but those are few and far between. It’s rare to find a human who is accepting enough for it to work.” Ben shifted, resting one hip on the counter, “I only know of one vampire who made it work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his chin, and moved on quickly. “I’ve seen first hand what happens with repeated feedings. Prolonging human life, enhancing healing, blood regeneration, and so on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, she passed his coffee over the counter, “And so on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey almost swore he flushed, “There’s a variety of more private effects as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>speech </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had with my father as a young boy was… liberal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents passed me a book at dinner one day, and then we never spoke of it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was barely a year before they’d abandoned her, not that he needed to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “I’m not sure who had it worse.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, “You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>effects?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of his ears went pink, “There’s a number of side effects. Regular feedings impart vampiric enzymes into your system, which helps keep your body healthy and youthful. Functionally, you could live forever. It can’t make a human immortal, but it can allow them to live for hundreds of years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda nice,” Rey admitted. “But that’s not the kind of thing I meant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks went red too, “Right. It increases sensitivity, all over your body, apparently. Provides you with more intense orgasms, more stamina in bed, everything one could need for an extended… session.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren snickered, the poor guy was so uncomfortable. “I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is human,” Ben explained. “He extolled the virtues of it most enthusiastically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Longer life, better sex, greater healing… I can see why he’d be into it. He doesn’t mind being used as food?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben winced, “He’s not just food to her. They love each other. He likes being able to help her, and she likes being able to have him with her for eternity. Otherwise, he would have died years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the blush faded away, “The vampires and humans who stay together for the long term, their relationships always involve feeding. It’s the only way to have one, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a romantic thing then, feeding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not inherently, but it can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, they both stood there, Ben sipping his coffee, Rey shifting her weight up onto her toes, and then back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have more questions for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gestured around the shop, “I have nothing else to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned against the counter again and said, “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t need any more permission than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come back here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lifted his cup, “Coffee’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned, “That’s it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey thought, but didn’t push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you letting me ask you questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see him thinking, carefully plotting out his next words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were mad… that I did not ask your permission to feed,” he began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I could make it up to you, by answering your questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… This is an apology?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t answer. He just drank his coffee and watched her carefully with his glittering dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Rey said, filling the silence. “Then, I wanna know… Have you ever had an </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrangement </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a human before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lowered his cup a fraction, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed. “Relationships are complicated. Maybe none more so than between vampires and humans. My parent’s relationship is good, but they definitely fight and butt heads. Things can get rocky. I’d like something more stable than what they have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could understand that.  Her own childhood wasn’t exactly great either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Rey turned and began to clean, dumping the used grounds and filter in the trash. “That’s not an answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” Ben insisted. “Ask me something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed, “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, she didn’t know what she wanted to ask him next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me what you want me to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t say anything at first, but Rey was determined to wait him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started by asking a question of his own, “Do you know how many times I fed from you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought back. She remembered seven feedings across three months, but nothing from before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven times?” She ventured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked away and took another drink of his coffee, seeming to grapple with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look at her right away. Instead, he kept his eyes on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, come on. You can’t ask me that and then get all weird after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes snapped back to hers, “It was 27 times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped his chin. “You heard me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… Why did I get so tired all of a sudden?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One large hand came up to his dark hair and pushed it back and away from his face, “I had to go out of town for a bit. There was too large of a gap between the feedings and so… Some of the effects started to wear off, it was likely some kind of… bite withdrawal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced at his own wording. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Withdrawl?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, I’d wean humans off of the feedings slowly so you don’t experience any side effects but unfortunately I was called away too suddenly to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned back against the counter, weighing that tidbit in her mind. “So… You biting me made me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>better. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And when you stopped, the process of going back to normal me just made me tired?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentially.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was expecting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another dip of his coffee, and Rey began to wash the funnel and carafe she had used to brew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the fatigue she had felt, all the mornings where she had struggled to get out of bed, the night that seemed to drag on forever with insomnia, was because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>biting her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was so counterintuitive it was hard to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why was I tired after the last one? The morning after, I felt terrible.” She asked, somewhat accusatory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had been two weeks between feedings at that point. The positive effects start to wear off at roughly the eight to nine day mark.” He told her. “Sound about right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded. That day had marked the sixth day of her extreme fatigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched her carefully as he said, “I wanted to get us back on track. Getting back on a schedule can add to the fatigue, as there are more initial feedings at the start. To build up the… effects.You… Well. You’re always nice. You taste good. You smell good. It’s hard to find that in a human. I thought it was worth the trade-off, so we could continue on as normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must have been why he had come to feed from her again so soon after she remembered, to build the positive effects up again. Rey sort of felt like she had been living a whole second life, and she hadn’t even known about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, “By the second week the fatigue would have been gone. It was a short enough time period to make it worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second week as in…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in today, or tomorrow,” he told her. “You would have been feeling back to normal. Likely I would have fed on you once every other day until the fatigue went away. Before this, I was visiting you once or twice a week. The last few months were busy, so I was down to once a week, and then I left and there was a gap.” He sighed. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to do this properly. I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you. I’m sorry I couldn’t get us back on track. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to keep you from remembering what I’d done. I understand why you would be angry with me. But I swear to you, I didn’t want to cause you any pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had almost expected him to sidestep apologizing entirely, and she was glad he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you did it,” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because… well. She did. Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No. But neither was any form of consumption, really. You have to destroy something in order to stay alive, be it plants or chicken or whatever. It’s not like he could choose what sustained him. From the sound of it, he had been born this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt kinda bad for him. What an existence, living forever in secret. Having to attack </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans </span>
  </em>
  <span>just to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he felt guilty, if he hated what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” He asked her, looking her up and down, as if he expected her to pull out a camera and claim it was a prank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. And he meant it too, she could see it in the intensity of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Ben seemed to grow even taller, as he assumed the most proper of postures, and his tone took on a bit of formality as he asked, “Rey, would you let me feed from you again?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! Another week another chapter! I hope y'all are doing amazingly! &lt;3 Thank you as always for your kind comments and kudos and bookmarks and everything! It makes my day knowing I've gotten to be a part of yours! :) </p><p>Stay safe, stay well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two Months Ago </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched as Ben strode into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all broad-shouldered, dark wool coat, and shiny black shoes. It was cold enough out now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>was stocking Nabboo’s Favorite Pumpkin Spice, and all the patrons came in wearing coats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, for all the positives of the way Ben looked, she had to grit her teeth to keep from asking him to come back another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the mood to have him watch her with his sharp, dark eyes and evaluate her every move. Usually, she could get his coffee right on the first go, but that didn’t mean that Ben wouldn’t deem the coffee too cold, or too hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, by far, the most particular man she had ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth could make him so picky, she had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Rey chirped as he approached the counter, her customer service voice firmly slathered on. “Your usual?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ben responded, already digging his card out from his black leather wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four ninety-five!” She told him, tapping in his order, and charging his card. “Thank you, I’ll have that right over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked to the end of the counter and watched as Rey set up her pour-over, as quickly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly, please,” he told her. “I have a meeting to attend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she acknowledged. “I’ll go as fast as I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hurried through the process, glancing over her shoulder at Ben once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes trained on her, watching her carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geeze. Intense much</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed through the last half of the process, ensuring that the temp was right and the coffee was just the right shade of dark, before passing it over the counter to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded at her, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good luck at your meeting!” She told him, watching as he took a lid for his cup and placed it on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ben murmured, then met her eyes, “See you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt… something when he said that. Something tugging at the back of her mind, and something from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Ben. It was as if his words had more meaning to them, like there was something dark and delicious brewing under the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could really think about it any further, he was gone, the bell on the door ringing as he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she certainly hadn’t been expecting that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She said, swallowing thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it hot, or was it just her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben seemed perfectly comfortable, his eyes darting between her mouth, her neck, and her eyes as she processed his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been mad he hadn’t asked her permission, it was true. But never in a million years had she thought he would turn around, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking?! Rey wasn’t prepared to answer this </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of doubt came behind his eyes, before quickly being quashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mistake,” he said coolly. “You had been so outraged I had not asked you, I thought that perhaps you would be amenable if I did so. Apparently, I was wrong.” He dipped his head at her, “Good day, Rey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey scrambled, he couldn’t leave before she made up her mind! That was worse than being flustered, to be made flustered and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she called. “Wait, no, I…” She swallowed. “I don’t know what to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows shot up, “No?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!” She said, and nearly stamped her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he look so… so… Like that! Like he thought she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have an answer by now, and the fact that she didn’t was some kind of character flaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning as much as she could, Rey crossed her arms and told him, “Don’t look at me like that. You can’t just ask me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>so casually, and expect me to just take it in stride!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed as if this was the most tedious thing in the world, and waited, letting her vent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! And why are you sighing! You’re asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a favor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not a small favor either, it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>one! And what are you offering me in return? I mean, yeah, healing and stuff, but it’s not like you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me long enough to prolong my life or anything. You’d just move or whatever and I’d get all tired again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing from the tall, dark, vampire. He just watched her rave and wave her hands around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that, I’m already super busy! I don’t have time to sit around waiting for you to feed and then leave! How am I supposed to live a normal life like that?? What if I want to go on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed, “Do you want to go on a date with someone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey faltered, he hit too close to home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>she didn’t have anyone she wanted to date, but that could change! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I might!” She huffed a moment later. “And besides that this is just… Weird! You said this wasn’t something that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is like… couples stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows went up, “You object to </span>
  <em>
    <span>couples stuff, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands went up in her exasperation, “Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s not a couple’s thing.” He told her. “It’s business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was perfectly bland, so perfectly normal, she almost didn’t trust it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business?” Was it really that easy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I get to feed. You get to feel better, less tired, more energy, all the things you need to keep up with your schedule. Plus, the enhanced healing, which I imagine might be useful for any human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did all sound nice, Rey worked 6 days a week, sometimes seven, with doubles usually once every two weeks when Rose needed off. On Saturdays, when she could make it, she did Tae Kwon Do, and the rest of her time was spent trying to relax. Really relaxing meant sleeping, cooking, or cleaning, but… She thought back to the last six months, before the tired spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had felt like she had more energy, like she could handle anything the day threw at her. If Ben made her re-make his coffee, she had done so with a smile. When she took a misfired kick or punch to the arm, the bruise had faded quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying. It would be a big help to have that little extra bit of energy again. Anything so she wasn’t spending all her time either sleeping or working or eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey amended that quickly, it would be nice to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spent her time doing just those three things, and she’d like to feel better as she did it. Like her life wasn’t just confined to those three things. She deserved more, right? To feel better? To have a little excitement in the form of a tall, platonically feeding vampire? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Rey faltered, showing her amenability to the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned forward, one palm planting itself flat on the granite, and his coffee still held aloft in the other hand. His eyes were deadly serious and his face set and determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more hiding it, Rey. We were doing this before, and we both know it made you feel better. Stronger, more capable. But I won’t take from you again without your permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ack, did he have to be so close? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide, white smile broke out over his face, taking Rey’s breath away. Was this the first time she had seen him smile? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Rey. I’m not going to bite you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did that sound like he wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than bite her? The thought made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thoughts of what it must have been like before, during all those feedings she couldn’t remember, flitted through her mind. What had his hands felt like as they slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him? What had his lips felt like against her neck, just before her bit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was handsome, and Rey couldn’t help but think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him. He was tall and wonderfully so much larger than she was, it was hard not to wonder just how they would fit together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran up her back, and his smile grew a wicked edge, as if he could sense exactly how she was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t read minds, can you?” She asked him tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was firmly in place as he asked, “Why? What are you thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was deep and rumbly, and it made her feel even more of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>share those thoughts with him. Not for as long as she lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she told him smartly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you thinking of saying yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To you?” She tried to quip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile morphed further into a smirk, “There’s no one else here, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened and continued to drink his coffee, waiting for her to collect her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey appreciated that he didn’t push her just then. This wasn’t the same Ben who demanded his coffee in a specific way, or who drew Rose to the ends of her wits. This was a different Ben, one who she didn’t think she would mind getting to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she known him before? During the feedings, before he wiped her memory, had she known </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind turned from him, to his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would she let him feed from her again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long would we do… this?” She waved a hand back and forth between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’ll have me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that get suspicious after a while?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile faded, and he considered her, “You’re worried about living a normal life. I can understand why. You deserve to date and work and do whatever else you want. If you decide you want things to end, we’ll end it. We can stop at any time, wean you off the feedings properly. This would mitigate the side effects and let you return to a normal life. Aside from that, as long as we’re careful, no one would notice your extended life and slowed aging until a decade or so had passed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A decade?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long time,” Ben conceded. “But it’s not unheard of. How about we cross that bridge when we get to it? We’ll check-in and see how you’re feeling after a month, six months, a year, and so on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that would be nice.” Rey admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else had ever paid that much attention to her feelings before, never took the time to check in and see how she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben continued, “I’ll stop at any time you ask, even outside those check-ins. I understand you’re the one helping me here, Rey. But I swear, I will give you as much as I can in return. No more secrets. We’d communicate, make it work for the both of us. I’d have a stable food source, and you’d get all the benefits of the enzymes. Nothing romantic, just two people helping each other. Doesn’t have to be forever, but I would like for it to be for as long as possible, for both our sakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought carefully about what else she needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it hurt?” She asked, her voice small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only at first,” he reassured her. “The pain fades very quickly. After that, we can make sure you’re comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will we do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “We won’t be feeding in an alleyway anymore. You can come to my home, or I can go to yours. Whichever you prefer. More privacy, and we can work out a system to keep you comfortable while I feed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it take a long time?” She asked next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not long. No more than half an hour, depending on how hungry I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” That sounded reasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mind was whirling with all of the information. She thought she had everything figured out, and then he had to come back and throw everything out of balance again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of her mind, she knew that this was probably a permanent affliction. Rey would think she knew everything, and then Ben would swoop in and challenge her views. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better than living a boring life, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even have to consider that for more than a second, before she decided that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was much better than her current bland, boring life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents had left her, leaving her to fend for herself, and without anyone there to care about her or her well being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now there was Ben. He seemed to care more about her and her than anyone she knew. The fact that he was willing to check in with her and her feelings was novel, and touched her in a way she didn’t think about too hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had one more question to ask, “Why me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face softened, a fraction, “Because. It’s you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s breath caught in her throat, and she didn’t know how to answer him, didn’t know what he meant. Not really, anyway. Because it didn’t make sense. Why her? Why was he attached to her specifically? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew a blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did it matter, in the end? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey supposed it didn’t. She was sure she would think of more questions, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, and said, “Fuck it. Yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!!! I hope y'all are ready hehehe. Thank you all, as always, for the comments and kudos and <a href="http://www.twitter.com/alodiathaliel">twitter</a> follows and everything!! It totally makes my day. &lt;3 The support y'all are showing this fic is not unnoticed, and I appreciate it so much! I look forward to them every week. :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3w3uGiLVZrihEpWq79oIpa">The song for this chapter is Early Night by Adam Hurst. It’s good, trust hehe. Play it for some quality ambiance.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey drove herself nervously to the address Ben had sent her. He insisted that they exchange numbers in the shop, and told her to come by after her next shift. His home wasn’t too far away, just outside of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts had been consumed with what would happen all day long, and it didn’t help that she’d dreamed of him again. This time it was just the two of them, laying together in a huge, comfortable bed with black silken sheets. Ben had pressed gentle kisses into her hair and murmured about how thankful he was to have her there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she’d relieved Rose at the start of her shift, the other girl clearly knew something was up, it was written all over her face. Rose clocked out, took off her apron, and then pivoted immediately to sit on the other side of the counter, eyeing Rey carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s up!” Rose declared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rey asked, her eyes on the drink she was making and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her observant friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you look like you’re gonna hurl?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Rey insisted. She popped whipped cream on top of the drink and passed it over the counter, to the customer on Rose’s right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar,” Rose accused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey waited as the customer popped a lid on their drink, and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were far enough away, Rey whispered, “I’m not lying!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was though, she really was, and Rose saw right through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are! Are you okay??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bless Rose for worrying about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m fine, no worries. Just tired, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose frowned deeper, “If you’re sure…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I’m sure.” She assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way Rey was telling her about Ben. That was a secret she’d have to keep basically forever, so she may as well start right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Rose relented. “Well, before I go, let me ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Rey allowed, pulling out a bucket and a rag to wipe the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s this weird guy who keeps coming in…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey listened diligently as Rose ranted, and then left her to stew for the rest of her shift, alone. She had made coffee after coffee, keeping her mind firmly on the process, except when she checked her phone between drinks, almost expecting another message from Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None came, there was just the single message he had sent her with his address. Rey never replied to it. That would be weird, right? She wanted to ask him what to expect, what to wear, how to act, but she bit down on each of them. She would know, soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she was pulling into his driveway later that night, her mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>fixated on what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had not stopped at home to change out of her work clothing, so she stepped out of her car smelling like coffee, and dressed in a simple grey tunic, black leggings, and her most comfortable black shoes. It took a lot of willpower for her to resist turning to check her hair in the reflection of her window, but the idea that Ben might see her do it kept her on track. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself. It was a comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what she looked like, no matter how she was dressed, she would get the job done. Rey was scrappy and practical, and there was no way she was letting her nerves get to her. She could do this, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>do this. For herself. And maybe a little for Ben, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she picked her way up the gravel driveway to the enormous wooden front door. The exterior of his home kind of confused her, if she was honest. Rey had been expecting a huge modern build, filled with sleek and shiny materials and sharp angles. Instead, she had pulled up to a home that looked downright historical. With huge Corinthian columns out front supporting an ornate pediment, and exterior walls made of smooth limestone, Rey felt as if she had gone back in time. There were no hints of Ben’s signature black out here, but Rey could picture him, dressed in his black coat and sharp black slacks and shiny shoes standing among all the cream limestone, drawing all of the attention even in the face of such a stately facade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on the door as hard as she could and waited, shuffling back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of coffee wafted up to her nose again, and she immediately regretted not changing before coming here. A girl who smelled like coffee and dressed in clothes she bought off of Amazon or from thrift stores for cheap did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>belong in a house this fancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could decide to head back to her car and drive home to change, Ben opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he greeted, bowing his head at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Hey!” She tried to smile. “This house is… wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked up the wall to his right and then back at her, “Come inside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped aside, and Rey walked through the door, and was faced with a multi-story foyer, with a huge modern staircase with interlocking golden circles supporting a shiny black hand rail that curved down the marble stairs that matched the marble walls. The upper balcony was supported by more huge columns, these Doric and made of marble, unlike their more ornate limestone cousins outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey leaned her head back and looked up, taking in the modern chandelier made of more golden loops with drops of glass suspended from them, each filled with a small warm LED light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a mix of modern and traditional. Rey had been expecting paneled walls and a black and white tile floor, but this was as if someone had built a palace in the new millennium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this… Not a historical home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben closed the door, and looked about the room with her. “No, it’s not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Rey had been right, score one for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve lived in historical homes before, they’re a pain.” Ben explained. “I had this home built for me. It only looks old on the outside. You’ll find the inside is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extended his elbow to her, which did nothing to dispense the lingering feelings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>formal </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her mind, but he hooked her hand around it anyway, and let him lead her further back into the home. Black marble stripes emphasized the doorways and the columns they walked past and through, as Ben took her into a formal kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ceiling was of a normal height in here, with marble walls and rich dark wood cabinets and taupe walls. The modern countertops and cabinets settled in against more traditional paneled walls and crown molding, creating another room entrenched in a mix of both the modern and traditional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitchen,” he stated obviously. “Please help yourself if you ever need something. I have them stock the fridge and pantry once a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, “I have help, sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her through the room, through a dining nook, and then a living room that was again both a mix of modern and historic, albeit more cozy than any of the previous rooms, and then up a stairwell hidden around a corner, sharing a hall with what she suspected was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>fancy bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs were a rich dark wood, with the planks set in a herringbone pattern. The pattern continued on the upper landing and down the hall. The walls here were a warmer taupe than the one in the kitchen, with modern round mirrors with gold framed hanging in the spaces between doors. Under each mirror was a small console table, each with a carefully manicured bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey inhaled, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more relaxed here than she did on the marble floors. It was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>luxurious, but this she could handle. Plus, the flowers smelled amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took no heed of her marvelling at the huge bouquets packed with peonies and roses and all manner of fluffy flowers, and led her to a sumptuously appointed bedroom, with dark cool grey tile floors adorned with fluffy white and grey patterned rugs, and walls that seemed to be upholstered in a black silk with silver threads scattered throughout. Along the right wall, she spotted a huge black and white bathroom which she would have to make sure to see later through a door, and another door which she assumed would lead to a closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Against the far wall, there was a huge bed with a black velvet duvet on top, and an enormous black marble headboard behind it. Two large bay windows with grey and red patterned curtains framed it, and between them the head board stretched high up on the wall. It had several cut outs along it in an abstract pattern that was sharp and cold, and back lit with red lights. The bed itself was piled high with pillows on top of the velvet duvet, all in assortments of black and dark grey and oxblood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old fashioned wall treatment set the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>modern bed into even sharper relief, and with the parquet grey floors and white rugs, all of the attention seemed to be focused on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed? Surely this house must have more than one bedroom, it was enormous! She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, picturing Ben there, his dark hair blending in with the dark pillows, one of his pale hands next to his face as he slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she pictured him there with a partner, two sinuous shapes moving among the dark fabric, their forms stark and clear against the vast expanse of black fabric and black marble, the red lighting low and sensuous with all the other lights extinguished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced down at her, “Alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey jumped, “Yes! Sorry! I’ve just never been to a place like this before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “Right. My apologies, I should have told you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no!” Rey waved her hands in front of her, “It’s fine! Your house is </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just feel very, uh, out of place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face softened and he smiled at her gently, “You fit here just fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft blush bloomed warm on Rey’s cheeks, “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Clearing his throat, Ben held his free hand out to the bed. “I figured this would be easiest for us both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stared at the bed, her gears turning. Then it clicked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were going to be on that bed together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>fed </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she breathed out, her cheeks growing hotter. Then she tried to crack a joke, “Better than an alley.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were glued to the bed again, trying to picture how this would happen, how they would look there together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing it now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let her hand drop and turned to face her, his chin tilted down so he could look at her straight on, “Would you prefer to wait?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey thought about it, then decided, “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, “I thought we could do this first, and then we can make sure you’re feeling alright before you head home, get you fed and the like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was… unexpectedly thoughtful. How had a vampire so concerned with the well-being of his feeding partner contented himself with alleyway encounters? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have had no other choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” Rey told him, and then took a step towards the bed. Then she stopped. “How do we… uh…” She looked between him and the bed. “Do this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled, but it was a completely different smile from before. This was the smile she would expect from a charming vampire, from the guy who would corner her in an alley and drink from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” he said, his voice rumbling and deep and pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey could feel herself respond to the shift, as if her body remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben, even when her mind didn’t. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled one hand at the small of her back and guided her to the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoes off, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey toed off her shoes and then waited for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, make yourself comfortable, lay back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder up at him, be he was still smiling that smouldering smile, his eyes sharp, and his chest seeming to vibrate with this please aura she couldn’t quite place. His hand pressed in encouragingly at her back, and he nodded at her, reassuring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, you can stop if it gets too weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right. This whole thing was weird. This large, dark, handsome man was about to sink his teeth into her neck, and she was going to let him. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her heart rate picked up. This was all so real, and so soon, but she was determined to follow thought. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>those enzyme benefits. This would make her life better, and she could deal with a little weird to get there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small comfort, but it was enough. Rey unstuck herself and did as he asked. She missed the warmth of his hand as she climbed up and into the large bed. The velvet duvet quickly made up for the lack of it though. She settled in, the velvet soft against her hands and feet and arms. Next time she’d have to wear a skirt, just so she could feel it against her legs too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she chided herself. She needed to get through this time first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crawled to the middle of the bed and punched at the pillows as she would at home, forcing them into the optimal shape for lounging. Then, she turned and settled back, sighing happily as she let herself sink down into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was still pounding, and her stomach fluttered with nerves, but at least she could be comfortable as she tried to wrangle her anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watched her as she fussed, his eyes raking over her, before he settled on the edge of the bed, just perched there, closer, but not too close that her heart rate would spike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey noticed for the first time what he was wearing. He seemed to have pulled on an old, comfortable black sweater, and a pair of rather fitted track pants with bare feet. He sat there, smiling at her like a man who was hungry, but willing to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey peeped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s dark eyes swept over her in the bed, and then up over the headboard and back down. Was he picturing the same kinds of things she had? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought sent extra butterflies to her stomach, and forced more heat into her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Business! </span>
  </em>
  <span>More energy, longer life, healthier body, all of that. That was why she was here. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>here because he was handsome, or because she wanted to know what she had forgotten about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost convinced herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to come closer now,” he told her, breaking their contemplative silence. “Try not to run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had her forgetting about her butterflies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I would,” she scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not afraid of me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and climbed onto the bed fully. His body, even in a crouch, was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>larger </span>
  </em>
  <span>than she was, just by the nature of his broad chest and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” he asked, crawling towards her, his eyes dancing with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She snapped, watching him warily as he moved closer to her, waiting for him to sprout wings, or morph into some kind of angry vampire like in Buffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did neither of those things. Instead, he crawled next to her and settled on his side, the long length of his body parallel to hers. He did not touch her, did not reach a hand out or even attempt to brush his leg against hers. It was so careful and deliberate, Rey was suddenly keenly aware of exactly how far apart they were, and how little distance he would have to cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch her. She watched his hands carefully, taking in the large palm and long fingers, waiting for it them to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed, “I am!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right, and she hated that he was. Her stomach roiled with anticipation, and she felt as if she needed to fidget. She let one of her hands glide over the velvet, her head turning to look away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to expect,” she admitted to the wall, which she noted had a beautiful marble fireplace in the middle of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can tell you,” he offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have fangs?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Not all the time, but when I need them, they appear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you grow wings?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that weird forehead thing they do in Buffy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “Again, no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have like, super strength?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know that I would call it super.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only painful at first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fast does it go away?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be faster if you’re relaxed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to look at him, and then admitted softly, “I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sympathy bled into his severe features, and he settled further into the bed, clearly in it for the long haul. “I can wait, as long as it takes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey frowned, “Don’t you have things to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow’s my day off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect then,” he declared. “If need be, you can sleep here, and we can try in the morning. Provided you’re still willing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” she affirmed. “I am, it’s just… nerves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” he asked, seemingly out of the blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about his hand on her back, “You already have?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” he clarified, “I’d like to hold you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t what she was expecting. Was he saying that so he could pull her closer and bite her? He wouldn’t do that, would he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben apparently saw her apprehension all over her face. “I won’t bite you without warning, Rey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wiggled on the spot, trying to loosen up. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So slowly and carefully, he moved close to her, still on his side, and slid one arm under the back of her neck, and the other around her waist, and pulled her close. Rey reflexively turned into him, allowing herself to slot against his chest. Could he feel how fast her heart was beating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben seemed to sigh, his face dropping into the top of her head as he held her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he didn’t do anything else, just laid there with her, their chests pushed together, their legs brushing, and his arms wrapped securely around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart was still racing, and she wasn’t sure she was doing it right, but she didn’t hate how he had arranged them either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had not had the time for any kind of steady long term relationship. She’d dabbled around, but at 23, she was still widely inexperienced. She’d slept with a guy from tae kwon do once, but the experience was so awkward, she pushed it from her mind. There certainly had been no cuddling with him afterward, so she hadn’t really known what to expect when pulled them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was warm and his sweater was soft against her face, the hand he had on her back slowly drifted up and down her spine, settling her nerves. After a while, her heart began to slow, and her cheeks became flushed with warmth, and she felt her eyes drooping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long, with her nervous energy pulling more out of her than usual. Now, here in this giant bed, settled in Ben’s arms, she felt the kind of quiet peace that she always felt around bed time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her spine lost its tension, and the butterflies in her stomach stopped fluttering. Her nose pressed into the middle of his chest, breathing in the scent of amber and sandalwood and vanilla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, he would let her stay like this forever, it was dreamy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed happily, and shuffled closer to him, taking more of his warmth into her, letting their legs tangle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, and then his chest did that weird rumbly thing again that made her think he was laughing silently, or that he was very pleased with something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted further down until his lips were by her ear. For a moment, he just stayed there and breathed, waiting. Rey waited with him, too cozy to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright?” He asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded into his sweater, his breath tickling her ear and sending a whole new shiver up her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth moved further down, hovering over her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the anticipation again, but this time it was without the nerves. She was comfortable, Ben had her in his arms, and she knew it would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her head tilt to the side as he asked her again, “Alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shifted, so one of his hands was supporting her neck, her head still buried in his shoulder. Rey allowed herself to stay relaxed, and again her body surprised her by cooperating. Deep inside, her body knew what was coming, and with Rey’s mind calmed, her body was finally allowed to do what it knew was best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bite you now,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed, “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost of his lips pressed against her neck a second before Rey heard a soft sound like his mouth had opened wide, and then she felt his fangs in that same spot a moment before they sunk in. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.sothebysrealty.com/eng/sales/detail/180-l-2322-lkcfgv/oxshott-en">This is the home Ben’s place is based off of.</a> &lt;3 I almost gave him a huge modern piece, but this home with its historically inspired exterior, modern and refined interior, and close proximity to London, Hampton Court, Wimbledon, private airfields, international airports, etc. feels like the kind of home Ben might appreciate. It’s not what it appears to be from the outside, and it’s full of all of the modern conveniences and a fair few shakes of surprises (just like Ben). </p>
<p>It really has everything. Except, of course, someone to turn his manor into a home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to AlbaStarGazer for a <a href="https://media0.giphy.com/media/fV8aGG7U2b4LjbFffR/giphy.gif?cid=4d1e4f2903c1eb3a3091744e86d3c477d67c8777dd2cd7e9&amp;rid=giphy.gif">wonderful mood board for this fic!</a> &lt;3 Please check it out and marvel at the absolute perfect emotions it evokes! </p><p>Also, I hope y’all are ready!!! Happy Monday hehe. Thank you as always for your amazing support, comments, kudos and the like! You are all always the best part of my week.</p><p>Tuesday Edit: Thank you guys so much for 300 kudos! It means the world to me. I appreciate your support for this story, and I look forward to sharing more with you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey gasped, and then forced herself to relax, one of her hands flying to Ben’s bicep to dig her nails into the muscle there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were pressed firmly against her skin, and she could feel where his teeth were, but the sharp initial burst of pain was over, and it was quickly fading into a dull throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand flexed at her back, pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced her eyes closed, willing herself to think about anything other than the pain. Thankfully, it was easy to do that, as even the dull ache quickly faded away, and all she felt was Ben’s lips against her neck, his hand at her back and supporting her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far from uncomfortable, laying there in his arms and allowing herself to relax. There was nothing else for her to do but relax and feel all the things Ben was doing. The way his chest rose and fell when breathed, how soft his hair was against her cheek, how the thumb on the hand at her back was drifting up and down her spine slowly, while the other thumb drifted back and forth along her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, Ben was gentle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>gentle, and the knowledge sent more of those dark shivers up her spine. Why did she like that fact so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was filled with him entirely, his scent, his touch, and his soft lips on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wiggled, pushing closer to him, her hands tentatively drifting up to his hair and brushing through it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as soft as she imagined, and his chest did the rumble thing again as his fingers flexed against her. So she did it again, and the hand that was on her back came forward and rested against her hip, his thumb drifting up and down the dip just inside of her hipbone over her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wildly, Rey wished she didn’t have her dress on, that it was just her and Ben and the velvet sheets and his hands on her hips and her thighs and anywhere else he wanted to put them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own thighs pressed together with her wild thoughts as shivers ran rampant up and down her whole body. It was easy to see why this was a romantic thing, in general. It was impossible to be this close, this intimately entwined, without feeling a twinge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there like that together for what seemed like a blissful eternity, Rey growing increasingly more heated, and Ben’s lips and hands on her body. She was so keenly aware of exactly where those hands were, and silently begged them to move, to touch more of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Ben pulled back, wiping a small spot of red from the corner of his mouth, but otherwise as perfectly clean as he was when she got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked at his face as both his hands came to rest on either side of her jaw, registering that where he had once had a pair of perfectly normal canines, he now had a pair of wicked sharp fangs, and that his eyes were practically glowing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air between them was heavy and electric, filled with so many forgotten memories and unspoken words, it made her dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched, his eyes locked on her face, the normal dark color took back over his irises, and his fangs slowly retracted until they were once again perfectly normal canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey met Ben’s gaze, and without thinking too much about it, leaned into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted salty and sweet against her, his cupping her jaw and pulling her closer, fingers stroking her face as they kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he murmured, “You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she told him, nearly on reflex, completely willing to give him whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body responded to his as he turned them, settling Rey on her back and then covering her smaller form with his own. Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted </span>
  </em>
  <span>in having him over her, in his whole body engulfing her so completely. She ran her hands over his shoulders, mapping out the strong muscles she found there, before settling on either side of his neck, stroking the column of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rumbled with approval again, and then took his mouth from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Rey asked, her eyes slowly opening to find Ben looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he put one hand to her jaw again, and tilted her head, looking at the place where he had bitten her. Seemingly satisfied with what he found there,  he smiled down at her, and kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was deeper and more feverd, his tongue meeting hers, stroking the roof of her mouth while his hands drifted up her thighs, pulling her knees up so he could slot himself closer to her. She let her legs part for him, and nearly moaned when his hips pressed in against her, and she let out a groan when the whole length of him pressed against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he breathed, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she breathed back, her nails scratching at the back of his neck gently, beckoning his mouth back to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips pushed forward, his length rubbing up and down her core again, and the shivers Rey had been feeling all evening sparkled through her again. She needed more of that friction, and she needed it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips lifted to meet his, grinding into him as she sighed and moaned into their kisses. Ben supported himself over her with one hand, while the other ran up and down the length of her thigh, over and over again, sliding under her dress and up to the waistband of her leggings, and then back down to her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately, she wished again that she had stopped at home to change, that she had worn less. Rey wanted to feel his hands against her skin more than she wanted anything else in the world. Her head was light with his kisses and the feeling of him dragging against her and the feeding, and it was like she was floating in a sea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ben pulled away from her and looked down at her, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you’re about to pass out?” He asked, his eyes searching her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were vampires also empaths? Rey didn’t understand how he could know she was light headed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you need food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to protest, “But</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, food first, Rey.” He said, helping her off the bed, and guiding her out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had to resist the urge to look back at the glorious velvety soft bed, and let Ben take her to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s kitchen was like the bedroom, that unique mix of traditional building techniques with super modern appliances and sleek granite countertops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her down at the rounded counter seat built into the island, and rifled around in the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the bedroom, and after the short walk here, it was obvious how tired she was, how her head was swimming and floating and not quite all there. He’d said things would get worse before they got better, but Rey hadn’t been expecting to feel so weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Ben said, putting a plate with a sandwich in front of her. “Eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like turkey and cheese sandwich settled between two slices of the most perfect pieces of sourdough bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she told him, smiling up at him vaguely, before she took a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed carefully, keenly aware of Ben’s eyes tracking her every move, evaluating her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bread tasted as perfect as he looked, and he’d included a dollop of mayo in the middle. Basic, but it was perfect for what she needed. She couldn’t have appreciated a gourmet meal at the moment anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligently, she took bite after bite until it was gone, Ben watching her in silence the whole time. The sandwich made her feel better, as did the care Ben was showing her. Who knew the picky vampire could also be chivalrous? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the plate, set it in the sink, and then walked back to her. She watched him, waiting, and was surprised again when he crouched down next to her and put a hand on her thigh, his eyes warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t drive home tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, darn it. She didn't even bother arguing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of guest rooms here, if you’d like, but I’d prefer if you slept in my room, so I can keep an eye on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew she should opt for one of the guest rooms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>business. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But the truth was, she wanted to sleep with him. She wanted to be close to him again, maybe kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…” She said, trying to figure out how to play this. She wasn’t quite all the way back yet. “I… Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced behind him, at the clock on the stove, “Is it really that late?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock read 11 PM. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandalously </span>
  </em>
  <span>late, but she couldn’t imagine how she had already been there for an hour and a half, it seemed like only minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey yawned, “Dang.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled briefly, before standing and offering her his hand. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking between his hand and then his freckled face, it looked to her only a moment to take his hand and let herself be led back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben held her hand the whole way back to his room, and only let go once she was seated on the edge of the bed. So quick, she would have sworn he was a blur, Ben went into the door she had guessed was a closet, and reappeared with a large black t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right then, it was a closet. Score. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he told her. “You can sleep in this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben went back to the closet, and with the slow sleepiness of someone tired beyond words, she took off her leggings and then her dress, and slipped on the shirt. Then, she unhooked her bra and pulled it out of one of the sleeves, letting the lacy blackness of it fall to the ground with her other clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben returned a minute later, in his own sleeping garb of, of course, all black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything else?” He asked. “Bathroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably a good idea. Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s through there,” he pointed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood, and shuffled to the door, closing it behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom was as beautiful as she had been hoping, with one wall of solid white marble, interrupted only by a sleek shower head, blocked off from the room by glass, one wall made of almost entirely mirrors, and two black marble walls. In the middle, there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful tub which Rey would have to try out later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled to the toilet, did her business, flushed, and washed her hands. Then, she splashed some water on her face to remove some of the grime from work, rinsed out her mouth, and called it good. She could just shower in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the beautiful room again, she shuffled back to the bed, stifling a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Pretty bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” He eyed her as she settled down again on the edge of the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited to feel the velvet against her again, and ready for sleep, Rey didn’t wait for him to help her, she turned and crawled to where they had been not even half an hour ago. This time she didn’t lay on top of the velvet, she crawled under it, and under the soft cotton sheets under it, and settled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben followed her soundlessly, climbing in behind her. Once she let her head hit the pillow, he curled his large form behind hers, and said, “Goodnight, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was asleep before he could say anything else. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Happy Monday! I hope those of you celebrating Labor Day are having a relaxing day off, and that y'all are safe and healthy!! &lt;3 We get to meet some new friends this week, I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey slept </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>soundly, that when she woke up, she wasn’t willing to move from where she was. She settled further into the bed, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder, her eyes firmly shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of her, she felt someone shift, moving in closer, warm arms holding her against an even warmer, solid chest. She sighed happily, delighted to be bundled up so safely and soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t had this experience before, being held close and nearly cherished like this. Sure, she’d slept in the same bed as other people before, but there had never been any cuddling. Even the boyfriends she’d had were never big cuddlers, and in hindsight Rey kind of resented that. Who knew she was missing out on all of this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben murmured into her hair, voice soft and deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shoot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind immediately shot into overdrive, remembering </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about their feeding yesterday, how he had kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Business</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reminded herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, considering moving away, but too comfortable and tired to do so. “Morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lingering fatigue in her bones, not just from being up later than she normally would be, but from the feeding as well. Even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to move out of the embrace, she wasn’t ready to get out of the bed yet. So she stayed where she was, chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>over and over again in her head. She could enjoy this, and keep herself emotionally distant, right? This wasn’t an emotional embrace, this was just… gratitude. She had let him feed on her, and he was grateful. These were snuggles of business and gratitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let her mind perceive it as anything else. Ben didn’t want that, and she didn’t want that. He was demanding and, lest she forget, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a vampire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they had kissed and Rey had felt a lot of things at the time, but she needed to keep her head level and above water. It would be useless for her to get attached anyway. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she would die one day, after the feedings stopped. Or earlier, she supposed, if she was really unfortunate. Not exactly the recipe for success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there, and Rey forced the tangled mess of her thoughts away, and concentrated on the here and now. She had always been good at it, letting the bad fall away and clinging to any small piece of peace in her present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The velvet duvet was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice, as were the soft black sheets Ben had outfitted his bed with. The man himself was warm, one of his hands resting on her lower back, and the other pillowed under her neck and head. His lips were pressed into the top of he head, which was the single thing that was drawing most of her attention. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her there, soft light kisses as he breathed her in and held her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey’s heart was pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep ok?” Ben asked her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Rey heard her phone beep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke the spell of quiet calm around them. Ben shuffled back, taking his arms off of her. Carefully, Rey scooted to the end of the bed and then hopped off, finding her phone in the pile of her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her battery was at 15%, and she had a text from Rose. Rey unlocked it, and then tapped on the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heyyyyy~ I think you have to work a double tomorrow. I guess there’s some big event downtown. Obi told me to text you and ask if you didn’t mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey already knew how she would respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed, then responded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t mind. I’ll be there at seven? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose responded immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kk! See you tomorrow!!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only 10 am, so at least Rey had the rest of the day today to relax. She was actually surprised it was so late in the day already, the curtains in the room must have been black out ones. It was still dim as night in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Ben asked her from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sighed, eyes still on the time, debating how she would spend the rest of her day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stay here, she’d likely already overstayed her welcome, and she should probably go to taekwondo at some point today. There was a 6PM class she liked to go to when she could, and there was plenty of time for her to go to the grocery store and watch a movie too, if she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound fine,” Ben pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey locked her phone and crouched down to gather up her clothes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>conscious that the sweater he had given her to sleep in was short as all get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to work a double tomorrow,” she told him, bundling up her clothes in her arms. She turned to face him, “I should get out of your hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was lounging in the bed on his side, propped up on one elbow, and somehow completely dominating the space, despite the glowing headboard and luxurious surroundings. The lights from the headboard threw red highlights into his hair in the dark room, and set his face in an ambiance that only served to remind her that he was, indeed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a vampire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go yet,” he told her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright,” she told him, inching her way to the bathroom. “I feel totally fine,” she assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temptation to go back to the bed and climb into it with him was almost overwhelming, but she had to stay strong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told herself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was frowning at her, but didn’t say anything as she let herself into the bathroom to change. The morning light was strong in here, the windows not covered by blackout blinds. In the daylight, the glimmering marble surfaces and huge beautiful tub looked even more amazing than they had in her foggy sleepy state last night. Maybe Ben would let her use the tub one day… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changed, folding the comfortable black sweater up and setting it on the counter, and then pulled on her own casual dress and leggings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked back into the bedroom, Ben was sitting up in the bed and assessing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows went up, “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched her silently, waiting. He didn’t tell her to stay, he didn’t ask her to climb back into the bed, he just watched, his dark eyes raking over her messy bed hair and clothes that still somehow smelled a little of coffee. Then, he rose from the bed, and stood in front of her, looking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands shot up and she held them in front of her, “Oh, no, it’s fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he said, dragging her name out as he sighed. “Let me walk you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, her hands still held up between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed one of her hands, and together they walked out of the bedroom. Rey had to stop herself from looking back at the bed. She would be here again, she assumed, for more feedings. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had avoided thinking about that, about how she would have to do this over and over again, letting herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>all of these things… And keep herself from feeling those things about Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a problem for the Rey of the future. For now, she was happy she hadn’t looked back at the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he took her back down the hallway which smelled like flowers, down the stairs, and through the kitchen. His hand was warm and large around hers, and he didn’t drag her along behind him. Instead, he walked at pace with her, taking his time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wanted to fidget, but she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the front door, Ben let her hand go, and turned to face her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Rey said, “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face was serious. Well, it was always serious, but it was more serious now than it had been this morning. His eyes were boring into hers, and Rey felt like this was significant for them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows came together, confused as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>this moment felt so important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re welcome?” She ventured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, just a flash, before he dipped down, kissed her cheek, and said, “Bye Rey. See you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could process any of that, the door was open, and she was headed to her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey went home and took a nap, still tired from the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she made herself a quick lunch time salad, watched the new Netflix romantic comedy (this one about a bunch of letters), and packed her bag for taekwondo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At quarter til 6, she drove to the studio and changed into her gear, ready to get her body moving and some exercise in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the main, large central room of the studio, there was a small group of older advanced students, all adults, and all of at least a first degree black belt. Rey was immediately able to pick out her friend Finn, standing with their instructor Poe, looking indignant at something he had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, she felt lighter. Finn and Poe together was a hoot, the two of them constantly throwing snark back and forth at one another. It wasn’t mean by any stretch of the imagination, but the two of them had an energy that Rey couldn’t quite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, she could, but given Finn was still resistant to the idea, she pretended she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe, come on,” Finn was saying. “We can’t pull that off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe was smiling and shaking his head, “I know you can, you’ve done more in less time before. This form is </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and once you have it down, you’ll be able to build on it. It’s the first part in a set, and to get your next belt you’ll have to learn it eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn groaned, “I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do that form and—” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seen me, have you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe asked, his brows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn blushed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I mean! It’s just a difficult form, I don’t know how you expect us to learn it by the end of the day today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Poe assured him, easy going as ever. “You know all the moves you need for it, you just have to string them together. There’s 7 kicks, 10 punches, and 12 blocks. It’s not that hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn about choked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That many?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only three of the kicks are flying, it’ll be great!” Poe chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey came to stand next to Finn, elbowing her friend lightly. “Don’t sound too excited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked at her, distressed, “Rey, please, help me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe huffed, “I am your teacher, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re asking us to do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be great,” Poe reassured him. “You’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Rey and then left Finn there to stew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is…”Finn said, trailing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handsome?” Rey ventured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He is.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They both turned, watching as Poe took his place at the front of the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Finn,” Rey told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn didn’t greet me, he just whirled and said, “Peanut, please! You have to save me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rey laughed as Poe cleared his throat, calling the class to attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Rey said under her breath to Finn, coming to stand next to him, her feet spread shoulder width apart as she assumed her attention position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always one to keep her promises, Rey did help Finn run though the form, spotting his kicks and pointing out when his feet were too wide or went wonky. Finn was good at this, he always had been, so the number of times she had to say something was limited. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more things to point out to her when she asked him to spot her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone around them was working just as diligently, their kicks snappy, and punches hard. Taekwondo was all about self defence and peace first, but that didn’t stop all of them from putting their all into their flying kicks. Plus, it was just fun to jump around and pretend you were beating up bad guys, if she was honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, by the end of the hour, Finn had it mastered, and Rey was well on her way to having it down as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all so much,” Poe told the class loudly. “You’ve made some great progress. Next time we’ll tighten things up and do some polishing! Well done all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands, and everyone dispersed, most people headed straight for the double doors for the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe walked up to them, a smile wide on his face after dismissing the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” He asked Finn. Then he looked at Rey, “Was he good? Or was he good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Rey agreed, “He was good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn tried to smack her arm, but Rey bounced away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She cried, laughing. “It’s true!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him!” Finn told her, clearly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe slung an arm around Finn’s neck, “Don’t worry about it, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe didn’t try to move away from him, but he did cross his arms and pout a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at them, “I’m sure if you’re nervous about the form, Poe would be happy to help you run through it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nearly beamed at her, then controlled his expression and wicked at Rey, before looking at Finn. “Do you need some extra help? I have some time, I’d be happy to stay late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushed down a giggle at Finn’s absolutely indecisive expression. He looked like he wanted to be both outraged and outrageously happy at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean.” Finn gulped. “Practice never hurt anyone, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Rey chirped, encouraging Finn as much as she could with her eyes. “Practice makes perfect, afterall!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Finn echoed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grinned at them both, then guided Finn to the corner of the studio, calling back at Rey, “Have a good night, Rey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved at them, “Night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a last encouraging smile and a thumbs up at Finn, Rey left the studio and headed towards the lockers, feeling much better after her exercise. She was hardly thinking about Ben at all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, happy Monday! I hope you had a wonderful weekend! I drew <a href="https://twitter.com/AlodiaThaliel/status/1303197331085377536?s=20">Ben’s bedroom over on twitter this week, if you’re interested~</a> </p><p>Also, how about that news last week? Man, Rey Nobody still has my heart, but Rey Kenobi would have been leagues better than what we got. But also TBH, everything is better than what we got. XD Anyway, hope you’re doing well!! &lt;3 Stay safe, wear a mask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey woke up the next morning groggy for her double. She slogged through changing and getting ready, her whole body aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maker, Ben said it would be bad, but this was torture. She had gone to bed as soon as she had finished dinner, around 9 PM, which meant she had slept for 8 hours, and still she was staggeringly exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be easy to blame it on her drafty drab apartment, but she had been dealing with that for years. No, this was because of the feeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had managed not to think about him all the way until bedtime, but when she climbed into bed and settled into her blanket, the ghost of Ben’s arms around her stayed with her until she slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, with the fatigue clear in her bones, and the memories of him holding her as she slept still at the forefront of her mind, Ben was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was thinking about. How tall he was, how he had held her so gently, the care he had shown her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about Ben was so far outside of her normal experience, but being with him had been so all encompassing, that she had forgotten about everything else. Her focus had been drawn to him and completely consumed by him, that she had felt weird coming home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worked hard to make her boring beige work the best it could, but the small space felt even more cramped after walking through Ben’s home. Her bed even colder and emptier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about him for the entire drive to the shop, and as she walked in to find Rose already waiting for her, a smile bright on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” She called, waving at her wildly. “Good morning!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, her thoughts already racing. Would Ben be there today? How was she supposed to act? Should she text him? Would he text her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Rey finally said, setting her bag under the counter and popping on an apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming in,” Rose gushed, already busy at work preparing a large batch of coffee and decaf for the morning rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grinding a bag of Endor Dark Roast in one coffee grinder, with Naboo Lakeside Blonde in the other. In front of her, she had a whole pile of other roasts to grind and prep which would take her at least ten more minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Rey assured her. “What can I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the coffee going, can you check the fridges and make sure we’re stocked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose glances at her over her shoulder, and shouted over the coffee grinders, “You ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Why?” Rey asked, crouching down and peering into one of the fridges, mentally taking note of their stock of chai, milk, and the like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look kinda tired,” Rose called, and then stopped the grinders. “Rough night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was reminded of the soft velvet of Ben’s bed, and the incredible heat they had shared between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” Rey said. “Just life, you know? Didn’t sleep too good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed, “I knoooow. I feel like I haven’t slept in ages. World’s pretty crazy right now, right? I feel tired </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even when I do sleep a full night</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing Rey agreed, “The world does kinda suck. It takes a toll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” Rose said, and then shifted, smiling wide. “But at least we get to work together today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Have to appreciate the small things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna kick ass today,” Rose declared. “And then later this week, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go out for dinner or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an hour until they opened, and Rey and Rose had worked together enough that they had it down to a science. They would let one another know when things were done, call out when something more was needed, and generally bantered like old friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t get to work together much anymore since Rey moved to night shifts, just once a week or so now. It was a treat to work with her again. Rose’s company always made the doubles worth it, and when they opened the doors, they were ready to take on whoever came into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as the door was open, people began to stream in at a steady pace, most of them wearing a big badge with the words ‘FIRST ORDER EXPO’ sprawled on the front. Obi had made the right call in having both of them there. Rose would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed </span>
  </em>
  <span>if she had to be here alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush of people meant she had to push aside any lingering exhaustion and focus on her work. The steady rhythm of coffee after coffee, the whirring sound of the espresso machine, and Rose’s warm presence made it easy for her to focus in and do what was needed. Rey would conquer this double, and then she would go home and take the longest, most well deserved sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caramel latte,” Rose called, noting the order down on a cup and then passing it to Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose worked the register, smiling brightly at guests, while Rey made the drinks as quick as possible. Rey poured milk into a stainless steel jug and stuck it under the steamer head, blasting the milk with a focused jet of heat. At the same time, she hit the button to start a double shot of espresso brewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who ordered the drink walked to the end of the counter, tall, blonde, and with one of the First Order badges on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had never heard of them, but she didn’t care too much one way or the other. They paid for their coffee, and occasionally left a tip in her jar. That was all she cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was just passing the finished latte over after topping it with some caramel, when Rose froze up at the end of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er… Uh…” she heard Rose say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the blonde woman and Rey’s attention snapped to the register, where a lanky ginger man dressed in all black and a First Order Expo badge stood and glared at Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux!” The woman called, “Be nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ginger scowled at her, then at Rey, and then finally at Rose. Something in his eyes shifted when he looked at Rose, something brewing in their depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey immediately recognized the man as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange customer </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose had been dealing with. She’d described him to a T, a tall sour looking man with hair as flaming red as his temper, and lips permanently set into a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey set the latte down on the counter for the tall blonde woman to take, and walked over to Rose’s side, smiling as wide and as bright as she could at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we help?” Rey asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneered, “I’ve already given my order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blushed and tapped on the screen, “Right, sorry. I just didn’t quite catch the end of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing deeply, the ginger man looked at his nails, inspecting them, as he recited, “A cinnamon cappuccino, extra hot, with skim milk, and dark chocolate syrup on top.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something on their menu, but it did sound good, annoyingly. Rey wanted to be mad at him for his dismissive attitude, but something about him was clearly throwing Rose off. It couldn’t be his order, even though it was off menu, Rose was always a whiz with orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Rey chirped, forcing her smile to be even brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed, and Rose tapped in his order quickly while Rey eyed them both. Rose was blushing, probably embarrassed, and the man seemed too preoccupied to notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rose was into aloof guys? But when she had complained about him, she’d called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey carefully walked away, keeping her ears peeled for more as she began to steam the particular man’s milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde woman watched them just as carefully for a moment, before she called, “Hux!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled at her, even deeper than he had at Rose, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blinked at Rey, surprised, and then watched Hux with wary interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man called Hux sniffed, “Stay out of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose’s mouth opened, and then closed a few times before she asked, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s attention returned to her, and he scowled at her slightly less than he had at the tall woman, “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Rose started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could say more, the bell over the door went off again, and Ben walked in, dressed in his usual black coat and a dark button down shirt, and his own First Order Expo badge with “Kylo Ren” on the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes found hers right away, and Rose, Hux, and the tall woman also turned to look at him. For the briefest second, his eyes sparkled at her, before growing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to greet him, as she always would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phasma, Hux,” he said, looking away from Rey, his face completely impassive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss,” Phasma drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s shoulders slumped. Guess she wouldn’t be saying hello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Phasma called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t thought of Ben as having a job. Weren’t vampires just rich because of stocks and interest rates and stuff? If you lived long enough, your money would just grow and keep growing, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at Ben as he gave his order to Rose, who frowned at him when he emphasized every particular nuance of his drink, as if they hadn’t made it a hundred times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the Ben she had known before, when he had first started coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how nice snuggling him had been, or how patient and kind he had been with her, Ben was still the kind of guy who would make a service worker remake his order. More than once, if he felt it was necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, she went through the steps of Hux’s drink, committing them to memory so she could try it later, and then began on Ben’s drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Hux talked in low voices by the register, Hux looking increasingly annoyed before he lifted his chin up at Rose, grabbed his drink, and walked out of the shop. The tall blonde woman watched him go, and then raised a brow at Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll behave now,” Ben promised her, before walking to the end of the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was still staring at the door, so she didn’t seem to notice as Rey stared at Ben, who was carefully avoiding making eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to look at her? Fine. Rey shook her head, and concentrated on the coffee. Maybe he didn’t want his co-workers to know he knew her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pretended that the idea didn’t bother her. Who was he to get her emotions all twisted up like this? They hardly knew each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, that wasn’t totally true, and she knew it. She knew what his lips tasted like, what his bedroom looked like, how he sighed when they kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she wet the grounds in a routine that was familiar to her, willing herself not to stare at Ben anymore, to ignore the weird atmosphere in the shop. Rose was looking agape at the door, Ben was now looking at his phone and talking with the blonde woman. Everything about the scene screamed uncertainty and awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep him around?” Phasma asked Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman scoffed, “Is he though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phasma,” he sighed. “You know why we keep him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes must have been rolling from how her voice sounded when she said, “He likes to think he’s more dangerous than he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dangerous enough. We keep him close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was pouring hot water through the grounds, her eyes firmly on the filter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just how little did she know about Ben, really? All of this was so foreign to her, and she had to bite back the urge to ask him a million questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as the water filtered through into the glass carafe, and then she set the filter aside in the sink, and poured the coffee into a cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Boss.” Phasma said. Then, she changed the subject, “You ready for your speech?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ben told her curtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bet Ben was a good speaker. Rey reached into the fridge for the sweet cream, measured it out into the glass, and then passed it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced at her only briefly before he looked down into the cup, frowned, and said, “Remake it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked. He hadn’t asked her to remake his drink in at least six months. Ben was already absorbed into his phone again, and Phasma was watching her with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him,” Phasma droned. “Remake it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth gaped open, and she managed to say, “Oh… Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was paying attention now, her eyes wide on Rey. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew Rey could make Ben’s coffee perfectly, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had made it perfectly this time too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was his problem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dumped the coffee in the sink, and concentrated extra hard on the next one, pouring and swirling the hot water over the grounds, making sure every bit was soaked through and then letting it sit and bloom. Then, she continued to pour as Phasma and Ben watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Snoke coming?” Phasma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s voice went cold, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he staying long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t answer, and Phasma just sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey continued to make the drink, watching as coffee collected, unwilling to glance at Ben, to see the cold expression there. She didn’t understand how this cold stranger could also be the same guy who had fed from her two nights ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going on, what had she missed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” Phasma said, her voice cool. “I’ll see you on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t respond, and a second later the bell rang over the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tension hung heavy between them, but Rey couldn’t bring herself to look at him still. She wanted the warm dark eyes of the Ben she saw at night. She didn’t want this Ben. This Ben was an ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she measured out the sweet cream again, stubbornly double checking each measurement, not willing to give him any room to complain. Her mind raced as she did so, divided between her task and debating on what to say, how to say it. Rey thought about launching into an interrogation, or perhaps to shout at him, but Rose’s eyes were on her, and another customer was walking in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a mess, an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her heart was pounding, her mind confused and angry, filled with new names and a million questions she wasn’t sure if she should ask. She popped a lid on the cup, carefully making sure it was firmly on the cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had made it perfectly, as perfect as the last time, she was sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rose turned away to take the new customer’s order, Rey finally looked at Ben. His eyes were swimming with turbulent emotion, but the rest of his face was perfectly passive. His dark hair was draped over his forehead, framing his eyes and only throwing into more contrast how his eyes were practically pulling her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey met his eyes squarely on, trying to find her words as she handed him his drink. He took it without looking at it. Rey wanted to scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could kick herself for getting so comfortable with him so fast. This was her own fault,  she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than to let herself feel any kind of way about people she didn’t truly know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lingered for a moment, drink in hand, his troubled eyes on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could say anything, Rose was calling out another drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Ben told her, and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Business, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Business. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This had to be a secret. This was just how it had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t make her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday Friends! I apologize for that which I am about to do to you. </p><p>Thank you all SO MUCH for all your kind comments and kudos last week! They mean the world to me, and I can hardly believe how fast this is approaching 500 kudos. &lt;3 The support is not taken for granted, and I look forward to more of this fun journey with y'all! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>U okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at the message from Rose, unsure how to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first half of her day had finished just fine, after Ben and his crew of strange people had left. She and Rose had quickly put it behind them to knock out order after order, no time to think, no time to talk about the weird energy that had permeated the entire encounter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t ask Rose about the unpleasant and strange ginger Hux, and Rose couldn’t ask Rey about Ben. As much as Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to Rose about it, she would have to wait until they could grab dinner on her next day off. At least this gave her time to figure out some kind of lie involving Ben, and his enormously cold demeanor towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask about him, Rey was sure of it, and she needed to know how to answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she just sent back a quick text that said:</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stuffed her phone back in her pocket and continued turning chairs over onto the tables so she could sweep and finish closing. All day her mind had bounced between images of Ben with the cold eyes, and the Ben who had held her as he fed from her, his hands so gentle as they touched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing was making sense. How was it possible that those two men were one in the same? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Rose had left, claiming she'd text Rey later, and moving just as fast as her legs could take her (which Rey didn’t blame her for), Rey had thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would text her. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>expecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to apologize, per se, but she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would, deep down in the tender places of her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be something she was missing. It was the only explanation that made sense. She didn’t know enough about Ben to guess what it was, but there had to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> She continued to clean and tidy, wiping all the counters down twice and setting up some coffee filters with grounds so Rose would have an easy time in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she tidied, her phone pinged across the shop. Quickly, she put away the broom and dustpan and then raced to where she’d left her phone. She unlocked it, and immediately tapped on the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come over when you’re done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. No emojis, no nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. If she had another stake, she thought she might stab him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered for a moment if she wanted to see him, but she knew in her gut that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him. So many questions were still swirling in her mind, and she was determined to ask them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sent back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she was locking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind her, and focused solely on Ben, her questions, and the small secret hurt she was nursing inside of her. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s house was just as intimidating on the second visit as it was the first. The large columns yawned before her, daring her to ring the doorbell. Rey was never one to shy away from a challenge, so she marched up to the door and rang the bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later the door was open, and Ben’s dark, troubled eyes were on her, looking her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned at him, and then pushed past him, walking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The home was, as ever, a mix of modern meeting tradition, somehow matching the dark man who lived within, and throwing him into sharp relief against it. It encapsulated the strange duplicity she saw in Ben, and she bet it hid just as many secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped just inside of the foyer, six feet from where Ben stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” She asked him, out of the blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben frowned, his tone guarded as he answered, “Old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that last time,” she accused. “Give me a real answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a second, but when Rey didn’t back down he admitted, “One hundred and seventy-six.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gawked at him, and then looked around again. This house </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hid a lot of secrets. As did the man who lived there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger and despair and hurt intermingled inside of her and she considered him, his home, their relationship. They were supposed to be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, but even in business relationships, it wasn’t okay to be an asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no point in putting things off. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and then asked the one question that had been bouncing back and forth in her head since the very second he had left the shop that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Ben’s eyes closed, and he looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pained, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey almost took back the question, nearly begged him not to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened again and immediately found hers. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked away, her eyes bouncing around the grand foyer, the golden railing and magnificent doorways. She took in the long sparkling chandelier that was made up of shimmering golden branches dripping with crystals, and she let all of it permeate her senses, trying to understand more of the man who stood before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she looked at him again, the dark imposing figure that captured all of the attention, even in the most magnificent room she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t pretend not to know what she was talking about, seeming to sense the anger and hurt that simmered underneath her bewilderment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The First Order…” He started, and then stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a step away from her and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The First Order?” She prompted, pushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Ben asked, “Can we go sit down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting would mean they would have to be closer than they were now, and Rey didn’t want that, didn’t think she could do this with her thoughts muddled by his closeness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She answered, the word sharp and cutting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed, long and deep. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The First Order. It’s a company.” He began. And then didn’t elaborate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s run by vampires.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense. It would provide a way for vampires to work without raising suspicion, as they’d be among their own kind. It wasn’t clear to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>this was relevant to the conversation at hand, but she figured she could wait and see. At least a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Founder, Snoke is my boss. He’s the oldest and most powerful vampire in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked at him, “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s at least three thousand years old, from what we can gather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m the CEO of First Order. I have been for the last fifty years or so, give or take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t someone notice if the CEO of a company never aged?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t show my face in public as the CEO. I use spokespeople. They’re my masks to keep my identity secret. Every decade or so I change my name so as to not raise suspicion, but it’s always been me behind the name, behind the spokespeople.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why your badge said Kylo Ren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My current pseudonym.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and then brought things back to the original issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was defensive, with little cracks of her hurt showing through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up her hand, “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. Tell me the truth, Ben.” She scoffed, “If that's your real name, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were troubled again, awash with the same complexity of emotions she had seen in him that morning. She remembered their entire exchange as if it was still happening, so fresh and sharp it was in her memory, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where you get off being a jerk to me,” she said, recalling </span>
  <em>
    <span>acutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>how hurt she had been in that morning, “but this is supposed to be a partnership. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutually beneficial </span>
  </em>
  <span>business arrangement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth opened, his brows drawing together, but she didn’t let him speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had another stake, I would use it on you right now, no question.” She threatened, pointing at his shoulder. “What you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn’t exactly expecting a whole conversation or anything, but you didn’t have to be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>prick either! I don’t know why I should even bother with this if I’m just going to be treated like shit all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “Rey, no—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was on a roll now, her hurt and anger bubbling so close to the surface, it leaked into every word she said, every motion as she waved her arms around and spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>you feed from me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>you close to me. And for what?! You spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>attacking me without my knowledge—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeding—” Ben tried to interject, but Rey ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and I kinda forgave you for that! I let you start feeding on me </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then you turn around and ignore me and make me remake your drink? Even though you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>both know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was perfect? What the maker is that about? Is this just how you plan to be? You’ll feed from me, use me for my blood and then be a dick to me otherwise? Is that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>business </span>
  </em>
  <span>means to you? Cause it sure doesn’t to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked increasingly more distressed as she talked, but Rey kept on rolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing was a mistake!” She proclaimed. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe in you, to believe that something could help me cope with just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>in general. But apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She huffed. “You should just wipe my memories again and be done with it. I’d rather suffer through all the fatigue and long days than be treated like that. It’s bullshit and you know it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended her proclamation by pointing at him. Rey tried to keep her emotions in check, but they were brewing so close to the surface now there was no chance at hiding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face was a dark cloud over an ocean, gathering ominously at the horizon and creeping slowly ever closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say something!” She demanded, for lack of a better thing to shout. “Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What the hell is wrong, huh? Why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>an ass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She snapped, her eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really had wished she had a stake, but after her small tirade, she wasn’t sure if she would actually use it on him now. His expression tugged at something within her, making her pause just long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm of emotions on his face drew closer, and he took a step towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He looked away from her for a second, contemplating the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his eyes swung her way again, and the storm was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>closer now, his eyes turbulent and swirling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to forget again,” he said, his voice heavy with something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadn’t he wiped her mind tons of times before? All those other feedings, hadn’t she forgotten them over and over again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Before…” He took a deep breath, and then seemed to let something loose as he spoke. “I waited too long between feedings… Before, when I’d bite you, you’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen. Even if I would feed from the same person a hundred times over, they’d never remember like that. Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every time after I fed from you, you’d remember the previous times. You’d remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not just as a patron from the shop but as… more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and began pacing, his emotions completely loose now, the storm breaking against the coast. He threw his hands around as he talked, gesturing wildly at her, and himself, and the room around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d bite you in the alley, you’d remember. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered Rey, </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But each time it was clearer and clearer, until we had a routine down. We’d come back here after the alley and you’d stay with me. I’d make you dinner or we’d order in, and after you felt better I’d take you back home and you’d promise to see me again next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop wiping your memory, but you insisted it was better this way. You</span>
  <em>
    <span> knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey. You knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I told you so much and then… Then you forgot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was breaking with the force of his feelings as he paced, his large hands trying to convey something to her that his words just couldn't express. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then you fucking stabbed me. I was gone for too damn gone and whatever fucking magic was keeping your memories together, whatever part of you came back to me after every bite was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped pacing and looked at her. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>left </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was racing so fast, she didn’t know what to do, what to think, what to say. All her emotions had withered away before the storm of his own. Something tickled at the back of her mind that told her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me,” he repeated, “and then I was alone. For the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He laughed at himself. “What’s a month to a vampire? I suppose. But those months felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, and then it was gone. All of it was gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled, “And then you fucking staked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you told me you remembered, I thought for a moment you might have really remembered. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious you hadn’t. When I bit you that night, the night you ‘remembered’... You never roused. You never woke up and greeted me as you usually did… you were scared. You were angry. So I made you forget again.” He waved his hand at her, “And then you said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you didn’t. Not really. You remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time out of many. What you remember, Rey, is only a fraction of what was really there. Just a shadow of what we really were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes were swimming with moisture, with passion and turbulence. The force with which he felt melted into her. Rey couldn’t look away from him, from the beautiful stormy skies that seemed to encapsulate who Ben was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a force untameable, but he was also nature itself, caring and kind and fearsome. He wouldn’t hurt her on purpose, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get hurt. He was all the danger and allure of a roaring fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass wall shimmered before her, keeping her back from all of the memories he spoke of. All of their encounters, the time they had spent together. She had, apparently, forgotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey had been living a double life, and she was just now realizing how different those two lives were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm of Ben’s emotions wasn’t waning, if anything, it grew more powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew about the First Order, Snoke, my parents, all of it.” He told her. “When you were here last night, I thought we could start over. But then you left and I thought about how much you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He practically growled, “The First Order is dangerous, Rey. So dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “I can handle myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from them you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He insisted, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey. They’re millennia old, and they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>you if they thought you knew about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass wall was still shimmering in front of her, her memories on the other side. Did she even want to know what was over there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These vampires are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey. Phasma and Hux, they’re vampires too, incredibly dangerous ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened, remembering Rose’s comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Hux feeding from Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “I don’t know. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know, and neither can you. Just don’t go there Rey. Vampires are territorial, and we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be secret. If Hux knew how close we were, that you remembered… It would be a disaster. That’s why you insisted I keep wiping your memory. As a protection against him, against the First Order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey watched his rapid movements, her heart pounding, head swimming with revelations of the unknown, of an enormous part of her life that time forgot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I forgot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face fell, “You forgot. You forgot </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I bit you that night expecting you to come back to me, to kiss me like you always had… And then you didn’t. You tried to run and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knew you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice cracked on the last word. “You were really gone, and you still haven’t come back. The Rey I knew, she doesn’t exist anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees felt weak. Was she going to faint?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So today…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today I was cruel to you because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be. I knew you wouldn’t understand, but I did it anyway. Hux insisted we go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>for coffee. I had told him I didn’t want to, but nothing stops that asshole. You’re not normally there in the mornings but with your double today… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Rey, I had to. And I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I made you feel like you didn’t matter, like none of this matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took two large steps towards her, framed her face with his hands and looked her dead in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, even if you’ve forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt like she was floating, the sparkling form of her memories was somewhere around her, between them, but it didn’t stop her from stepping closer to him, her hands drifting up his abdominals to snake around his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, his mouth descended on hers at the same time she went up on her toes. Their lips crashed against each other in a kiss that Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore </span>
  </em>
  <span>made her entire body tremble, and her world shift on its axis. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday my dears! I hope you had a wonderful weekend, and that you have a good week ahead this week!! &lt;3 Thank you all so much, as always, for your comments and support!! It's absolutely incredible, and I am so blown away by your kindness each week! </p><p>That said, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Rey sighed and pressed closer to Ben, forgetting about the questions she still had, and instead letting her mind drift in the heady heat that sprang to life between them. She could feel</span> <span>the fire pouring off of him, his hands heavy as they spanned her waist and then wrapped around her back, pulling her in closer. </span></p><p>
  <span>How was she supposed to argue with him now? How could she do anything but lean into him and kiss him back? She could feel their history between them, just barely out of reach, a tantalizing notion of what might have been between them before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and then even that notion was gone. Right then, it didn’t matter. They had all the time in the world to address things later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, it was Ben and Rey, together against the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms looped around his neck as she sighed, letting herself fall further into the kiss. The Rey she was here and now, regardless of who she had been with him before, wanted this, wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To damn with business, to damn with distance, Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. She liked him so much more than she knew she should. This wasn’t some hazy affection drifting through from her locked away memories, it was real and immediate. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Rey let her head fall to the side, as Ben’s teeth gently ran down her neck, and then dug lightly into her shoulder, leaving sweet tantalizing trails of anticipation behind. She arched into him, letting him take her weight as he bent her over, kissing her shoulder, her collarbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he sighed, the single syllable heavy with meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent, his arms going around her middle and lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and leaned in, kissing him fiercely as he carried her. Quicker than should be possible, he took them up the grand marble staircase and down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swept her across the landing, and down the same floral hallway she remembered from two nights ago, and then into Ben’s bedroom. Today, he left the lamp and wall lights off, leaving only the red lights on as he carried her to the soft velvet bed and laid her down under the glowing red of the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked wonderfully dangerous in this light, the red light catching his dark eyes and throwing his handsome nose and soft hair into sharp relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited there on the velvet, watching as Ben looked down at her, taking in her coffee-scented clothing and flushed face. Emotion swam deep in his eyes, but Ben seemed content to let it be for the moment. After an inscrutable moment, his arms crossed to remove his shirt, and he climbed onto the bed with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey‘s arms and legs spread to welcome him, and as soon as he was over her, they closed again, pulling him tight to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he mumbled, nearly laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, just kissed him harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going anywhere, she knew that logically, but she’d be damned if he tried. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this, needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing his way down her neck, Ben’s hands drifted up her sides and under her shirt. Rey arched, allowing him to pull the shirt off over her head before she leaned up to kiss him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the unchecked passion she had wanted with him, no facade of business or distance. She could finally let herself feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands drifted up and down his chest, mapping out the valleys and planes there, the dusting of chest hair. Then they dipped down, following the trail of hair that led much lower to </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more interesting places. Ben groaned into their kiss when she let one hand drift even lower, stroking him through the front of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his mouth away from her for a moment and tore off her bra and then covered her again, his mouth slanting against hers. They moved together, Rey lifting her hips as he pressed himself against her, building the pressure between them. Everything was sharp and immediate, like she was experiencing it for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t the first time. In fact, she would bet that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the first time. As quickly as she’d forgotten the turmoil of emotions when he kissed her, she pivoted again, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know, to remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue brushed against her lips, and she opened her mouth, letting it tangle with her own as she sighed. Rey wanted to pull him in closer, and to kiss and lick and bite every inch of skin that she could, and he wanted him to return the favor. She wanted to know every little thing about him that she could, but more than that, she wanted to remember what she already knew. She wanted those experiences back, to have their relationship back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all she could think about, all the things she had missed or forgotten. Rey pulled back and looked into his eyes, taking a moment to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulsively, she made her decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me. I want to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey…” He sighed, kissing her again. “No. Not now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stop,” He told her, pointedly pressing himself into her, letting her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how aroused he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either,” she admitted, sighing, “But I can’t… This isn’t the first time, is it? We’ve… uh… done this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lifted his head and watched her carefully as he told her, “We have, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I want to remember,” she told him. “I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t… who doesn’t know. I think we should keep trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hung his head for a moment, then met her eyes again and said, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look happy, Ben looked tired, like he knew he couldn’t persuade her otherwise. Rey almost felt bad, but she deserved to know, to remember what they had lost. Maybe if they just kept up with the feedings, she would. Maybe she was just one more bite away from remembering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was useless to think about if it didn’t work, that was a problem for later. For now, she had to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting them in the bed, Ben pulled her flush to him and drifted a hand up her side and then curled it around the back of her neck. They were so close she could feel his heartbeat against her skin, and every breath he took pushed them closer together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her neck, like he’d done hundreds of times before, and then bit down on the same spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain bloomed immediately, filling her senses with the urge to push back at him or to run away, but a second later it dulled again, and a warm comfort took its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed, leaning into him, letting Ben hold her as he drank. This part was familiar now, and Rey thought again about the shimmering glass keeping her from her memories. If she used this feeling, this blooming sense of familiarity against it, would it work? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted shut slowly, and Rey concentrated on the familiarity, on the drowsy sweetness of Ben’s lips against her and his hand on her neck and at her waist. Picturing that feeling as a small pair of brass knuckles, she walked up to that glass, and punched it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this what she had done before? Every time she came back to him, did she have to fight this battle with herself? It sounded exhausting, but she’d bet it had been worth it every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What torture that must have been for him, waiting for her to return to the Rey he knew. Waiting for her to win a fight he couldn’t even begin to help her with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit the glass again, putting even more force behind it, adding her anger at the circumstances to her punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all such bullshit. Why did she have to forget? How did she end up in this situation to begin with? She was tangled up with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  A vampire with dangerous friends to boot. So tangled, that she had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget he existed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in order to protect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she’d forgotten too well, lost too much, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find a way to get it back. She needed all of those memories, so she could figure out what she was doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was going to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had them back, she wasn’t letting them go again, not for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to get to them first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey punched again, the magical glass shifting, sending vibrations up her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled her under him, shifting so he was leaning all his weight into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass rang like a large ball when she hit it again, but it remained standing, glinting at her like it was mocking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s hand drifted across her stomach and up her chest, adding fire to her fight, stroking a heat in her core. His thumb grazed her nipple and she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know what she was missing, she needed it as much as she needed him to keep touching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punch, ring, stroke, punch, ring, sigh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It came to them naturally, Rey arching her back as she fought, trying to remember, trying to get closer to his hands too. She wanted all of it, and she wanted all of it now in a confusing, heady rush of emotions and desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ground himself down into her as his lips worked her throat, and Rey kept trying to get at her memories, to chase after her peak. She pushed her hips up into his, adding more friction, more passion to her fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the secret? Was this how she had done this time and time again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let Ben’s hand drift down her stomach again and dip into her shorts, his fingers finding their way to her damp folds, stroking them gently before they circled her clit. Her hips bucked as she tried to throw herself at the glass again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to work, she wanted him so badly, but she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him. She wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>be with him. She couldn’t do that if she didn’t know about their history, about the past which hung between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeated the motion, and Rey moaned deep and his chest rumbled with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers kept circling, building her up as she struggled with the glass and he fed. It rang over and over again as she moaned and squirmed. Every moment was a hot, thick rush of emotions as her heart pounded and her body throbbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, his fingers moved directly over her clit, and the curled wire of her emotions snapped, and Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>gasped, </span>
  </em>
  <span>falling against the glass in her final attempt before his lips left her throat and he was kissing her. His fingers were still moving through her folds, slower now, as she rode wave after wave of pleasure as they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tasted like salt and rust and like the musky smokiness of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustratingly, her memories were still locked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” He asked her quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was expecting a specific answer, she could feel it. Rey could imagine herself coming up with some quirky phrase to show him that she was back, that she had remembered. She’d likely come up with a lot of different things to tease him, to reassure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hadn’t remembered, so whatever it was he was expecting, Rey wouldn’t be able to give it to him. She knew she was about to disappoint him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his fingers stopped moving, and his hand came out of her shorts to rest on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” He asked again, more tentative this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She said, and then stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot, angry tears formed behind her eyes, and she blinked them furiously away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ben,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later, she was crying into his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. He pressed gentle kisses into the top of her head as she cried, and he whispered sweet soft nothings into her hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn that stupid glass wall, damn her weakness, and damn Ben for making her realize just how much she’d lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had had it all, she’d had the belonging that she’d wanted all of her life, the love and care that she had always craved, and she’d lost it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most painful thing was knowing that she may never have it again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm VERY SORRY BUT THEY JUST CAN'T BANG YET, BUT THEY WILL SOON. Only a little more hue hue hue...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE ON THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!!! </p><p>This is expressed in all caps because I can't even tell you how much I have loved seeing y'all read the twist and the fall out and etc, your comments mean the world to me, as do the kudos and the shares and all of that. &lt;3 I love having y'all on this journey with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Rey finished crying, she laid there in the circle of Ben’s arms, wallowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t often one for wallowing, but for the moment, it was all she wanted to do, the only thing that let her feel and be and process. She’d failed them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t remember the most precious, wonderful, important parts of her life. She would keep trying but… There was no guarantee of success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they never come back?” She whispered into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rumbled as he thought, choosing his words carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be… unfortunate, but it doesn’t have to be the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned back, looking up at him, “It doesn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt more tears welling up, and she blinked hard to banish them. Now was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time for more crying, but the idea that he would be ok with it was overwhelming. Would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>be ok if she forgot everything? Did he not think she was a failure? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt too good to be true, like she couldn’t possibly deserve it. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take time to re-acquaint you with everything you will need to know, but… It is not impossible.” He pulled her closer to him, letting one hand drift into her hair to gently hold her to his chest. “I proposed this arrangement knowing already that you had forgotten. Though, I was lying when I suggested we could keep things all </span>
  <em>
    <span>business.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed humorlessly into the top of her head, “I knew deep down I wouldn’t be able to do that. I’m sorry for lying to you. I admit I was hoping that with more time you would remember… But I told myself it would be enough to just keep you close.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “It is enough, Rey. You’re enough as you are, memories or no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t mind then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back again and snaked one hand between them to gently touch his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to kiss her palm, avoiding her statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he said, “Come on, we still did a feeding. Let’s get you some food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if summoned, her stomach growled loudly, and he smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That single smile made her think that, perhaps, it would be ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat at the table, growing steadily hungrier and more fatigued, her head pillowed on her arms and her eyes on Ben. She watched as he tore open the fridge, grabbed a bottle of ketchup, a cucumber, some radishes, and a lemon. Then he stalked to the stove and dropped them off gracelessly on the counter. Then, he did it a second time, with a completely different assortment of items, looking increasingly more annoyed on the second trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked back for the third trip, Rey couldn’t keep it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made another trip to and from the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… a minute?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe an hour or two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hours?? Are you smoking me a whole brisket?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at her, brows furrowed, “Of course not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the pile of odds and ends he had assembled, “Okay… Don’t you have sandwich stuff still?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Deserve more than a sandwich.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry, but he wanted to make her something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than he could. She’d wait… at least for an hour or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turned to the stove again and began to sort through his odds and ends. Rey watched as he picked up each item and seemed to weight and sort it, each item looking comically small in his large hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” She said, filling the dead air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look at her. “So?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d fill me in on stuff, since you’re not mad at me and I assume you’re not kicking me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “No, I’m not kicking you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a pan out from a cabinet, threw some oil in it, and began to do… something. Rey couldn’t see what, exactly, but it didn’t seem quite right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his dubious food handling skills, she asked, “So who’s Hux?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CFO for First Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phasma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“COO.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the First Order is bad… or?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s shoulders hiked up nearly to his hears, and he sounded defensive when he said, “No. They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re not good?” She assumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed what seemed to be half a container of diced onions into the pan. “The First Order make’s it’s business the same way any hedge fund does, using stocks and options, currency exchanges, etc. to take vampire’s wealth and increase it. We’re the reason why so many vampires enjoy rich livelihoods, we take their money and make it last forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s…. Not good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Generally? Yes. All the time? No. Any company so entwined with Wall Street is… well. Things get messy. Often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey drummed her fingers on the table top as he dumped some kind of sauce in the pan and added salt to it. Then he opened a package of chicken and dumped that in too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he then went on, “We also…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also, sometimes, trade in humans and human blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t react to her outburst, his shoulders stock still as he stirred the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when you said you hadn’t done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>before, it was because you were using First Order blood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed a handfull of something into the pan that sizzled horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone we trade is a willing participant, and we pay people for their blood and sell it to vampires. It’s a world wide network that helps reduce the amount of random feedings in cities and other places. Most vampires still hunt for the sport, but the number of humans killed in feeding has rapidly declined in recent decades.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sell humans.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her then, his eyes glowing red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Willing </span>
  </em>
  <span>humans, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared, “What else do you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the pan, “I think that’s rough for you to digest in one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his attempt to end the conversation, she tried a different question, “Who is Snoke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened, and then turned fully to face her, “I said that’s enough for today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up and crossed her arms, “I’m not done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she really been crying about this man only an hour ago? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you always been this annoying?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you this annoying the first time you told me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing with annoyance she walked over to him and scrutinized his face carefully. He met her gaze evenly, in spite of the bit of dark hair that swept over one eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so nice to me, and then turn around and do this?” She asked him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You </span>
  </em>
  <span>told me this wasn’t a problem, so why don’t you answer my questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes swept over him carefully, looking for any hint of a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t give her one, his whole body loomed in front of her more still than a human could stand, barely breathing as he watched her watch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head at her and raised a brow, but didn’t say anything. Instead he turned around and tended the food instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t go sit again, he said, “As long as you don’t stab me again, you can keep glaring at me. But I’ve been through this with you before, Rey. I know if I tell you too much you’ll overthink it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue our at his back, and as if he knew she’d done it, he glanced over his shoulder at her and gave her a pointed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, she went and sat down again and watched as he inspected the pan, deemed it done, and grabbed a plate. She didn’t think there was anything else she could do, for the moment anyway. She was operating at such an information disadvantage, she didn’t even know where to being with her questions, but Ben had vowed to close that gap, so she would have to wait and see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was, admittedly, an over thinker, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing things, and given the apparent danger Hux and Phasma and other vampires presented, she wanted to know as much as she could. Ben carefully plated her food and dug some silverware out of a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was duplicitous in nature, that much was abundantly obvious, but the more she knew, the more his multitudes made sense to her. She wanted to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so she could put together the puzzle that was Ben Solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he reacted to the strangeness of his life the only way he knew how, and it seemed he would only teach her about those oddities in his own time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt foreign to trust him like that, to let him tell her things at his own pace, and Rey wanted to believe she could let him do that but… She knew she would ask him a hundred more questions, and she only hoped that he would answer as many of them as he could. She would trust him as much as she was capable, and she hoped Ben would compromise by answering a few more questions than he was normally capable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she decided to start with her easy questions first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stuck the plate in front of her, where chicken sat in a grey kind of onion sauce, sprinkled with green and black flecks that didn’t seem to quite incorporate into the dish all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took a bite, and made a face and asked her first question, “What did you put </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked immediately sheepish, “I… Well...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of waiting, she took another bite, and she laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew right then, deep in her gut, that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>do this, because this strange, soft and grouchy vampire had made her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>meal she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>tasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she loved him for it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They might... bone next chapter... I hope y'all are ready hehehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY GLORIOUS MONDAY. </p><p>I hope this is worth the wait. &lt;3 Thank you guys so much, as always, for your kind comments, kudos, bookmarks, shares, all that! It means a lot to me! &lt;3 Also we're one kudos away from 500, yay!!! So if you're so inclined, please leave a kudo so we pass that hehehe (or maybe share with a friend!).</p><p>Have a wonderful rest of your day!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey ate her horrible meal. Even though it wasn’t good and maybe was a little burnt, she did feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better after eating it. The feeding had taken it out of her, as had the crying and the… other activities. Food helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>in recovering her energy and lifting her spirits. She wasn’t exactly ready to dance, but she was content and sated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben cleared the plate away and then set a glass of water in front of her, which she dutifully drank. The water helped almost as much as the food had, making her feel more normal. He carefully observed her, making sure she drank it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Rey,” he told her. “All of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey made a face at him but complied anyway. Apparently all of his embarrassment from his complete inability to cook was gone, and Ben was back to being a bossy, caring vampire man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were worse things in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had drained the glass, he put that into the sink next to the plate, and then came to stand at the end of the table, his dark eyes watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes moved over her, Rey could feel their sweep the same way as if he’d used his hands. It was a careful exploration of her, of her work clothes and her tanned skin and messy hair. With food in her belly, and with the two of them having talked, Rey’s mind drifted away from the past and focused on the now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwillingly, a flush came over her, as she took him in kind. Her head was clear enough now to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate him, the breadth of his shoulders and the dark swath of his hair. Each mole and freckle on his face and arms helped contrast his pale skin against his dark clothes. He reminded her of a knight, someone strong and powerful, but not necessarily elegant in the way courtiers were. A dark, powerful knight, intent on protecting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vividly remembered how he had touched her in the bed, with careful precision and attention to detail, his long blunt fingers working to make her feel good, exploring her. It was like he knew what she needed before she needed it, probably because he had touched her so carefully many times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longing for those memories struck her, but not because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but because she was a little jealous of that other Rey. She had gotten to enjoy </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>with this darkly handsome man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that could be fixed, by more time in that velvet bed. By being with Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>more of his careful attention</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, she didn’t remember their past, but if he didn’t care then they could go further, do more, couldn’t they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel it when she looked at Ben, how he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her, his eyes sharp. Now that she’d eaten and drank some water, she was keenly aware of him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been aware that she was… ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would never say it out loud, but a deep longing had settled in her core, and Ben knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps… Perhaps… the more time they spent together, the more energy she would have to throw at the glass too. Maybe she had been wrong to pull away from him so soon, to give up before they… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>come together. Perhaps that had been a mistake. She had felt stronger when he touched her, as if she could fight more. It stood to reason that she could push against the glass harder, the more they were together, the longer they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were together more than once… Well, that couldn’t be bad, could it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a shiver up her back, and as if Ben could sense her thoughts, his eyes darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her justifications fell away then. She wanted to be with him, not just so she could try to remember, but also because she just… did. Rey liked this man who was a terrible cook, who was a vampire, who was grouchy and temperamental. She liked him, and she wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had stopped earlier, yes, but his touch on her body was not forgotten, and if anything, it had made her hungrier for more. The yearning in her core was only amplified by her still tingling and swollen sex. She wouldn’t be stopping them this time, wouldn’t be overwhelmed with her guilt or emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ok with her forgetting, and Rey was determined to re-discover those feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he said softly, taking a step closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Rey swallowed thickly. “Can I stay here tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely got the words out, but she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay,” he said in rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, in a flash, and then it was gone, and he was scooping her up out of her seat and carrying her towards the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looped her hands around his neck and placed a kiss on his jaw, one of her hands drifting over his pectorals and the flat planes and gentle, strong curves there. He was so finely built, it was hard to believe he was as old as he was. Time clearly meant nothing to his vampire sensibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body seemed to rumble with satisfaction as she touched him, kissing up and down his neck and across his shoulders. His skin was warm and soft beneath her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, give me a moment.” He murmured into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignored him and bit into the junction where his neck met his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he cursed, and then kicked up his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In three long strides, he had her down on the bed and was climbing over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me this is what you want,” he whispered against her mouth, kissing her fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” she admitted. “If I can’t remember, then I might as well do whatever I want. As long as you’re still ok with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he assured her, pressing his hips into her, letting her feel how hard he was. “I’m more than ok with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to haul him in close to her, their chests pressing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved together, hips rocking against one another, building a teasing friction that had Rey aroused quicker than she might admit. Her sex was still swollen and tender from his ministrations earlier, and it remembered well exactly how skilled he was. She wanted more of that delicious fire, more of the raging storm she knew was within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning up to tower over her, Ben whipped off his shirt and then covered her body with his own again. Immediately she let her hands explore him, mapping out every inch of soft, pale skin, he’d exposed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never get over the way he looked, she didn’t think. He was powerful and strong and sturdy, a dark vampire prince living in a mansion that was everything he was. Old and new colliding in the most peculiar way. Especially here in the soft, dark red lights from the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey squirmed under him until he gave her enough room to tear off her own top and unhook her bra. Then she waggled off her pants and underwear, leaving her bare beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide, dark eyes raked over her body, his breathing hitching and catching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tilted to the side, surely he’d seen her naked before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing her confusion, he explained, “I will never get enough of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flush returned, spreading across her cheeks and her chest, across her petite breasts. He watched it spread with amusement, and then without warning lifted a hand and pinched one of her nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped, and Ben smiled wickedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed this,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she sighed when he shifted and pinched the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole body ached, on edge. Ben didn’t much help when he ground against her again, the seam of his pants rubbing against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey opened her mouth to protest, knowing she must be ruining his trousers, but he raised a brow at her and repeated the motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can be washed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There went that protest. She didn’t actually want him to stop anyway, the firm line of his cock under the seam was too tantalizing. Every press of him against her made her eager for more, more friction, more of Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lowering his head to kiss her again, he gently teased her mouth open and kissed her deeply, tongue sweeping in and against her own. Her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was a talented kisser, leaving no bit of her unattended before moving on to her neck, kissing up and down the length, paying special attention to the place where he’d bitten her. The skin was healed over now, but her nerves there were still fresh and raw, and his kisses were the sweetest kind of torture there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peppering kisses as he moved, he worked down her body, across her collarbone and down her sternum until he took one breast in his mouth. He teased her with his tongue, while his other hand moved to pinch the opposite nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rumbling with some kind of primal satisfaction again, he let his other hand fall between her legs, repeating some of the same motions he’d used on her earlier. He started just with teasing her folds before his fingers found her clit and began to circle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on her still tender clit caused her back to arch, and she was already so close to orgasm. There was no shame in her at the thought though, she wanted to come again, to let Ben build her up and break her down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she moaned. “Please, I want…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips left her nipple with a pop. Instead of answering her or asking her to expand her thought, he switched sides, pinching the nipple he had just been sucking on, and licking the one he had just pinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped, her hands flying into his hair, her hips pushing up into his hand, seeking more. This was complete ownership, he was taking no prisoners, not waiting for any kind of cosmic sign before he went for what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had told him she wanted this, and so he gave her what she needed, gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was as if he was trying to catch her up on lost time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember how this felt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he seemed to be telling her. With every stroke of his thumb against her, every swipe of his tongue, it was like he was sharing a memory with her. The raging storm of his emotions, the depths of his feelings, lapping against the shores of her mind, drenching her in feeling and sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his fingers slid inside of her then, and she was so wet he was up to his knuckles in her and sliding in and out with no resistance. She clenched down on the new sensation, gasping as he sucked hard on her nipple and then added a second finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was preparing her, spreading her open and making her quiver with pleasure and anticipation. Rey wanted Ben inside of her, wanted him to fuck her, and make her come again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t move to take his pants off, not yet. Instead, he kept playing with her, his broad, thick fingers moving in and out of her as he toyed with her nipples. Those fingers curled up, catching on her g-spot and pulling another gasp from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind swimming with visions of Ben bathed in dangerous red lights, her heart pounding in her ears and a moan, he made her come again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision went blank, and she was only vaguely aware of him pulling back as she laid there and moaned, roiling on waves of pleasure. She heard his pants come off, and a moment later the broad head of his cock was sweeping through her folds. He gathered her wetness on the top of his cock, and then waited, looking deep into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mind was foggy with pleasure, her body wired from the orgasm, but she wasn’t done yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ben,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed into her in one smooth motion, his jaw falling open and a deep growl filling the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he breathed, kissing her hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clashed, lips pushing against one another as he began to move, fucking her hard. Rey’s head fell back and she groaned, her eyes locking with Ben’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was large and thick inside of her, and when it was lighter Rey would have to make a point of inspecting his cock thoroughly. It was obviously a fantastic one, curved just right so he was dragging across her g-spot with every thrust of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands gripped her waist, digging in hard as he fucked her, her whole body moving along with him. Her hips lifted to meet his, her breasts bouncing along with each thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she have forgotten this? Forgotten how perfectly he fit inside of her, how he filled her almost beyond her limits? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rediscovery was delicious. At least in this case. Everything felt familiar and new, enticing her to be closer to Ben, to run her hands over his back and map out the muscles there. To appreciate the man who was strong enough to make carrying her seem like nothing, and who was soft enough on the inside to miss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole room felt filled with fireworks and electricity, sparks flitting across her skin as his cock slid into her, building more friction between them. His face was a mask of wonder and pleasure as he looked down at her, his eyes searching hers as he buried himself deep within her over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing was harsh as he fucked her, going hard and fast like he was proving to her that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was part of them. Part of who they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Please, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole world narrowed down to just her, Ben, and the soft red light they were bathed in. It was like swimming in a dark pool of desire, and with each hard thrust, she was closer and closer to losing herself in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept thrusting, harder than before. Ben let his face drop into her shoulder for a kiss before he bracketed her head with his hands and looked in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Rey. For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet and simple words snapped the tension within her and sent her careening into the ocean of pleasure again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching her back, she dug her nails hard into his shoulders and cried out, her eyes closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few strokes later, Ben followed her, crying out her name and burying his cock deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head dropped to her shoulder again, and they laid there together, breathing deeply. Her arms came up to hold him close to her, letting his heavyweight push her into the bed as he pulsed within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bliss. Sweet bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t even attempted to break the glass, she was too wrapped up in their motions, but she didn’t regret it. There would be time for that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she was profoundly glad to have rediscovered this feeling, this connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she would have to do whatever she could to nurture it, to bring them both forward into a better and brighter future, regardless of the obstacles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY MONDAY! Thank you SO MUCH for all the love and kindness this past week! We've passed 500 kudos which is AMAZING to me, and I am so glad to be on this journey with you, as always! Reading your comments is SUCH a delight, and I love seeing y'all's reactions to things! &lt;3 Thank you for each kudo, each share, each bookmark and sub, I appreciate all of you! </p><p>Please have a wonderful rest of your week! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the afterglow and the sleep that followed, Rey was more content with life than she had been in a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. She slept dreamlessly, soundly, nestled right into Ben’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right up until a shrill, piercing beeping invaded her consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She groaned. “Is that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was his ringtone so annoying? Rey didn’t even want to know what time it was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>time was too early for that ringtone to go off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ben mumbled, rolling away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dipped and then lifted as he left her to fish for his phone off the floor. Rey snuggled further into the bed, wrapping herself in the warm blanket and velvet comforter as she drifted in and out of consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Ben asked, presumably picking up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other person spoke, but Rey could barely make out a murmur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m unavailable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven, at the earliest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned over to face where he was standing and blearily watched as he stood there with his phone to his ear. His brows were furrowed, and his intense eyes were on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey yawned and smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal with it. I’m not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” She asked him sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone thudded to the floor as Ben abandoned it, prowling towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about to be,” he promised her, his eyes flinty and determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knew what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” she laughed, “don’t let me stop you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could get used to waking up like this. Annoying ringtone and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey left Ben’s after a cozy morning spent in bed. Walking back into her beige, bland apartment was almost a shock after the dark confines of Ben’s bedroom and the formal stateliness of his manor at large. She had to resist walking right back out again and driving back to Ben’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showered, letting her aching, tired muscles sit under the hot water until it ran cold. The hot water always ran out way too soon, but it helped just enough that she knew she’d be able to work and be ok. Ben had worn her out, sure, but she still had other things to do, even though she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about last night caused a blush to break out on her cheeks, and it didn’t fade even after she got to work and spoke with Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!!” Rose called, springing out from behind the counter to give her a hug. “Oh my gosh are you doing ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled at her, “Yeah, actually. I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion spread quickly over her face as she ran back behind the counter, resuming the drink she was making, “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yesterday…” She waved one hand around as she steamed some milk. “Yesterday was so weird? What was with Ben??” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She forgot to ask him what their plan was, what their lies were going to be. She had to pretend to be upset, Rey knew that much. Rose could never know that she had gone to see Ben after work, that they had… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was blushing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?” Rose prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” Rey lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick? You look all… tired and stuff. And red? Do you have a fever? You can’t work if you’re sick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose finished making the drink and then came out from behind the counter again. Rey was frozen in place, and let Rose maneuver her to the small storeroom to the back of the shop. There, she put her hand on Rey’s forehead and compared it to her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not warm,” Rose noted, frowning. “Why are you so red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” Rey said, too quick. “It’s fine. I just… I’m still feeling weird about yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, at least, wasn’t a complete lie. Though weird was maybe an exaggeration. It was more like Rey was fixated on it, her mind replaying scenes from various points through the night. Ben texting her, his hands in her pants, kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each vision only made her redder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Rose started. “This is you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling weird?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I don’t know how I feel. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a customer, but he was pretty rude…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a customer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah right. That part sounded fake even to Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he rude?” Rey asked, playing dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose squinted at her, leaning in closer. She opened her mouth, no doubt to call Rey’s lie out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not going according to her plan. Time to change tactics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she stepped away from Rose, interrupting her, and set down her bag and pulled on an apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Rose, promise. I’m sure it was just a one-time thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except it wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey planned on seeing Ben many </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> more times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Well…” Rose said. “If you say so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good liar, truly. Rose didn’t look even the slightest bit convinced of her story. Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to distract her. There was no way she could tell her that she had seen Ben, that he was a vampire, that they had had sex. None of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Rey remembered her trump card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that whole thing with that Hux guy?” Rey asked, her brows going up. “Is something going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who cared if she was hiding something about Ben, Rey wanted to know what was up with Rose and Hux. It was the shorter woman’s turn to blush now. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s that weird guy I keep telling you about,” Rose said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that out,” Rey laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose really had described him to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he was, but Rose had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>disclosed that he made her blush, that there was a weird tension between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it possible that there was tension between them when he was so mean to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s been coming around for a while…” Rose began, looking at everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Rey prompted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we got to talking, and he is kinda mean but also…” She sighed. “I don’t know Rey! He’s also not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the worst.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty low bar to set,” Rey teased, laughing. “Is that really all it takes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nice sometimes too!” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he… Uh…” Rose blushed even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What on earth was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited for Rose to provide more, noting wanting to push her too hard and make her clam up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, after work…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had a sinking feeling all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Rose scratched at the back of her neck and looked at the ceiling. “Sometimes we meet up after I’m off of work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda? But not… Not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Rose huffed, “I mean it’s not really like a date! But we are alone together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have sex?” Rey asked, incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!! Oh my gosh no,” Rose said, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiercely </span>
  </em>
  <span>red and her hands waving all over the place as she talked. “We kiss! And sometimes he touches me and I kinda… I don’t know! It’s like a dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sinking feeling in Rey’s stomach grew heavier. Rose had thoroughly distracted her from thoughts of Ben, but now she was fixated on the idea of Hux, the vampire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting Rose after work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s stomach turned. What if Hux was taking advantage of her? What if Hux was using her, and she didn’t know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a dream? Like… he is that good of a kisser?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to keep her voice light, but it was hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to notice, “Well he is… But it’s like. My head is always fuzzy after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Really? Just from kissing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Rose sputtered, “Yes! Why else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw her hands up, “I don’t know! He just seemed so mean to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Rose even admit it if she did know he was feeding on her? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did Ben know Hux was hanging around Rose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!!” She said, “But when we’re alone he’s really different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound healthy,” Rey pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Weird.” Rose said. “He apologizes every night, but then he shows up and he’s kind of a dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small bell on the counter, to ask for assistance, and it went off just then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Rey muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok!” Rose exclaimed. “You go, I’m sorry we should just go to dinner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This week?” Rey asked. “We have things to talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed, not sounding sure of it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Rey really needed to get her alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure,” she agreed. “Friday night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose gathered up her purse and coat and then lingered a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look… Be safe, okay?” Rose prompted her. “I feel like weird things are going on lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Rey promised. “It’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Fan Fic Monday! &lt;3 Thank you all so much for your continued support! I appreciate it so much, and I hope you have a wonderful week!! </p><p>Special thanks to the people who've taken the time to check out my patreon and to support me and my writing! You should mosey on over there if you're looking for more smut. Cause... there's quite a bit of it over there lol. </p><p>Thank you so much, as always! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three-quarters through her shift, Rey was mentally checked out already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life was hurtling past her at an alarming rate, and as soon as the coffee shop slowed down, her mind stopped thinking about coffee, and began to process everything. Her thoughts were practically whirring as she worked through the week’s events, trying to decide how she felt about everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a short period of time, she had discovered that vampires were real, that she had been in some kind of relationship with one, that Ben was… Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was so Ben, there was nothing else to call him, no other words for him except what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Ben. He was a vampire, and they had had sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicate shivers ran up her back and through her as she remembered. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>done that, and she really hoped they would do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was Phasma, and Rose, and Hux. Two of them vampires, coworkers of Ben’s. Plus there was the matter of Rose… Her friend, her sweet friend who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow </span>
  </em>
  <span>spending time a vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea to what extent they were seeing each other, but her mind could imagine so many things. Was Hux taking advantage of her? Using her for her blood? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone binged, and before she could look at the message,  the bell over the door rang, and the red-haired, lanky Hux entered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes immediately shot to hers and narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” he sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there were any shivers left in her body, they were gone and replaced with cold dread. Her spine snapped straight and she plastered a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! How can I help?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked towards Rey, eyeing her up and down, “Where’s Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Where is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh… Not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.” Hux practically snarled, stalking to the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed his hands on the cold granite surface, and leaned into it, towering over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did she go?” Hux asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here,” Rey said. “She works in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice dropped low, and he ground out his next question like he was barely containing his anger. “Where does she live?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey didn’t know what else to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he even here? There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>way she was giving this strange man Rose’s address. He was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mean one, at that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rey, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or I’ll tear it out of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just her, or were his fangs growing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even want to know?” She asked, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know.” He insisted. “It’s none of your business, you fucking human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Human? </span>
  </em>
  <span>This did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>bode well for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone binged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Uh… Look… Can we just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sneer deepened, and he ground out, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey glanced around the shop, but it only confirmed what she already knew. She was in here alone with Hux, and he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tension was practically rolling off of him in waves, so much of it stored in his lanky shoulders that he was shaking with it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so worried about her?” She asked him, slowly backing away from the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that was too fast and too smooth, Hux rounded the corner of the counter and crowded in on Rey. He pushed closer and closer until the rear counter was digging into her lower back and her chest was practically brushing his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart pounded as she realized she was trapped. Rey was alone in the coffee shop with an angry vampire, and she had no doubt that he would tear her neck open if she didn’t comply with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, Hux waited, his eyes boring into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Rey tried to ask again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was such bullshit. If he didn’t answer her, she can and would go tae kwon do on his ass. She should start carrying stakes around with her too, if this was the level of violence vampires seemed to operate on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” He demanded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey held up her hands and narrowed her eyes at the aggressive vampire who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here, and I don’t know where she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup, those were definitely fangs she was seeing. Two long, lethally sharp fangs where there used to be canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Rey needed to see, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to let some rude vamp she didn’t even know bite her or attack her or whatever it was Hux had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustering her courage and moving as quickly as she can, she lifted a knee and sent it right into his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” Hux huffed, and then moved a hand down to his crotch, covering it, wide surprised eyes on Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey maneuvered quickly around him, headed to the front door, ready to abandon </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she wasn’t quick enough. A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm, yanking her back and wrenching her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” She yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>smart,” he told her, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what are you going to do?” She taunted him. “Bite me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if she had kneed him again, his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Rey used the moment to pull away from him, fleeing again for the door. But she was again too slow, he was superhuman quick, overtaking her again in a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Hux snarled at her, eyes practically sparking with bright anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” She yelled, and tried to kick at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sighed like she was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying creature, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling against his hold again, she tried to twist and kick at the back of his knees, but Hux was ready. He pulled her closer again and spun her, twisting one arm up and behind her back, lifting it so high she thought her shoulder was going to pop out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t she thought to keep stakes on her? If she survived this, the first thing she was doing was storing one in her purse </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rey protested, up on her toes, trying to keep her shoulder in its socket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her heart was beating so hard her chest ached, and it only amplified the sense of wrongness the tension on her shoulder created. She was moments away from having her shoulder fucked up so bad she wouldn’t be able to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi was a nice guy, but even he couldn’t get her out of that bind. She wouldn’t be able to work, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>that money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless Hux decided to snap her next neck, that is. Bills don’t matter when you’re cold and in the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell over the door rang again, and as quickly as Hux had turned her and twisted her arm, he was gone again. Rey’s head swam with the sudden movement, and barely managed to turn in time to see a large, dark, enraged Ben lifting Hux up into the air before he pushed him against the far wall. The wall was covered in a decorative metal plate with an oblong grill in it, and one of the edges pushed into Hux’s cheek as Ben held him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Ben demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to show up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux taunted, putting on a brave face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would handle this. Why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the question entirely, Hux insisted, “She knows something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doubt me?” Ben asked him, his voice dipping low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh enough cryptic nonsense and empty statements,” Hux spat. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your nose,” Ben told him. “Do you smell Rose on her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux frowned, and then took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I only smell her. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rose hasn’t been here for hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Why had he said it like that, like it was more than just Ben being in the room with them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he… smell Ben on her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was disturbing enough that she pushed it aside entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Ben snapped. “So stop acting like a fool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let Hux go suddenly, and the ginger man landed roughly on the floor, stumbling briefly before he righted himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on his clothes, setting them to rights. Then, he lifted his chin at Rey, drawing Ben’s attention to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the carefully cool facade, Rey saw twinges of concern in their dark depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her?” Hux asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle it.” Ben told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rolled his eyes, “Oh, will you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s head snapped around to glare at Hux so fast, Rey was surprised it didn’t go full circle like an owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux took a step back at whatever he saw on Ben’s face, his bravado rapidly withering under Ben’s harsh glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here. I think you’ve done enough damage for one evening. So skulking somewhere else for a meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even bothering to come up with a response, Hux sniffed at her one last time, and left </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben waited a moment, his eyes keen on the door, and listening intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank goodness, Hux seemed to disappear into the night, and no customers approached the shop. They were close enough to closing now that she figured they had the rest of her shift to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rey huffed. “What the hell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took two large strides towards her and framed her face with his hands, looking intently into her eyes. He checked over every inch of her face, looking for signs of… something, before he relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.” She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. “What was all that about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Ben admitted. “Hux is erratic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he feeding from Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was afraid to hear his answer, and Ben didn’t beat around the bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pressed his forehead against hers, “It’ll be ok. We’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose is my friend,” she told him. “I don’t want him to hurt her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was incredibly firm and resolute. Rey believed him. He wasn’t a man who took his word lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her quickly, and then stepped back, looking her up and down. “He didn’t hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just scared me a little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben frowned deeply, and then glared at the door, as if he was debating going after Hux to kick his ass for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Rey placed a hand on his arm. “Stay, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart hadn’t quite settled down yet, and her arm ached like hell. Immediately, his expression softened and he walked towards her and gathered her up in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay.” His hands ran up and down her back. “I’ll stay, it’s alright. How long until you close?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could just make out a clock over his shoulder, “Half an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close early,” he said, as if it was a completely normal thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… No?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just close shop early!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can.” Ben let her go and walked to the door, then he flipped the sign from Open to Closed, and locked the door. He walked back to her, and grabbed her hand. “There. Closed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to figure out what to say, how exactly she should protest this, but then Ben started walking. He led her through the small seating area, back behind the counter, and then into the small back room. He kicked the door closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Ben leaned in and kissed her, his hands drifting under her shirt. Rey’s eyes closed, the early closure already forgotten as she leaned into the kiss. Her heart pounded for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>different reason now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so solid in front of her, and they were alone in the small softly lit room. Ben had protected her from Hux, and for the next half hour, she had nothing to do, and no one to pay attention to, except for this tall, gentle vampire. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you follow me on twitter you might have seen, I had some distressing personal news this week so I might take time off from updating for 1-2 weeks so I can have time to process and self care. </p><p>If you want updates on what I decide/how things are going, the best place to get that info is over there. Thank you so much for your patience and support, it means a lot to me! I promise to be back at this absolutely as soon as I can be! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth was warm and firm against her own, drifting back and forth as he drank her in, before pressing in more insistently. He was devouring her, folding in her body as close to his as he could, stroking her tongue with his own. Rey could feel the tinges of that storm within him again, riled up by Hux and danger and the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux had assumed he would wipe her memory, but instead Ben was giving her something she could never forget, would never let go. Ben would protect her, he would use all of that power and turbulence to keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never had that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know to come?” Rey asked between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands tensed against her bare skin, his firm grip making her tremble. He was holding her closely, like he was afraid to let her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t respond to my message. And then I got a… concerning text from Hux.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concerning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeply.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pressed his lips to Rey’s again and told her, “No more about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend, she’d left the shop, and then Hux tore in looking for her. What if he went and found her, what if he hurt her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose is fine,” he assured her. “Hux won’t hurt her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned his forehead against hers, and met her eyes seriously. “Rey, be calm. He won’t hurt her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was impassioned and certain, and he was so close to her, she believed him. Ben was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was old and strong and determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also knew that if something was wrong, he would help her make it right. Rey was now certain of that. Ben… liked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, she knew that if he couldn’t fix it, then they had deeper troubles than just trying to find Rose. A problem that could stump Ben Solo was a big problem indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let herself fall into kissing him again. They were alone with the soft music that drifted in from the main room, in the dimly lit back room. Rey didn’t know the last time she spent this much time in the back room, but she wasn’t upset about being there with Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Ben again after she knew him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew him, was so fundamentally different from their previous encounters, that Rey felt like a completely different person. Every shift of his body pulled something out of her, every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips seemed to electrify her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if he’d been holding back before, hiding the knowledge he had of her and her body, and now it was unleashed. He knew just how deeply to kiss her, where to wrap his hands and hold her in place. Ben knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was completely willing to use that knowledge to drive her mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sank into the kisses and caresses easily, like she assumed she had hundreds of other times before. There was no resistance in her, she was putty in his hands, and she was excited to see what he would make of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands explored the small of her back, and then slid upward, tickling her spine and pulling her chest flush with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rumbled happily and tilted his head, pressing us ever closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was soft, barely audible. It was like he was reassuring himself by holding her close, saying the words out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Rey affirmed. “I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” He asked, pulling back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were roiling with a storm again, swirling with conflicting anger and concern. Anger at Hux, concern from her, clashing and mixing until it was just raw emotion. Emotion that he poured out into her as he kissed her and whispered to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so afraid,” He admitted softly. “So afraid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed and pressed in closer, her arms wrapping around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” she reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed into her mouth and his fingers tensed at her back, like he was trying to find some way to pull her closer, to keep them from never parting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving on impulse, Rey pulled at his shoulders, and maneuvered them so her back was against a small counter. Hopping up, she landed on the counter and then pulled Ben between her legs and kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed himself into her, towering over her and angling his head to kiss her firmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Rey going to really make out with her vampire at her place of work? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Yes she was, and she might even do more than that, if he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rey’s hands dug into his coat and found his waistband, quickly untucking his shirt and sliding her hands up his abs and over his pectorals. Ben sighed into their kiss and moved his own hands. He cupped her breasts and squeezed, sending shivers right to her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rey could even moan, his phone began to ring, that same shrill ringtone she remembered from their morning together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled back and sighed, “Hang on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, answering the call quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a weird name, but Rey didn’t dwell on it too much when Ben pulled her face into his chest, cradling her there as he spoke. His voice rumbled under her cheek as he spoke, and Rey closed her eyes, letting its timbre reassure her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her adrenaline was still rushing from her encounter with Hux and Ben’s ministrations. Now, she let her heart calm mind drift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did message me, yes.” Ben said, voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>formal. “I handled it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment passed, and Rey could just barely make out the voice on the other end as they responded. It was strangely rumbly and sickly, like whoever was speaking was very old or very frail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” he murmured, his hand gently stroking down her hair. “No, I didn’t see any girl with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sickly voice said something harsh, and Ben’s body stiffened under her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ben snapped. And then, “Sorry. No. I did not see her with any girl. Where did you learn of her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was at the crown of her head, and it stayed there, tensing and holding her tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Very well, Supreme Leader.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another seemingly snide remark from the leader, and then Ben hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent, but his breathing was hard and aggravated, and Rey could hear his heart pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Hux,” He spat. “He got caught.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caught?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Rose. Snoke caught him in a lie, figured out he was seeing a human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mind ground to a stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>a human? Rose was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her??” Her voice came out as a screech, but she couldn’t really find it in her to muster composure. “As in he was feeding on her??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not wiping her memory, yes.” Ben confirmed. “Snoke has a vast network of spies, he knows things…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and let her go, taking a step back so he could look into her eyes. The storm was still there in its depths, but he was troubled now, the turbulence rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we agreed to keep wiping yours. To keep you as innocent as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Hux let that happen? How could Rose? She’s smarter than that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he said. “There’ no way to tell until I ask him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to ask him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice,” Ben told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew infinitely more serious then, his voice dipping and his eyes troubled and sorry and angry and determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snoke has Rose. And Hux is going to do something rash.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I decided to just sit down and TRY writing an update, and it seems one fell out of my brain, yay! Thank you for being understanding about my break last week. &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you as always for your kind words, bookmarks, subs and all of your kind comments! I appreciate all of them. </p><p>Have a wonderful Monday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes blew wide, and her mouth fell open, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He has Rose?!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How had that happened? Why hadn’t Rey seen the warning signs? Why hadn’t she protected her friend? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ben said, as cool as can be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! What do we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We </span>
  </em>
  <span>do nothing. I will go and speak with the Supreme Leader. We’ll see if I can convince him to wipe her memory and let her go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shot up straight and hopped off the counter, forcing Ben to step back as she pushed a finger into his chest, “No! That’s not ok! What if you can’t convince him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then she’ll die,” he said, his eyes flashing with his ire. “She will be killed as a lesson for Hux. I will have to convince Snoke that wiping her memory would be the greater suffering for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blood ran cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose dying, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was too terrible to imagine, her vivacious and bright eyes going dim, her blood being taken from her, or her body being mutilated. That couldn’t happen, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what if you can’t?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey demanded again, poking his chest in time with her words. “This is her life we’re talking about! She’s my friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ben nearly growled, his voice dipping low. “But this is our only option.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baloney!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey refused to accept what he said as the truth. It couldn’t be the truth. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>just one option, it didn’t work like that! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think can be done?” He asked her, sarcastic. “You’re going to storm his tower and face him single handedly? Kill the </span>
  <em>
    <span>oldest </span>
  </em>
  <span>creature on the planet? You and what army of vampires, Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey almost flushed, she knew she was being irrational, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be! Rational, safe thinking wasn’t going to save Rose from vampires. This was going to be hard, and risky, she just knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need an army!” She stubbornly declared, “I have me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben growled, “You’re not going anywhere near him. He’d kill you as soon as he saw you, and you wouldn’t stand a chance. We’re lucky Rose isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t just sit around and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey told him. “This is my fault!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took a step closer to her, trapping her arm between them as he captured her other hand with his own. He caged her in back against the counter, looking down seriously into her eyes. The angry storm was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is not your fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you will do nothing. This is Hux’s mess, not your own, and I intend to clean it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid out each statement like it was a truth universally acknowledged, and not just his opinion, his intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay at my house,” he declared. “Where it’s safe. I will go find Hux and get him to stand down. Then, I’ll find Rose and convince Snoke to let her go. It will be simple, but I need to know that you’re safe while I’m doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound simple.” She accused, trying to tear her hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is simple, but simple does not mean easy.” He kept a firm hold on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again to pull her hands away, “Let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had she gone from wanting to jump his bones, to this? She wanted to think, and she couldn’t think when he was so close, when her emotions were conflicting with one another. Her fear from earlier was back full force, and combined with a profound panic that was making it hard to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until you agree to stay at my house. I still need to feed from you today, and my home is much more secure than wherever your apartment is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blinked. “I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been to her apartment? Huh. She filed that nugget of information away for later, not willing to be distracted by the revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” She shouted, “I am going to help! Rose is my friend, I have to help her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then help her,” he said, “by helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am the only person who can help her, Rey, and I need you to let me do that. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I’m too damn worried about you dying while I’m helping her. Snoke can read minds, Rey. If you’re not safe, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will think about, and then you’ll end up just like Rose. I need to be able to keep my mind blank, or this will never work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave her something to latch onto, “He can read minds?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That is why we always made sure to wipe yours after we met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren’t safe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought back to all of the day dreaming she had done, all of the dirty thoughts she had had about Ben. All of those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was violating, to think of this unknown man listening to all of her thoughts and dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me before?” She asked him, frowning up at him. “I had no idea! I think about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben! What the hell!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth parted, just a little, as did the storm in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” He asked her, his voice quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey licked her lips, “Of course I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large breath </span>
  <em>
    <span>whooshed </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of him, and Ben tilted his head, pressing his forehead to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to be safe, Rey. Please. You don’t know what we’re dealing with. I do. Let me do what I need to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fight deflated out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was right, she did. Ben and Hux, they were both enormously strong, she couldn’t even imagine how strong Snoke was, if he really was as old as Ben said. Rey was of no use to anyone dead, let alone to Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched her carefully, and seemed to sense the shift within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to leave, now. Take my key, drive right to my house. Go inside, lock the door behind you. There’s a small room in the basement, back right hand corner. There’s where I want you to stay, ok? Go in, and lock the door behind you. Don’t come out until I’m there with you. I know how to get in, but Hux and Snoke do not. You’ll be safe there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed, “Alright. Just… be careful, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Rose be ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her, “She will be. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in a whoosh, he was gone, and Rey was again alone in the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tidied things up quickly and then drove to Ben’s as he asked. Her hands shook on the wheel, as she drove, but she kept her eyes on the road and tried her best not to think about Ben. He had asked her to trust him, so she would do her best to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only option, anyway, and there were limits to even her defiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked in front of the huge historic looking home, and used his key to let herself inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong, standing in the huge white foyer without the inky black smudge that was Ben being there with her. The shining banisters winked back at her as they gleamed, seeming to mock her solitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, sighed, and then walked through the foyer and into the kitchen. She’d never been to the basement before, not that she remembered anyway, but she assumed she could get there from the kitchen, like a normal home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she was right, and there was a door at the back that opened onto a carpeted set of stairs. She stared down at it, debating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had said to go right there, but he might be gone for a while, and she was still in her work clothes. He wouldn’t mind if he took some of his clothes though, would he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided he would not, and she decided to move quickly as she did it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting, she made her way to the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. His bed was perfectly made, and the space smelled comforting, like Ben. The closet door was slightly ajar, and Rey squeezed herself in, flicking on the lights as she went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly grabbed the first sweater and pair of joggers she put her hands on, and then stole out of the closet again, flicking the light off again. Then, she sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs, and into the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous, </span>
  </em>
  <span>spanning the entire length of the mansion.The main room was occupied by a beautiful mahogany bar, with carvings of vines and boulders and flowers on the paneled front, and a large pool table with a red felt middle and carved legs that matched the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sumptuous, clearly meant to be some kind of dude’s hang out room or party space. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A man cave, in Ben’s home.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who would have thought? Ben didn’t seem like the type to entertain, but perhaps Rey was wrong about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way past the pool table, her hand trailing along the wooden paneled walls with custom molding that carried on the boulders and rocks and plants motif. It was a mix of hard and soft, with the hard wooden surfaces and soft carpet under her feet, it felt like Ben might still be there with her, even though the room seemed impractical for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the rest of the house, both perfectly suited to him, and somehow not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. More like, it had the essence of Ben everywhere, but he hadn’t taken the time to make it his own. It was an empty shell, waiting to be made into something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked through a large seating area with a television, a door that led into a lush and velvet lined home theater, and made her way to the back right of the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, there was an unassuming door with a heavy looking knob. If her mental map was right, whatever was on the other side would extend </span>
  <em>
    <span>past </span>
  </em>
  <span>where the house ended, and be underground on its own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the knob, which to her relief opened easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side, an automatic light clicked on, and a warm yellow light filled the small, dark grey room. Along one wall was a desk with a radio, a computer, and a phone. The back wall was lined with shelves and shelves of books, and the last wall had a large refrigerator, a pantry, and a small sink set into a single counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle was an inviting couch, which Rey assumed was where she would be sleeping tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped inside, took one last look out into the room behind her, and then closed and locked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whoosh filled the space, the air being sucked out and then sealed away, and a low hum came from behind the bookshelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were there </span>
  <em>
    <span>air filters </span>
  </em>
  <span>in here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geeze, you’d think he was worried about nukes or something,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast to its purpose, the panic room </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make her feel better. Rey felt worse, more panicked, as if this room confirmed all of her worst fears. Ben was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid </span>
  </em>
  <span>of something, and she had the sinking feeling that that something was the same man who had her friend in his clutches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be safe,” she whispered, clutching her stolen clothing to her chest. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday friends!! I hope you're having an excellent day and are looking forward to a safe and SOCIALLY DISTANT Thanksgiving (seriously, don't have a party or attend any large events)! </p><p>Enjoy!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey changed into Ben’s clothes and then settled down on the couch. Half-heartedly, she looked at the books along the back wall, considering grabbing one to read, but quickly decided against it. Instead she laid down and stared at the ceiling, her mind running a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was Ben now? Where was Rose? Was she ok? What if Snoke hurt her, or hurt Ben? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no answers for any of it, and she knew she couldn’t text him. Ben had to avoid thinking of her, to maintain iron control over his thoughts to keep her safe. No wonder past her had opted to have her memories wiped, the pressure she felt now, realizing she had to think of Ben as little as possible… it was a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was safe here though, she figured. Down here in this panic room, she could be with her thoughts, and when she left again, she would do her best to not think of Ben. Ben, who was risking his life to help her friend, Ben who had forgiven her for stabbing him, who had tried to let her go when she forgot him. And Ben who she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached with the weight of it, crashing down on her all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it, all she needed to know, before she was filled with a fire. Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>figure this out, there was no other option. There had to be a way to be with Ben, to be safe, and to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not just for her, but for Ben to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storm that lived behind his eyes, she knew what it meant, she knew that his past was filled with regrets and hardship, with misunderstandings and trials. She was determined to calm it, to accept it as part of him, and to help him overcome it. She would be the person to stand against that storm, to face it head on, and to tame it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, and began to count the lights she saw in the ceiling, the knots in the wooden paneling. She could do it, but she had to wait for him first, had to know Rose was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed slowly, like molasses creeping across a sidewalk, slow and deadly and sticky. Each moment was an eternity in the windowless panic room. Every time she checked her phone, hardly any time had passed, and she began to grow antsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knee bobbed as she waited, bouncing up and down as she laid there and her mind raced. How much longer would she have to be here alone, wondering? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept looking up, at the ceiling, then over at the walls, then at her phone, counting the minutes as they passed. The first hour passed slowly, the second even slower, by the third, she was ready to either come out of her skin, or to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey yawned, and then turned over, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was better than this waiting, and she willed her body to calm enough to do it. It would all be better when she woke up, it had to be. Ben had promised her, and she believed in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lids fluttering, she yawned again, and sighed. It would be okay… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crash! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could drift off, a thundering shattering crash came from the other side of the panic room door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shot up off of the couch, and scrambled over the back of it, crouching behind the hulking mass and watching the door carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck are you!” Someone shouted, loud enough for her to just barely make out the words, but still muffled enough she had no idea who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another, softer voice apparently responded to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frantically looked around, heart racing, for a weapon, something she could hold. Why did she keep forgetting to bring stakes with her? She needed them more and more, and for some reason she kept forgetting to make them! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another bang, as something thudded into the wall next to the door. Then, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the door, shaking it in it’s frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sturdy door, with several locks in it and a reinforced frame. Whatever had hit it, hit it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The softer voice spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The louder one roared, “I CAN SMELL HER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softer one said something Rey assumed was sarcastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked around again, and eyed the desk. There was probably a pair of scissors in there, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to the desk and yanked open all the drawers, quickly locating a letter opener and a pair of scissors. It wasn’t much, but it was all she had. Moving quickly to the middle of the room, she stood before the door, the opener in one hand, the scissors in the other as the door rattled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurgh!” The voice shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shook again and again then, as the vampire on the other side hit it over and over again. It held firm, at first, the metal door rattling loudly, but otherwise staying in it’s frame. But after a moment, the wood began to crack and shiver around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t sure what was behind the drywall of the panic room, but whatever it was was beginning to buckle, pushing against the wooden paneling and giving way under the vampire’s strength. The integrity of the room was tough, but it wasn’t tough enough to keep out a determined vampire, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey eyes her phone, debating on texting Ben. What if he was still with Snoke? What if texting him meant Rose died, or that Snoke found out about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she clutched her items tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wooden panels began to splinter in earnest, and Rey could just make out squares of cinder blocks begging to shift and move and push on the other side. There wasn’t a choice, whoever this was would kill her if they made it in here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach clenched and her head swam. Was this Hux, or was this someone Snoke had sent? Perhaps Ben had already failed, and this was Snoke’s revenge, to terminate the source of Ben’s disobedience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the letter opener and grabbed her phone, quickly sending a message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SOS. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She typed it quickly and then hit send, tossing her phone back onto the couch and taking up her letter opener again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door continued to rattle and the walls to shake. If they were talking, she couldn’t hear them over her own heart pounding or the room coming down around her. One of the wooden panels popped off the wall entirely, clattering to the ground. The grey cinder blocks and drywall on the other side were already crumbling, and peaks of light began to come through from the room beyond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was paralyzed, frozen in place as the vampire ran into the door over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud, thud, thud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Each one deteriorated the wall further and further, until she was catching glimpses of red hair and raging eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hux. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, this was not good. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had something happened to Rose? Why was he here? Was he looking for revenge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes caught on hers and he snarled, “You are here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, the voice she now recognized as Phasma’s drawled, “Of course it’s her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stopped ramming his shoulder into the door, and began to pry down cinder blocks with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Hux demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Rey stammered. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who,” Phasma told her. “Kylo Ren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was the Ben she didn’t know, the cold man who took over when Ben felt like he had to protect himself, protect her. It wasn’t the real Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux slammed his shoulder into the wall, dislodging two more cinder blocks. The gap was wide enough that he could climb through if he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me,” Hux told her. “Where is Kylo Ren?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know!” Rey said, “Honestly, I h-have no idea, he just told me to wait here for him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pried down four more blocks, and then stepped through, stooping to fit through the hole. Phasma followed behind him, looking quite a bit more elegant as she picked her way through the rubble and into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from me,” she told him, holding up her scissors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “Or what? You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>and we’re vampires. You will give me what I want, or I will kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux, don’t be so dramatic,” Phasma sighed. “We’ll only maim her. We can’t kill her or Kylo will have our heads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head whipped around so fast to glare at her, before he leveled his glare on Rey again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will tell me, or I will tear your limbs from your body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall blonde woman scoffed, her arms folding as she watched their exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sigh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux spat at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said nothing,” Phasma informed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it possible for Rey to distract them long enough that Ben would come home? They seemed more than naturally inclined to bicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t understand why you’re here,” Rey said. “Who are you people? Do you work for Ben?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We work </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kylo,” Hux said, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Phasma unfolded her arms and smiled at Rey. “Cheeky, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to look as confused as possible. What if she stabbed Hux now, would they leave her alone? Or would they just snap her neck? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he worked with people,” she told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was only a small lie, and they seemed to buy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denying us, is he?” Phasma asked. “Interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux snarled, “It doesn’t matter. Tell us where he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to ask me? You work with him, why don’t you just call him? “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like we didn’t try that,” Hux sniffed. “We’re not idiots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not an idiot,” the woman declared, arching a brow at Hux. “Your capacities are variable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux whirled on her, stepping towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Huxley,” Phamsa said. “Just ask her again. I’m sure she knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” Rey insisted, “Look, really. I have no idea where he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us,” Hux insisted. “He has something of mine, and I want it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made no sense. What could Ben have taken from Hux? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma groaned, “You’re so dramatic. Just kill her and let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux nodded, “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Rey shouted, scrambling backwards. “Please, I can call him! He’ll pick up if I call, I’m sure of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just use your phone,” Phamsa told her, voice sickeningly pleasant. “We don’t need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stepped closer, his tight smile menacing, red hair even redder in the dim lighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raised the scissors in her hand, “Stop! Stay away from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, not this time.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Hux was behind her, the scissors yanked out of her hand and tossed blade first into the wall. It stuck there, with a hard thud as he wrenched her head back and to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Ben will be quite amenable after you’re dead,” Phamsa said. “He’s been too… strange of late. It’s time he re-focused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s teeth brushed her throat, and Rey jerked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so wrong, having someone else so close to her, to have their teeth so close to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” She shouted squirming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think not,” Hux whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same breath, he bit down into her neck, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey screamed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me, having this completely written but forgetting to post until 9 PM! Whoops! Sorry, and a late Happy Monday y'all! I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pain blossomed immediately out from where the bite was, and she struggled, trying to tug away from him, but it only served to tear at her neck, intensifying the agony. Rey kicked out, screamed, tried to pull even harder, but Hux’s arms clamped around her and held her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind fogged up as it tried to protect her from the pain, tried to keep her away from the horrible reality she was living. In the span of a few short minutes, she had gone from being wrapped up in the safety of a panic room, of a space Ben had let her into, a place where she could wait for him and be out of danger, to having that room destroyed. To having this strange vampire attack her and put his teeth where Ben’s belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wrong, so wrong, and her mind was filled with that word over and over again, pushing into the pain and driving her mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She yelled, “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux did not stop, if anything he held her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept waiting for the pain to fade, for the vampiric enzymes to dull her pain and relieve her, but it never happened. It just got worse and worse, her body growing weaker and hazier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma sighed, Rey barely picking up on the noise through her pain and the fog. “There are faster ways to kill someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux growled, low in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Rey tried again weakly. “Please, let me go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do that,” Phasma said, cooly. “ As long as you’re alive, you’re a risk, and Snoke wants you eliminated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain went into overdrive, trying to work through her words and make sense of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke knew of her? How? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Ben ok? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if he was never coming for her? What if this was it for her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to accept, hard to believe. Her Ben, her vampire, her strong, steadfast man, could not be dead. It wasn’t possible. He would move heaven and earth to stay alive, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that deep down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was dead, she was doomed. How could she survive this, if Ben couldn’t survive his encounter with Snoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just Rey. She was strong, capable, could handle herself… But Hux was supernatural, stronger than any human, and he was killing her slowly while Phasma watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping closer, the taller woman narrowed her eyes and carefully observed her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s getting there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s arms flexed around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kill this one, Snoke will let your little pet go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s chest rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so angry. You’re lucky he’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering </span>
  </em>
  <span>letting her live. You’re lucky he values Kylo’s cooperation and </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention more than he cares about your… dalliance.” She scoffed. “He’ll probably just kill her when you’re done with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s teeth came out of her at that, and for a blissful moment, she had a reprieve from the pain as it settled into a dull throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux began, his voice laced with a sickly kind of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” she told him. “You know I’m right. She’s going to die one way or another, Hux. Killing this one only buys you time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did Phasma not even see Rey as </span>
  <em>
    <span>a person? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She remained in Hux’s hold, woozy and swaying. How much longer would she have to suffer for? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In unison, Hux and Phasma’s heads swiped around to the back of the room, and a dark blur faster than anything she had ever seen before rushed at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey screamed, Phasma laughed, and Hux grunted as he was torn away from her, thrown backwards into the rubble of the panic room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not dead yet then?” Phasma mocked. “I can fix that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed, and suddenly where she once had short, black nails, she had long black talons that came to a wicked edge. Where her humanesque canines were, she now had long wicked fangs that seemed to glint under the basement’s lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux groaned behind her as Rey fell to a heap where she stood, and a large black shadow stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try,” Ben rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing was harsh, as if he’d been running for miles, but he barely grunted as Phasma rammed into him, snarling. Ben staggered, and then shifted his weight throwing Phasma off of him and away from Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey panted, trying to stay conscious, to keep her head, but things were still fuzzy. She couldn’t even say as much as his name with how woozy she was. Not that it mattered too much, Ben’s full attention was on the other two vampires in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rose from the rubble, coughing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sniffed. “Armitage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Hux growled, and then lunged, his own nails elongated into claws, eyes growing bright and his teeth sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more obvious now than ever before that these people weren’t human. Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>logically that they were not, had seen them do things, had them </span>
  <em>
    <span>do things to her </span>
  </em>
  <span>that no human could manage. But seeing Ben clash with those who would hurt her… it was inescapable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These were </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampires, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were dangerous and deadly, and they survived off of </span>
  <em>
    <span>human blood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of them had tried to kill her, not even five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danger was a permanent part of her life now, with Ben in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched, eyes wide and head swimming, unable to look away or do anything other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>absorb. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben and Phasma and Hux clashed with each other, their bodies making sickly crunches on impact that didn’t seem to slow them down at all. They dug their claws into eachother’s abdomens, into necks and arms and legs, and it slowed none of them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each vampire seemed to heal almost as quickly as the damage was done, and their blood was thick and dark red, but minimal. They didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleed </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a normal human would. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did he do with her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux asked, voice rumbling like shrill lightning through the long, narrow room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben answered like the thunder, rumbling as he swiped as Phasma, who just laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux declared, and then lunged again, ramming his shoulder into Ben’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their power was undeniable. Ben was strong, she knew, but Hux was fast, and Phasma was unhinged and precise. Each of their strengths played into and against the other, creating a whirlwind of violence that was hard to follow visually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux growled and swiped at Ben as Phasma flanked him, her talons digging into his exposed side as Ben tried to block Hux. He ignored Phasma, and instead hurled Hux into the air with one hand, and then down into the pool table, his fingers wrapped firmly around the other man’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put a hand to her head, trying to keep her eyes on Ben, trying to make sure he was okay, but each second that passed only had her feeling worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did this have to happen now, before she was fully back on the vampiric enzymes? Why did it have to be Rose who was in danger? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben grunted, pushing Hux further into the pool table with one hand and swiping at Phasma with the other. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then where is she?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop this madness and I’ll tell you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma laughed, “You’re lying. Snoke knows about Rose, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and your little pet. He knows both of your dirty little secrets. He wouldn’t let you keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>human pets. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your devotions belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart squeezed as Phasma lunged again, her talons digging deep into Ben’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben swore, staggering back, letting Hux go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t keep Ben staggered for too long before he was pushing back at her, his hand at her neck as he pushed her into the far wall, cracking the drywall in the process. Dust swirled in the air around them as they fought in earnest, catching on the lights and creating violent little tornadoes as they rushed past lights and fell into the opposite wall, their claws aiming for one another's throats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes flashed between the two, watching as Phasma bore her teeth and aimed for Ben’s neck. Ben snarled and pushed back against her chest, grunting with the effort. He was still breathing hard, and his arms shook as he fought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if this wasn’t his first fight of the day, as if something else had worn him out before he had come here to confront Hux and Phasma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop this, Phasma.” Ben told her, his hands closing around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, completely delighted by his question. “You know we’ll win. It’s two against one, Kylo. You won’t be Snoke’s favorite for much longer. I’ll kill your </span>
  <em>
    <span>plaything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hux’s, and then I will be rewarded.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes flashed, and then he lunged at Phasma, falling heavy onto her back, making her stagger to stay upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux!” She shouted, reaching around to pull at him on her back. “Stop this immediately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she’s still alive,” he told her, “I can’t let you hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Phasma swore. “And if she’s not already, I’ll make sure of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hauled in deep breath after breath, trying to stay focused. “She’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes narrowed, and he asked Ben, “Is she really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux rolled his eyes to the ceiling, “You had better be telling me the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in unison, Hux and Ben lunged at Phasma, their claws extended and fangs bared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma’s eyes widened briefly, then she smiled. “Oh, this will be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braced herself for their impact, and they slammed into her with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>that shook the walls. Ben and Hux’s combined strengths made for a dance of strength and agility that Phasma immediately had to change course to counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the quick direct approach she seemed to favor, she had to block and parry, striking out only when she had an opening, and even those were scarce. Ben and Hux covered each other’s backs, protecting each other from Phasma as they worked forward, swiping at her with their claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved faster and faster with each passing moment, with each step they took towards her. Their limbs began to blur and merge together, and Rey stopped being able to keep track of who was hitting who, who was lunging where. Ben growled and rumbled as Hux cursed and Phasma laughed, and then coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yield,” Ben demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hux snarled, “She’ll never yield. We need to kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>try,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blonde responded, and then pulled away suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux stumbled and Ben took a step back, both of them eyeing her carefully. Phasma smiled, and lunged at Hux first, her claws swiping across his shoulders and then down, digging deep, rendering one of his arms useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben growled and lunged at her, but Phasma had been anticipating it. Her switch had forced them off of the attack and onto the defensive, and with her speed and knowledge of how they liked to fight, she was able to quickly render them useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sidestepped him and whipped around behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey tried to call out to him, but Phasma was fast and her voice was weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of digging her claws into Ben’s shoulder, as she intended, the blonde’s head whipped around and her eyes caught on Rey’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced at Rey and then at Phasma, as without prompting, he lunged at the other woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not touch her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma cackled, “Oh? Won’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma ran towards Rey, and she tried to scramble to stand, to summon the strength to move away, to climb back into the rubble of the panic room and hide. Her head swam and she was light headed. When she tried to stand, nothing happened. She stayed there on the ground, helpless and unable to move as Phasma rushed towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was a dark streak behind her, but he was breathing heavily, trying to get ahead of her, to round her off and keep her away from Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helplessly, Rey sat there, her eyes on Phasma’s. When Phasma was in arm’s reach, Rey closed her eyes, at a loss of anything else she could do but sit there and wait for the inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it never came. Ben snarled, and Rey heard Hux sniff loudly, before there was a crunch, and Phasma yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes shot open, and she took in Phasma on the ground, Hux on her back, one arm cradling the other. Ben was sat at Phasma’s head, one hand holding her head to the ground, and the other at her neck, talons inches from her arteries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll leave here,” Ben told her, “and never come back. Or I will kill you. The only reason I’m not killing you now is because you’ve saved me in the past. We’re even now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffing, Hux declared, “You should kill her anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben ignored him, “Are we understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snoke will kill you,” Phasma informed them. “He’ll kill all of you. There is no escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt that storm again, the raging one that Ben held within him rise to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let him come.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh, can you believe we’re at 20?!?! Thank you for your continued support! This wouldn’t be possible without y’all motivating me to keep going. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phasma was gone in a flash, her blonde hair streaming behind her as she took the window Ben had given her and left. In the silence behind, she left Hux, Rey, and Ben in the rubble of the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several large holes in the drywall up and down the whole length of the basement, patches where there was once smooth woodwork torn away to reveal grey cinder blocks or even the dirt behind it. Rey looked at all of the carnage and then at Ben, the dark mass of him drawing all of her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even that single word was difficult to force out, her breathing labored and hard as she fought to keep conscious. Her neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounded </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Hux had bit her, and she was almost certain the wound hadn’t closed yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben whirled and then rushed to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. It was a relief to have him supporting her weight, so all of her energy could go to staying awake. When had sitting upright become such a challenge? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you ok?” He asked softly, his nose going into her hair and breathing her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t respond, her body was growing heavy now as the adrenaline faded and the blood loss went to her head. She was downright woozy, the world around her spinning and waving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>audibly gagged, “Get it together. Where is Rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked at Hux over Rey’s head, one palm cradling her skull and the other circled around her lower back. She could feel his chest rumble as he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tone </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey. I should kill you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phasma and be done with it all.” Ben’s voice was a dangerous, low rumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spare me the dramatics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is she?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux demanded again, stepping closer, completely uncaring about the danger Ben posed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous, if not for the fact that he was holding her, Rey suspected that he might have lunged for Hux’s throat, intending to make good on his threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s at home. I wiped her memory and left her there. She was in transport to him, but I got to her before she arrived. She’s a little bruised, but that’s all.” Ben’s voice was transparent, honest, if impatient. “I need to take care of Rey. I’ll call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was already gone by the time Ben said Rey’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben held her close, mumbling, “He’s such a fucking bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was true. Hux wasn’t pleasant, but there was something about how he spoke of Rose, how she reacted to him, that made Rey pause. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the two of them that she didn’t understand, not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, Ben used one hand to support her and keep her upright, while the other pressed against her neck with a frown. The pressure stung, and if she had more energy, she would have hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He bit you. I’m sorry, Rey. It must have hurt.” He sighed. “Sometimes, enzymes from different vampires don’t get along. It’s a defense mechanism so vampires can have primary domain over specific humans without worrying about them being taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The explanation made sense, but Rey didn’t have it in her to care or respond. The adrenaline crash was setting in in earnest, and she was growing weaker and weaker by the moment. She blinked at him heavily, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>where Hux’s bite marks still were, and her arms and legs were tingling, numb masses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay awake, Rey. Come on.” He looked carefully at the wound under her palm, and then at her pale, stricken face. “I’m going to bite you, try and give you some of the enzymes you’re already used to. They might heal you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> enzymes are what he meant. He was going to give her more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>to balance out the bits of Hux she’d been forced to accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, head heavy. Her mind was thick and sloshy, ready to close off and sleep for a while. How could she deny any part of Ben?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be ok,” he whispered, to both himself and her. “I got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he did. She knew he would take care of her, help her. And she wasn’t afraid anymore. With Ben there, it would be ok. She knew it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no more time, he leaned in, and he bit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey woke up, she was bundled up in Ben’s bed, the velvet wrapped tightly around her body and tucked securely into place. Her neck still hurt, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more bearable than before. She laid there, blinking dreamily at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reason for her to move or shift, so she stayed there, breathing in deep the traces of Ben’s scent that lingered in the air. It was a strange contentment, born of being so physically exhausted, but also of relief. Ben had done as he had promised, he had saved Rose, and he had saved her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey closed her eyes again, picturing Ben in all of his fury in the basement. He had arrived like a vengeful, dark angel, ready to storm through anything in his path. He’d come just in time, and kept both Hux and Phasma from killing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still out there, yes, which didn’t make her feel very good, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If something else happened, Ben would be there for her again, she knew he would. It was going to be okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thanks to Ben. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ben she had forgotten, who had forgiven her, and who had protected her and promised to work with her, to teach her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his temper, his conditions, his eccentricities, but Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. Hell, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved the storm behind his eyes, she loved how hard he tried, and she loved him still even if he failed. She loved how his hands felt on her body, the careful attention he would pay to her, and she loved how he would save her over and over again. She loved how ferocious he was, how he fought with strength and power. He captured all of her attention, and Rey knew he would keep it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she told him any of that yet? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, had she told him in one of their forgotten encounters? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determination bloomed in her belly. It didn’t matter if she had or hadn’t. She would tell him now, as the Rey she was now. Before any other rogue vampires could threaten her life, and before she could lose her nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose from the bed, her body only throbbing a little. It took a little bit of effort to untuck herself, but she managed to kick off the sheets and the heavy velvet comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was empty, save for her and the red glow from the bed, and a quick glance into the bathroom and closer proved Ben wasn’t in either of those places, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing the house was big, she set off carefully but quickly, determined to find him as soon as possible without accidentally passing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started with the flower hallway, glancing up and down, looking for open doors. They were all closed shut, so she headed towards the kitchen, eyes peeled for any sign of the tall, dark vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was likewise empty, and she figured it was a safe assumption that he was not in the ruined basement, so she headed to the back of the kitchen, and down a hallway she hadn’t explored yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shorter than the one upstairs, but it was decorated similarly, with wooden floors and mirrors and huge bouquets of flowers set on top of polished wooden tables. At the end of the hallway, there was a door cracked open, with warm light spilling out from the gap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked towards the door, taking her time as she picked her way across the smooth wooden floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to the door, she took a deep breath and then knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, she heard a chair push back and soft footfalls, before Ben opened the door and looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey? You’re awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gazed up at him, their eyes locking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t, couldn’t look away, even when she started seeing glimpses of the storm there. It was calmer now, but it was still there, settled deep back into his gaze, kept away from the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she saw it. She saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he saw her, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no escaping that, no avoiding it. They were linked together, now and always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into him, her arms wrapping around his middle and her head going in between his pectorals. His arms draped over her shoulders and he pulled her even closer, pressing their videos together from chests to knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she began, “I…” She cleared her throat. “Is Rose ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chin went to the top of her head and he spoke to her softly. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, “Hux’s obsession was useful, this once. Snoke sent people to get Rose from her home. He noticed quick enough that I was able to intercept them and… deal with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phasma,” she sighed. “Phasma told Snoke everything, didn’t she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head shook, “I don’t think so. Snoke is powerful enough, he has his own network of spies. He doesn’t need her to tell him anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Her mind processed that, and then came to the conclusion, “He knows about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You, and Rose. He wanted to teach me a lesson, and he manipulated Hux into doing it for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Rey didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of lesson was in killing a random human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes his dogs loyal.” Ben said, his voice bitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so bitter, so imbued with loathing that she leaned back, frowning up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a dog, Ben.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, all humour sapped from the sound, “What I am, Rey, is a man who once made some very stupid decisions. A hundred years ago I sought out Snoke on my own. And I’ve been paying for it since. This is all my fault. He’s trapped me here with him, and he’ll do anything to keep me there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including killing me,” Rey whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Phasma… offered to help him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Phasma is loyal. He simply told her to go after you, so she did. He told her to make sure of our loyalty. She brought Hux with her, telling him she would help him rescue Rose from </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>evil clutches..” Ben explained. “Hux didn’t know the depths of her lies. And he didn’t know that Snoke was going to kill Rose regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds… Messy.” Rey noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s messy because Hux isn’t predictable, and he has to be manipulated into doing what you want. Phasma knew how to get to him. Through his hatred of me, and his love for Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phasma had lied to Hux, then. When Hux had found Rose to be missing, he came to the shop to find her. After Ben had forced him to leave, he’d run into Phasma, who told him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben </span>
  </em>
  <span>had Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She betrayed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got over-confident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hux had bitten her, and Phasma had admitted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snoke w</span>
  </em>
  <span>ould let Rose live if he killed her</span>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d revealed her deception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her mind, she could see Phasma lunging forward, apparently having decided to do the work herself. To kill Rey herself, to please Snoke, to take away the things in Ben’s like that didn’t have to do with serving the elder vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered Ben, and her heart warmed all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was Phasma’s calculated rage next to the force that was Ben? Next to the love she felt for him burning in her gut? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the truth of her feelings, the same way she instinctively caught on to forms in tae kwon do. It was natural, something that agreed with her body and her mind and her heart. It made sense, and it made her happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey squeezed him tighter. “Thanks for saving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her face back into his chest, hiding her face. “Can I tell you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What is it?” His hand was at the back of her head, shifting through her hair and smoothing it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple, kind, and meaningful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hauled in a deep breath, and then let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Ben.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s arms around her squeezed, and she felt his face bury into the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Rey.” He whispered there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart swelled, and she looked up at Ben, “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body seemed to soften, and he squeezed her again, “Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s face was soft, so so soft and gentle. Where she once saw storms, she now saw only a gentle rain. It was as if his soul was at peace, at least for this moment. His hands drifted through her hair, brushed over her ears, and then came to cup her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even slower still, he leaned in closer to her, until his lips were just a hair’s breadth away from her own. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed against hers, slowly at first, and then firmer and firmer with each pass, until all of Rey’s senses were filled with him.The way he smelled, the deep rhythm of his breathing and his soft groans, the way his shirt felt under her fingers and how it moved over top of his firm torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she started considering pushing him back into the office behind him to find a soft location, Ben derailed her thoughts by sweeping his tongue into her mouth and brushing it against hers. Electric tingles made their way through her at the small touch. She was primed and ready for him, already growing damp and hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank goodness Ben biting her seemed to have solved her fatigue, at least for now, because as Ben’s hands made their way under her shirt to cup her breasts, she never wanted to stop. Rey wanted him to consume her whole, to map out all of her, to break her down and then build her up again anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey moaned into their kiss, pressing in closer, arching her back as his large hands first squeezed her small breasts, and then pinched her nipples, twisting their peaks until she ached with how hard they were. Her chest was hollow with longing, and she wanted more, wanted more pressure, more of the sweet kind of pain she felt as he squeezed and twisted and nipped and sucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Need </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what this was. Simple, honest need, that was only fed by her repeating his words to her over and over again in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had told her. Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She could hardly believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had always wanted love, wanted a place to belong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to belong </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And she’d found it in Ben. She would have to do the same for him, to work hard to be a shelter for him against the realities of Snoke and Phasma and Hux and whatever else was going on in the First Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be there for him, love him, no matter what. Rey would be where he belonged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, with whatever sixth sense he possessed for her feelings, moaned her name, and then pulled her backward into the room, closing the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His office was stately, with dark paneled walls that matched the walls in the basement, and a large desk in the same dark wood carved all over with majestic mountains and steep valleys. Set to its side was a tall tiffany lamp adorned with blue butterflies and purple flowers, and instead of a chair for visitors across from the desk, there was a huge comfortable looking leather couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben guided her to the couch and laid her down, covering her body with his own. He hovered above her, filling her vision with him, and then dropped his weight, pressing her down into the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey groaned, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close, mapping out his shoulders and feeling out the places where she could feel his heart beating. His heart seemed to pound in time with her own, racing as his lips crashed down against hers again, as his hands lifted her shirt, exposing her to the cool air of the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumbs brushed over her nipples again and then squeezed. Rey’s back arched, her whole body shivering. They were already hard and sensitive, and even the slightest brush of his thumbs made her core clench, and when he squeezed she could feel herself growing wetter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her hips up, searching for some kind of friction to alleviate the ache, and Ben met her there, pressing down and in. His length dragged along her core, brushing against her clit and giving her some of the friction she wanted, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more, more pressure, more friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she moaned, “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With more purpose, he ground down into her again, pushing her further, but not giving her what she needed. Rey groaned with need and frustration, her hips rising to meet his, seeking out more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ben,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she moaned again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” he told her. “In time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” she said, “Please. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ben’s turn to groan, his head dropping to nestle into her neck, kissing the column and then biting it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he told her again, sounding less firm this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She whined, and then gasped as he bit her again, tongue laving over the spot afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I want to take my time with you,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to reinforce his point, he kissed her neck, one hand squeezing her breast as he very purposefully ground his cock right into the place he knew her clit was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rumbled, “You’re sensitive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really was. Her body was set aflame from his touches, from her feelings, every part of her was so very aware of every part of Ben. She could acutely feel every one of his fingers as they slid down her sides and began to take off her pants, and the brush of his lips just under her ear and down her neck again. He kissed especially the place where Hux had bitten her, and nipped the skin before trailing down further. He took her pants with him as he moved down, pulling them off of her legs just as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his palms linger over his thighs, to curl around them and appreciate their strength. Res squirmed under him while his tongue swirled over her nipple and then he moved, taking the other between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands flying into his hair, she rose to meet him, swearing as he nipped and sucked at her. He sucked at her skin and left her marks, trailing bruises between both of her breasts and across her chest. He lingered there, stoking the flames in her core and making Rey shudder and moan and want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was filled with wanting, overflowing with need and desperate for more. He wasn’t giving her any satisfaction, keeping his hands on her thighs, coming so close to her center but never touching it. Then, his mouth rose from her breast with a pop, and he watched her face as he trailed one of his fingers up her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he moaned. “You’re so wet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted at him, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it, it was all they were capable of. For all of his insistence he was going to make her wait, he crumbled immediately in the face of her need. One hand fumbling for his zipper, Ben tugged it down with little grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Rey panted. “Ben, please. I need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift thrust he pushed inside of her to the root, filling her completely with the heavy weight of his cock. Her vision shimmered as she gasped, eyes flying open to meet his, her mouth dropping open. It was all she could do to lay there and accept him, to take all of him into her and wrap herself around him, urging him to give her more, to keep pushing her further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he groaned, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips rose to meet his, and all she could do was nod, breathless with waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kissed her soundly, and began to move, pulling in and out slowly at first, watching her face carefully, and then faster and faster. His thick length was stretching her, filling her and overtaking her. He was buried deep into her core, into her heart, into every part of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each of his movements, he pulled fully out of her, and then pushed back in until he was bottoming out. Long, hard strokes that satisfied her and jostled her and reminded her of his strength. Ben fucked the way he fought, with precision and strength, intending to win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew he would win too, he would make her come and she would fall apart again under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dug her nails into his shoulder, holding on as he moved faster, harder. Her head dropped back and she moaned, loudly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Ben’s eyes flashed and he kissed her, biting her lips. “You like it when I fuck you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart pounded and her head swam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he growled in her ear. “No one else is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to touch you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she acquiesced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like she wanted anyone else touching her anyway. How could she, when Ben could be touching her instead? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit at her neck again, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make his point. He was talking about Hux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified,” he admitted. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to happen again. I swear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put one hand on his cheek, turning his gaze to meet hers. “I’m ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her, “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements changed then, gentling. He was still moving just as deep, but he slowed down and tilted his hips. His cock hit here just right, and so slowly it was like torture, forcing her toes to curl and her mind to swim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was going to come and Ben was going to force her there with just the trust of his hips and the angle of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Rey. Come for me,” he told her, whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh maker,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as her orgasm let loose, ripping through her like a white hot flame. Her eyes closed and she swore, her core pulsing and pulling at Ben, forcing the two of them even closer as he followed her, letting go deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stilled, both breathing deeply, their legs tangled and Rey consciously removing her nails from his shoulders and smoothing them down his spine instead. He breathed her in deep, his nose just under her jaw as they laid there quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still deep inside of her when he told her, “Move in with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben lifted his head and looked down at her, gauging her reaction. His dark hair was tousled and slightly damp, and his freckles stood out in the warm light. Rey wanted to trace them with her fingers, to map out the constellations they made… but she was too stuck on his statement to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him with wide eyes, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be safe at home anymore. Be here. With me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Ben… I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know,” he said, voice sure and confident. “I can keep you safe, make sure you’re taken care of. And then you won’t need to drive after feedings either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s house wasn’t exactly the kind of place Rey could imagine herself. It was too big, too grand, too fancy. She didn’t belong there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I love you,” she said. “But moving in is a big step, Ben, and this house… I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “Do you… not like the house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a fine house! It’s just not… me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy a new one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nearly choked, but his face was completely serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Ben, no. That’s too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’ll do whatever it takes, Rey. You belong with me.” His head descended and he kissed her, whispering against her lips, “Be with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she say no to that? Her resolve crumbled. There was no use clinging to her beige and bland apartment, she hated it, and though it felt weird to think she would live in a place </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>grand, this large… she would adjust. She would adjust for Ben. She would be with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” she said softly. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Update Monday my fellows! I hope y'all are having an excellent day! Christmas is already upon us soon, and I am hoping to have a special holiday Reylo treat done by then, so keep your eyes out for a one shot from me soon! :) </p><p>Thank you as always for your kind comments, kudos, subs, shares, and bookmarks!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! And happy Christmas Week! &lt;3 I hope y'all are looking forward to a joyful week full of love and happiness! :) <br/>Thank you SO much for the support on this fic, and for the twitter follows and Patreon pledges and shares and kudos and all of that!! I appreciate ALL of it. It's made what was a very bleak year into something beautiful for me, and I'm happy to have spent this time with you guys!! </p><p>Please take this update, and we'll see y'all again next Monday!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey sent Rose a few messages as she worked the next day, asking if she was okay, if Hux was there, if she wanted to talk, anything. Rose didn’t respond, which made Rey’s gut twist. She texted Ben, asking if she could have Hux’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben: No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey: Why not? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben: He’s an ass. I’ll text him for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey: Fine. Ask him about Rose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, he sent her another text, saying Rose was fine, and that she promised to charge her phone and text back soon. Rey knew it wasn’t a good idea for her to go to Rose’s apartment, so she contented herself with waiting. Putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Snoke’s targets in the same place could lead to nothing but trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was risky enough for her to be here, working, but at least at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben knew where she was and there were cameras around. Ben had promised to come and hang out at the cafe as soon as he could get away from work too, just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her shift was more than half over, her tall, strong vampire walked in the front door, his eyes immediately darting to hers. She was with a customer, and her words stuttered for a moment, before Ben smiled at her and then set himself down in a corner of a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned her attention back to the customer, and by the time she had their drink made and passed it over the counter, Ben had a laptop out in front of him and his eyes were flitting back and forth over the screen as he read something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t approach her, didn’t distract her, just kept working. When her shift ended, he rose from his chair and packed his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He asked her in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had told her before she left that morning that she was moving in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She acquiesced, and to be honest, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe she should have resisted more, fought with him more, but she was done fighting against him. Sure, there was going to be points where she wanted to stake him again, that was just how she was, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. Moving into his house, sharing space with him, it was an idea that thrilled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t be alone anymore, not ever again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded at him, smiling, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben followed behind her as she drove him in her little beige sedan, his sleek black sports car sticking out </span>
  <em>
    <span>intensely </span>
  </em>
  <span>when they parked outside of her apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben eyed the building, “This is where you live?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She looked between Ben and the building. “Is there something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” she insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, it’s fine. Let’s go inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so completely unhappy, Rey couldn’t let it go. Did he not like her car? Her place? It wasn’t the best but… It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>hers. Maybe he was embarrassed to be here, or didn’t want to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s alright. You can wait here, you don’t have to come up. I know you’re not used to this kind of, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>splendor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m a snob?” He asked her, one brow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rey insisted. But she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, come on. Inside, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just wait here. I don’t have much, I can take care of it on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take care of it alone.” He told her, voice icy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, it’s fine, it won’t take me long. You can wait here, watch your car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his car he was worried about? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked around the parking lot, with it’s dim lighting, cracked asphalt, and fence separating it from the road, and she knew it wasn’t the best. Nothing had ever happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>car here, but Ben’s car was much much nicer than hers was. It would be a prime target for any hooligans looking for trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben rumbled. “I am going inside with you, and I am going to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush worked it’s way over her cheeks. Why was he making this into a scene? Why wouldn’t he just admit he didn’t want to go with her, and wait for her here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re in pain,” she explained to him. “You don’t have to force yourself to help me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glowered at her, and then said, “Lead the way. Inside. Now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bristled, but acquiesced, walking to her apartment and unlocking the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a humble place, by necessity. She couldn’t afford much more than three hundred square feet, and even that was a stretch for her. City living was… not so fun. At least from that angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond strange having Ben there with her, he was like a dark smudge on a blank canvas. He carefully took in the apartment, the frown still present on his face, his eyes narrowing the more he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking? Why did he look like that? She couldn’t understand. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>that storm he kept inside of him again, coming close to the surface, looming on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just… start with my clothes,” she said tightly, locking the door behind them. “Make yourself at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tipped his chin up at her, and Rey couldn’t decide if she should be ashamed, or angry, so she went with angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you?” She asked. “I thought… I thought this was supposed to be a happy thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes narrowed and met hers, “Nothing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you look like,” she waved at him, “that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His frown deepened, “What do I look like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing loudly, and with all the anger she could muster, she walked up to him and poked him in the chest, “Like you don’t want to be here! Like… like this place isn’t good enough for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips parted, and understanding flashed across his face. One of his large hands came to grab here where it was pointed right at his chest, and yanked, pulling her to the middle of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheek went to the top of her head, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squirming, Rey thought about pulling away, but it felt… nice. And hiding her face, her embarrassment, in his chest wasn’t the worst thing ever either. Her heart thrummed with conflicting emotions, but mostly it was pleased with how close he was to her, how close he was holding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a kite caught in his stormy skies, helpless to do anything but go where he took her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m too good for your home, Rey.” He explained, squeezing her again. “This place isn’t good enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You deserve better than this.” He paused, then, “I intend to give it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was scary, to think about Ben taking care of her, of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving </span>
  </em>
  <span>her things. She trusted him, she loved him, but she was still used to being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he affirmed. Then, he spoke softly, directly, “I’ll give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey. If you’ll let me. This place…” His arms squeezed her. “You’re too bright, too good to be here. This is the kind of place </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>belong. Not you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey huffed, “You don’t belong here either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I do, how I have to live, my work… I’m not the kind of man who deserves a mansion. Someone good and kind like you? You deserve a mansion and more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not living there alone,” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben huffed this time, and now both of them were affronted, “I’m not leaving you. Not now, not ever.” His hands framed her face. “Hear me.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m not leaving. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I asked you to be with me, and I meant it. I want you to be with me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to be close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her, and then rested his forehead against hers, staring at her intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all I think about, you’re all I dream about.” He laughed, humourlessly, “Rey if you don’t move in with me, I’ll never know peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a face at him, “You don’t have to convince me, Ben. I already said yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to convince you. I’m telling you the truth. How I feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “Alright. Okay. I… I just thought you thoughtless of me. I can’t afford anything more than this, and I know it’s not a lot but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he told her, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey obliged her mouth closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to justify anything,” he assured her. “Just let me help you. Tell me where to start. After tonight, you won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>be coming back here. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, she responded, “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was really happening, she was going to leave this beige, bland, slightly smelly apartment behind, and she was going to move in with Ben in his huge home that was as strange a mix as the man who inhabited it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone pinged, and Rey stepped away from him, quickly pulling it out to see one message from Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unlocked her phone, and read it quickly, her eyes wide and heart beating quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose: We have so much to talk about. Lunch, tomorrow? I have the day off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her only a second to type back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose is okay,” she told him, her heart immediately lighter. “We’re going to get lunch tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her softly, “You’ll have a lot to talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this done then,” he declared, beginning to roll up his sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey willed herself to not get distracted by the strong forearms dotted with freckles and delicious looking veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this!” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!!! I hope you had a very happy week last week!!! &lt;3 Thank you as always for your kind words and comments!! I appreciate them all. Please enjoy some happy girl time this week! Let's all ring in 2021 this week with the biggest FU to 2020 we can muster! Here's to 2021 and to a year hopefully filled with all the experiences we missed in 2020, and then some!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Rey to pack away her clothes, and for Ben to pack away her kitchen. She didn’t have a lot, given she was hardly at home anyway, and stuff was expensive. For years now, she’d been making do with the bare minimum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every once in a while, she caught Ben frowning down at her dishes and her worn silverware, but he never frowned at her again. When they were done, he came to her and hugged her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have movers come tomorrow and sort the rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s anything you need, anything you want me to get for the house, tell me. Alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I’m sure it’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The mansion was stocked full, Rey had seen that, there was no way there would be anything she would need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Ben, the house is perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your house too,” he reminded her. “If there’s something you want, we’ll get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sense in fighting it. It was just… strange, to have someone offer her this much. It wasn’t natural for her. But she tried, she tried to remember what he said, about her deserving more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then… That was that. She’d call her landlord to cancel her contract, Ben told her he’d pay any cancellation fees, and she and Ben were officially moved in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different. Thrilling, but different. She hadn’t lived with anyone since she turned 18 and left the orphanage she’d grown up in. Then, it was overcrowded and unpleasant, kids stacked on top of one another, everyone sleeping in uncomfortable, lumpy beds. It was a relief when she could finally leave and have her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>lumpy mattress. At least she could enjoy it in peace, without a bunch of younger kids getting underfoot or crying in the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Ben’s, there was no lumpy mattress, no crying kids. It was just her and Ben, in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>house. He drove them home in silence, the car loaded down with all that was left of her previous life. She watched the scenery pass sleepily, tired from her long day, from the fighting, and from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled into the driveway, she twisted, starting to collect her stuff into a bag and settling them into her lap. There was no way they could make it inside in one trip, but they could try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” he told her as he pulled in in front of the huge stately home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I can help,” she protested, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d worked all day, and then packed. Tired was just the beginning of how she was feeling, but she couldn’t let him move her in alone. That wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you’re tired. Go to sleep. I can move this alone faster than five humans could together. Go sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she sighed. “It’s not about speed, it’s about fairness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head swiveled, and he leveled her with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I got it. Go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as an agreement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, but he was right. She was tired, and he was faster than she ever would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pulled herself out of the car, and then stood there, looking up at the house. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>house now, but it didn’t feel like it. Not yet. The huge columns and limestone walls didn’t feel like her, it didn’t feel like Kylo either. She’d have to fix that, somehow. If they were both going to live here,  it may as well feel like them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left Ben to take care of her bags, and as she walked inside, she yawned. She couldn’t wait for the day when life slowed down again, but as long as Ben was around, she knew it wasn’t going to be any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, as Ben quietly moved through the house, merging their lives together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke up, Ben was already at work. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>the whole night through. The events of the past week and some were catching up with her, and her body was paying the price, forcing her to slow down so she could process things and adjust to things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt… refreshed now, after sleeping for so long. Like something inside of her had slid into place and made sense in the bright late morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 11, she got a text from Rose telling Rey to meet her at a small sandwich shop near </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>at noon after she was off of work</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon!!!!! :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey responded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was at work, so Rey left early, leaving herself enough time to make sure she locked up behind her properly. She went to lunch in her work clothes, just in case they ended up talking long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was easily spotted in the small shop, her smile the brightest in the room as she saw Rey walking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!” she yelled, “Hi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several people looked over at her, but the girls ignored them in favor of hugging one another, both of them swaying back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” Rey sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Ben,” she told her. “He came and rescued me. Armitage about had a hemorrhage about it, came to find me after like his hair was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>on fire.” She rolled her eyes. “He looked like hell when he got there though, and he refused to tell me why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok, the kidnappers didn’t hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” she chirped. “Not a scratch on me! I think they were waiting until they were somewhere more… private. It was just Hux who got all bruised up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and Ben got into a fight,” Rey filled in the blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, “With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why?! Ben saved me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux didn’t believe him, thought Ben was lying and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>been the one who kidnapped you. Phasma lied to him, from what I gather.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… surprises me. Armitage always seemed to speak well of her.” Rose sighed, “What a mess. Was everyone okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” Rey assured her. “Ben’s basement is a mess, but they’re ok for now. Phasma will be back to cause more trouble though, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hu didn’t tell you any of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose flushed, “We were, uh, busy. We haven’t had the chance to talk yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snickered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Riiiight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Venturing further into the shop, Rey took a seat across from Rose, their voices lowering to barely above a whisper. Their hands landed on the table in front of them, clasped together like this was a conversation of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>utmost </span>
  </em>
  <span>importance, and not like Rey and Rose were both thinking of Vampire Sex™. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Rey said, looking at Rose intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Rose repeated back, holding in a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hux is a…” Rey said, unwilling to say more out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wanted to hear Rose say it. Needed to know where Rose was at, how much she knew. It was still possible that Hux was using her for blood, or taking advanage of her somehow. Vampires were </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all that time alive could mean good things, but it could also mean that they had learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>infinite </span>
  </em>
  <span>ways to lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose might not even know he’s a vampire, she might think Hux is just a weird, caustic ginger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben is too,” Rose said. “They’re uh…” She bared her teeth and pointed at her canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Rey mirrored the action, then pointed to her own neck, “Yeah.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose knew. That was one mystery solved. The relief made her smile. That was one </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>step in the right direction. Knowledge was power, and she was glad Rose had that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose giggled, “This feels like being in high school again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yeah.” Rey agreed, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secrets, the drama, the giggling and the rushes of emotion. It really was like being a kid again. Rey didn’t have any memories of giggling with girlfriends, but she liked to imagine it felt like this, like having someone she could trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, home long have you…?” Rose asked, her eyebrows raised. “Been seeing Ben?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blushed, “Uhh… I don’t actually know. A while, I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rose was shocked. “How do you not know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching at the back of her neck, Rey sighed. “We were erasing my memory, because of… uh… Snoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose's eyes clouded with troubled emotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snoke…” She whispered the name like it was a curse. Her whole face filled with distaste. “I hate him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about him?” Rey asked, curious, her voice just a slow as Rose’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armitage told me a little,” she whispered. “I… I know he’s bad news.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “Yeah, I think he is too… I don’t know all of it but... “ She sighed. “I know he’s old. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>old. The oldest still around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded furiously, “Yeah. He’s a huge dick too, he tried to have me </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who does that? This isn’t a freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bond </span>
  </em>
  <span>film!” She huffed, crossing her arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t even know why… Why me and not you? I mean, it doesn’t make sense. I know Ben is his like… second. If he was anti-human or something, you’d think he’d be more worried about Ben than Armitage.” </span>
</p><p><span>There was no way to talk about this without revealing </span><em><span>everything </span></em><span>Rey knew,</span> <span>so Rey spilled. Quickly she covered the details of her memory being wiped, of her forgetting and remembering, of Ben’s sadness, Hux coming to the coffee shop, which Rose frowned deeply at. Then, she recalled the fight in the basement and her and Ben moving in together. </span></p><p>
  <span> The other woman’s eyes grew wider and wider as Rey talked, her hand coming to cover her mouth, until finally she was learning forward in her chair, looking at Rey with disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Rey regretfully informed her. “I made him wipe my memories, so we could hide from Snoke. And it worked! Mostly. But I think… I think things are different now. I feel like me knowing has changed things. Made them worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you hardly know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rose told her. Not a question, a statement of fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose huffed, “Not soon enough. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know more than you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>got kidnapped. Ben had to come save me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Rey looked down at the paper menu in front of them, “I have to trust Ben. He knows more about Snoke than I do, and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. I don’t think bad things are happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know nothing. I think it’s happening because Snoke can read minds. He knows I’m thinking about Ben, that Ben and I are together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben can’t know everything, Rey.” Rose insisted. “Look, Armitage told me something about Ben. I didn’t want to say anything but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bristled, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hux could say about Ben that she would believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same Armitage who attacked me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben? Why should I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>he has to say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was nastier than she wanted it to be, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something she was willing to budge on. Ben would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt her, and he would not do something to put her in danger. If he was keeping something from her, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>business, not hers. He would tell her in time, when he was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was not the arbitrator of Ben’s secrets and she wouldn’t let Rose complicate an already complicated situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Equally bristly, Rose frowned at her, “Yeah, well. People make mistakes. He thought I was in danger. You really need to know a little more about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he thought that,” Rey assured her. “But I don’t care what he has to say about Ben. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey insisted. “Look just… tell me you’re okay. I’ve been worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you. Does Hux treat you okay? What even </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you two? Are you… dating? Is he using you for, er, food? Should I ask Ben to beat him up again for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response came. They stared at one another, again, neither of them speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t going to budge. She wasn’t going to let Rose tell her whatever it was, and she needed these answers. There was no way she could sleep at night until she knew Hux wasn’t using Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter woman sighed, giving up, “We weren’t dating, aot at first. I didn’t like him </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was rude when he was in the shop and like… I don’t know. I made him his coffee, and I thought he was cute, but he was always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One day like… maybe three months ago? He asked me out, out of the blue. I was shocked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorted, “I bet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three months wasn’t that long ago. Rey felt a little better about not noticing that Rose was dating a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking vampire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I even said yes,” she sighed. “But I did and it went well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well. And we’ve kind of been together ever since! We see eachother a few times a week usually.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… he uh… does the…” Rey pointed at her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded, “Yeah. It’s pretty great, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Rey agreed, “Yeah. It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fine, pink blush broke out over Rose’s cheeks. “It’s all unbelieve able but also… The bites make it worth it, sometimes. It’s intense. I thought Hux was intense </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>we did the big thing, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>after. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was like we were on a whole other level.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey relaxed, her shoulders dropping. This, she could do. She could giggle with Rose, with her friend who was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” Rey agreed, her own cheeks heating. “I wasn’t sure I would like it but I think… I don’t know… I think I do. Like… a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see how you look right now,” she said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so bashful before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Rey threw her hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing, she admitted, “Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The people at the table next to them glared over at them, and Rey raised a hand at them in apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” she told Rose. “No, never. Ben’s kind of… I don’t know. He feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admitting that to another person made it feel all the more right, all the more real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him a lot,” Rey told her. “And he hasn’t tried to kill any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my friends.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed, “Alright, point taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined, Rey looked again at the menu. “Let’s get some food, and you can tell me all about Hux, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed, and then smiled, “Alright, alright. I give up. But I’m always here if you need me, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, “Ok.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Update Tuesday! I got too busy to post yesterday, so please pardon my delay!</p><p>AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, DRAMA!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The reassurance that Rose was actually okay let Rey relax. For the first time in days, she didn’t feel on edge. Yes, Snoke and Phasma are out there, but at least Rose was okay. Ben was okay, and Rey was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to work after meeting with Rose, a spring in her step, and she still had it as she packed up. She was ready to go home, to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>home, the one she now shared with Ben. The basement needed a little work, and perhaps it was a little grand… But Rey couldn’t wait to be there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben. She wanted to make dinner, and sit with him on the living room couch for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening shift was always quiet, calm. Ben had to beg off coming by to sit with her but promised he’d be there as soon as he could. There was some emergency at work that he had to settle. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call me if you need me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He texted her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you think anything’s off or strange, tell me. I’ll come to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically see their building from where she stood, a glowing red sign just around the next corner. When it was foggy outside, she would sometimes catch its red glow out of the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow crossed her through when she remembered the First Order. Ben was engaged in… unsavory business. Thinking of the specifics made her stomach churn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be a way to get him out,” she muttered to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely he didn’t want to stay there? The kind person she knew him to be, there was no way he wanted to work there. What was it doing to him, being there in all that filth? He worked with people as vile and terrible as Phasma, and as tempestuous as Hux… that place could not be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of company fostered a culture that made people like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned, just a little, for why Ben carried that storm inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was involved in </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark </span>
  </em>
  <span>things. While not dark himself, it was clear that that darkness affected him, tried to smudge off onto him or change him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there a way to prevent that? Could she stop him from taking on any more dark marks on his heart? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was good. Could feel it in her bones the same way she knew Rose and Obi were good… but he was stuck someplace dark, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a reason why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could do was ask him, she realized. The thought of talking about it was daunting, but if they were to live together, to be together for the future, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. She had to reconcile the dark parts within Ben with the bright heart she knew he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she finished sweeping, and stood in the middle of the shop, casing her eyes about. The chairs were turned up onto the dark tabletops, the lights inset into the far wall were turned down and glowing lightly. The oblong vertical slits filtered the light and dappled it, the stainless steel glimmering and shining as bright as the freshly polished counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey loved working here, she loved making people happy with a warm cup of coffee, and she loved Rose,and even Obi (when he did decide to show up). Without the shadow of her dingy apartment hanging over her head, she enjoyed it all the more. She could enjoy work for what it was, instead of worrying about not working enough, or not being able to pay rent or for her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark front windows reflected the bright lights hanging from the ceiling, and Rey spotted the shadow of someone moving just on the other side of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she grumbled. “So close to closing too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was set to come pick her up in 10, and it seemed she would be making some coffee while she waited. The bell over the door rang, and a tall, gangly man in a sharp suit and a black cloak pulled over his head walked in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Rey called, walking behind the counter. “How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man slunk towards her, eyes glittering from the shadows under his hood. She swore she felt a cold breeze brush the back of her neck, like clammy fingers pressing in at her. She shivered, something in her gut twisting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smile still plastered to her face, Rey moved further behind the counter, taking refuge behind the cash register. All she had to do was make him his coffee, and then he would be gone, and she could leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man came close to the counter, the pale yellowed skin around his eyes almost glowing in stark contrast to his dark clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to order?” Rey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, deliberately, and with hands that looked more like claws than hands, he lowered his hood, and stood before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, ugly scar seemed to bisect and divide his head nearly into two, and his pointed nose, yellowed teeth, wrinkled skin and bushy brows, spoke to something old. Older than was natural, older than the buildings around them, and the streets below their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s flight sense triggered </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She stammered, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who I am,” he drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, “You…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could keep standing there. She was a sitting duck if she didn’t do anything. Forcing her legs to unstick, she made to move, to dart around the counter and around the man who</span>
  <em>
    <span> had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Snoke, and out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even lift a toe, she was frozen in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he told her. “You think you can run from me?” The strange man laughed, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she forced out, trying to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her vocal cords felt constricted, and Rey felt like maybe she was choking, or like her lungs were being slowly squeezed and her neck wrangled. She couldn’t let him know she knew, and she concentrated very hard on the feel in her lungs, on his face. That was all she knew, this moment. There was no home for her, no past, no future, it was just this. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be this. She could show him nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>who I am,” he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to respond was useless, her lungs were being slowly squeezed, her vision blurring as she dragged in harsh breath after harsh breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the plaything Kylo’s adopted,” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke’s voice was entirely certain, there was no question, no doubt. He knew about her and Ben, and his tone set her teeth on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So precious,” he noted. “Young love. I imagine you feel special, hm? Like Kylo has some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Her stomach sank, nothing good was going to come from this. She knew that the moment he took down his hood, but the notion only got more and more intense the longer she couldn’t breathe, the more he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel something for him, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sharp squeeze around her entire body with those whole words, like she was being vacuum sealed and left to suffocate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do…” He whispered, again entirely sure. “You feel for him </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Precious, precious feelings. It’s unfortunate for you then, that this ends now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke stepped around the counter, coming towards her. The smell of smoke and peat and rot came with him, stinging her nose. He only looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>up close, and she couldn’t escape it, couldn’t escape his smell, but it was his eyes that made her really fear. The glittering pale orbs assessed her with the hatred of millennia, with his unfathomable years of practiced malice and the wit enough to endure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you, Rey, Child of Nobody, you are worth nothing, weak </span>
  <em>
    <span>human, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you cannot be allowed to continue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squeezing ramped up, compressing her, making her gasp and tremble in the invisible hold over her. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. All her thoughts went to Ben, wishing he was here with her, wishing that he would save her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of all of the things she wanted to do with him, how she wanted to free him from the First Order, to start a new life with him. She wanted to clear the skies of his soul and help him find a better place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her last thought before her vision went blank.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!!! &lt;3 Here's some juicy action for your week! <br/>Stay safe, be well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was panicking. He’d never felt like this before. It was like someone was force choking him, but he was alone, rushing through the streets, weaving in and out of people. He hauled in deep breath after deep breath, forcing himself to keep focused and for his feet to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to find Rey. He had to. There was something wrong, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. From the first time he’d bit into her, he felt something within him shift, part of himself anchored inside of her and kept them connected. It was as if they were meant to be together, and even when they were apart, he could sense her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotions flitted through the tender bond, keeping him company through the day. It made it hard to not think about her when he was with Snoke, but it was… comforting. Like she was thinking about him, even during the times she had no memory of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a part of him, and he was entirely devoted to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then today, the sense of her, of all that was Rey, died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, the strings between them were cut, and Ben was set adrift from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth tilting on its axis could not have been more deeply unsettling, more fundamentally wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Ben ran out of the office and made his way to where she was supposed to be, where he knew she had to be. Snoke had insisted Ben give him a report before seven that evening, but fuck reports. He abandoned his work and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>moving so fast that if the humans around him were paying attention, they’d know he wasn’t one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, people on their commutes home were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>oblivious, and he was able to skirt through them towards Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey, his starlight, the thing in this world that reminded him he was more than his job, more than Snoke’s successor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t Kylo Ren. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ben. Rey’s Ben. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gut clenching painfully as he ran, he came around the corner of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>and realized several things all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he could smell Snoke in the air. The man had never smelled good, and it was a distinct scent. No human was capable of smelling like someone who had been tainting the earth for millennia. Second, Snoke had not come here alone. Third, Rey was still inside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who knew what condition she was in, but she was still in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he hadn’t taken her, the way he had tried to take Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way he could barge in there the way he wanted to, so he ducked into the alleyway that ran along the south side of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Carefully, he inched further into the darkness until he was centered along the back wall of the coffee shop, listening carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every step, he had to remind himself not to barge in. He had to get to Rey, but he had to do it the right way. If he made a wrong move, Snoke could do a lot of damage in a short amount of time. With his lackeys there with him, too, they could raze the block if they wanted, tearing through brick and concrete like it was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if there were two of him, he couldn’t take on the whole retinue of guards </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snoke. Not at the same time, at least. He pressed in close to the wall, quieting his breathing and closing his eyes, listening closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a pin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was… suspicious. Only a vampire could be that perfectly still and quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a pebble rolled across the ground, and Ben whirled. Standing only a few feet away was a vampire dressed in all red: a red suit jacket, button-down shirt, a vast cravat, and shiny red shoes. His face was covered with a smooth porcelain mask carved into a passive, creepy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, and both vampires moved, lunging at one another. Ben hand reached out in front of him, sharp black claws extending from the ends of his fingers, and his eyes glowing red in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard wasn’t phased by the show, and pulled a knife from their pocket, swiping at Ben in a large, dangerous arc. The knife whistled as it whipped just shy of his chest. Ben was forced to jump back to avoid the strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrouping quickly, Ben sidestepped the guard and got in close, claws sinking in and swiping through the fabric of the blood-red suitcoat. He didn’t get close enough to do damage, but it served as a good enough warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next swipe made it clear the guard was doubling down. They flipped the knife, hilt over blade, in their hand, and then leaned far to the right, striking out with the blade aimed towards Ben’s side. He spun to avoid it, and the guard dropped one knee to the ground, this time aiming for the back of his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben jumped, pulling his legs out of reach of the knife, and landed on the guard’s back. He drove both feet hard into their spine and then bent his knees, bracing for impact. The guard fell forward, as he intended, a crunch vibrating through his feet as the other vampire landed face-first on the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad, pathetic groan came from behind the mask, but Ben wasn’t paying attention to them anymore. Instead, his eyes were fixed on another red-dressed guard, with the exact same creepy, serene mask covering their face, and a glinting silver knife in each hand. They rushed at </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, and he jumped, his legs clearing the top of the other vamp’s head, and then landed behind them, claws already swiping at their lower back.  He caught skin that time, digging in deep to their side, before he shoved them into the wall of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The bricks there caught on the mask, ripping it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath, there was a tanned woman with dark hair, who glared at Ben over her shoulder. She shoved back against the wall, bucking Ben off of her and then whirled, one of her knives catching him on his forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hissed, and the woman grinned, her eyes wide and hungry for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke’s guards were always well trained, but this one was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” she spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged at him again, blades again dangerously close to his skin. His clothes would be in shreds by the end of this. Each strike was carefully placed, aiming for Ben’s tendons or major arteries. First his neck, then his gut, his inner thigh, his arms. It was quick and fast, the pair of them bobbing and weaving around each other, their bodies a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning as far away as he can, Ben planted one foot in the wall and vaulted himself up again, one claw aiming for her shoulder, trying to take at least one of the knives out of the fight. Instead of connecting with flesh, his claws met air as she dropped to the ground, evading him entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” he snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, outright, and then jumped, pushing up with all her strength, her body flying at Ben’s own. They met mid-air with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If Snoke was still in the vicinity, and he hadn’t been wise to Ben’s presence before, he certainly was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed hard on the ground, the wind completely knocked out of his chest. Cackling, her knives went right for his throat as he scrambled to find his senses again. Ben grabbed her wrists, forcing her blows to fall lower, slicing through his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, golden boy,” she taunted. “The Supreme Leader won’t be too happy if you make me kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you won’t be killing me, then,” he quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flexed at the abdomen, rising up, and then flipped them both over. With her under him, he was able to pin her arms down with his thighs. The knives flew out of her hands, and immediately her nails extended into lethally sharp claws and her fangs lept forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did the first thing that came to mind. With another loud crack, he rammed his forehead into hers, her head hitting the concrete with a thud. Instantly, her eyes shut, and Ben knew she was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both she and the other guard would be fine, it took more than a thunk to kill a vampire, but they would at least be incapacitated enough for him to get inside and figure out where Rey was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart squeezed painfully. She had to be alive, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was everything to him. She made everything so… confusing, and so clear. It was like she brushed away the debris from his life, kicking up all kinds of dust, only so it could settle again, revealing what he had known all along: He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>working for the First Order. He wanted more from life. He loved Rey. He wanted his time on this planet to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents, they had it. They had meaning. It had come in the form of their partnership, in their shared goals, and in their family. That’s what Ben wanted too. For years he had denied it, nursing his hurt, his anger, over his past. But the truth was that he was ready to move on, to be more than the person his anger made him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had made him see that, and Rey had made him truly want to strive for it. He wanted to be different, for himself, and for her. He wanted to live the life </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted, not the one Snoke dictated for him, and he wanted to do it with Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determination set his spine straight and made the pain from his still-healing knife wounds fade. He would save Rey, he would get himself out of the First Order, and they would be happy together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke and his wishes could jump off a cliff and fuck themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Ben fucking Solo, and he was going to save his girl, and then he was going to be with her. Even if it was the last thing he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the alley, plotting his next move quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a black door inset into the brick wall, leading into the back of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben walked towards it, checking over his shoulder for more guards. When he confirmed the alleyway was empty, he quietly opened the door, and entered the shop. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends! Happy Monday! Please accept this update from deep in my heart of hearts! &lt;3 I feel pretty hopeful for 2021, and I'm so excited for the fun things I have planned for this year! </p><p>I hope you guys are doing well, and are staying safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked as Ben inched it open and then closed it behind him. The sound was soft, so soft it could be easily missed by anyone else, but Ben knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would hear it. His nose burned with the smell of him, the one that hung in the air and seemed to pool around him everywhere he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened into the backroom of the shop, which was blissfully empty of more guards. Ben could hear them in the main space, could hear Snoke’s strange and stuttering heartbeat and his guards shuffling about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t hear Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tamped down on the panic that rose in his throat again. Where was she? Why wasn’t she giving Snoke all the snark she kept bundled up in that tiny body of hers? Why wasn’t she fighting him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. Ben had to stay calm, had to be rational. Keeping his head was the only way he would be able to survive this, the only way he could help Rey. Snoke was too keen, and his mind-reading too swift for him to take chances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For years he’d perfected clearing his mind, and it was more important now than ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Snoke sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting his face go completely blank and clearing his mind, Ben stepped into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>proper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader,” Ben greeted, inclining his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his eyes landed on Rey, who was so, so still on the ground. He couldn’t hear her heart, see her chest rise and fall. She was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. Deep in his mind, he searched for that strange place, the place where he always felt her, where her emotions always lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t look at her for too long, his heart was squeezing painfully, and his whole body shook. He pulled his eyes back to Snoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man shook his head and then looked around at his guards. There were three of them, all standing at perfect attention, placid masks on their faces unfeeling and their hands unmoving. Each one was a perfectly passive statue, ready to move at his silent command.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kylo here has been a rather naughty boy, hasn’t he?” Snoke asked them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one responded. Ben remained where he was, watching Snoke carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I think he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>disobedient.” He laughed, shrill and disturbing, “And now he has to pay the price for his insolence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes flicked to Rey’s body again, and then back to Snoke. He furiously tried to reach out to her, tried to find some sign she was okay, that she was alive. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be okay. He would know if she wasn’t, right? If she was dead, really dead, he would have felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wouldn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Ben asked, so cooly and carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I took care of your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. She won’t trouble us anymore.” Snoke walked towards him arms extended as if he was a gladiator addressing a crowd. “Now there’s nothing to stop us from proceeding with our plan. We’ll begin to move on the humans within a month. Soon, all of them will know we walk among them. They will know to fear us. I will be the ruler of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>empire </span>
  </em>
  <span>of vampires, with leagues of humans as my servants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his guards, “Imagine. Entire nations of vampires, bending to my will. Humans cowering in cells as we move into their homes, their capitals. They will be dust beneath our feet. No more than pigs we keep in pens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his grand vision, one Ben knew he held for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the natural order to things,” Snoke asserted. “You know it to be true. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to rule them. They’re nothing to us. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t, had never, but he hadn’t stopped Snoke either. Hadn’t done what was right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey still hadn’t moved, and when Snoke’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed, he was undone. His shame and his anger compounded, pushing him to the end of his rope and then some. No longer would he do nothing. He would stop Snoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Rey really was dead, he had nothing to lose. Snoke would die today, and if Ben had to die to make sure of it, he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounded, </span>
  </em>
  <span>rushing in his ears, and his vision went </span>
  <em>
    <span>red. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had given everything to Snoke, left his family, compromised his beliefs, allowed himself to believe that all he was, all he could be, was what Snoke made him. Years of whispers and dark thoughts had been cultivated in him by this one, evil, dark man, and Ben was done with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surging forward, Ben reached out, claws already extended and fangs springing forward. Snoke smiled and leaned back, easily evading Ben’s strikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, look, the boy’s gotten cheeky,” Snoke remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted one hand and then flicked his fingers, sending Ben flying across the room. Snoke’s telekinetics had always been stronger than Ben’s, and he hit the wall with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>putting a huge dent into the aluminum accent wall, the lights set behind them shattering. He could do nothing to stop it, but the second his feet hit the ground again, he rebounded, flying towards Snoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got closer this time as he circled the older man and aimed for his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke snarled, and then long, vicious claws grew from the tips of his hands, his eyes glowing a bright sickly yellow as he retaliated. His claws whooshed as they sliced at Ben’s middle, catching at his skin there, slicing into his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slice caused him to flinch, and he just barely avoided the next swipe of Snoke’s razor-sharp claws, which went right for his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you honestly want to fight me? Over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a human,” Ben snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke laughed, lifting a hand again, shoving Ben into the aluminum wall a second time, the oval cut-outs digging painfully into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so sorry. Is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was mocking, but it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben asserted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing off from the wall again, Ben launched himself through the air and at Snoke, his teeth bared and hands out. He was aiming for his head, sparing nothing. Ben </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill Snoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards watched carefully as they fought, knowing better than to interfere unless Snoke deemed it, and Rey still… She laid there. And the longer she was still, the more his rage built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should be moving, she should be fighting and swearing and lashing out at anyone who would hurt her. Rey was the sun, she was everything he wanted, what he needed, and this </span>
  <em>
    <span>vile </span>
  </em>
  <span>man had silenced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, there was an impact. A huge crack sounded through the room as Ben rammed into Snoke, his arms grappling around his middle and pulling down, dragging them both to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage was blinding him, the world going red around him as he moved with an unhinged fury. He hit harder, moved faster, a blur as he threw himself at Snoke over and over again. Each second Rey didn’t breathe, didn’t say his name, wasn’t looking at him, was another moment Ben grew angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoke was old and fragile, and when Ben fell on top of him, claws swiping at his neck, he just barely managed to lift his hand and toss Ben off of him. A telekinetic blast sent Ben flying again, but he recovered faster than Snoke did, flying at the old man again before he had even risen from the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed down on Snoke’s shoulders, and the other man’s eyes flashed a brighter yellow as he pushed back at Ben again. Ben did his best to resist, letting his grief, his rage, keep him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards sprang into action, responding to a wordless command from Snoke. They lunged at Ben, dragging him off of their master and shoving his face into the ground. He struggled, trying to yank his arms free, to swipe at the guards behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to catch one in the arm before an invisible hand crashed down on his shoulders, forcing him to be still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Snoke, Ben knew this feeling, and he knew what came next, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient man staggered to his feet, and laughed, hoarse and rattling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think… you can kill me? Oh, Kylo.” He stooped down next to Ben’s face, looking him right in the eyes. “You’ll have to do better than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben growled, unable to speak his chest was so heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here with what’s left of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>human,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked over at where Rey was lying. “I’ll see you in the office tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell,” Ben ground out, the words harsh and strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can escape me?” He hissed. “I will kill your parents, I will kill everyone you have ever known if you do not come to me tomorrow. You belong to me. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one else </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you in this world. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>flawed </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one else will accept you </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp, searing pain filled Ben, his heart stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had accepted him. Rey had </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First thing in the morning, we’ll see what we can do to fix these </span>
  <em>
    <span>delusions </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re having. Some time with the guards should fix that. Some time in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>room </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of the room, the Reprogramming Room, would normally have Ben shivering with dread. But no more. How could he dread it, when the worst thing had already happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shifted to Rey, desperately searching for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to go to her, had to check if she was really gone. If he was alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worse than I thought,” Snoke remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, the old man kicked Ben in the side, and then in the stomach. Each impact was more painful than the last, his body struggling to heal each new injury as more and more rained down on him. The guards held him in place until his eyes began to flutter, and consciousness began to wane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a lot of work to do.” The older vampire said. “You have fallen </span>
  <em>
    <span>far. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t respond, his body screamed as it tried to heal itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he stepped away, taking the guards with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” he noted, before leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>entirely, headed in the direction of The First Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Ben could do was gasp, trying to wait out the pain. It was almost overwhelming, but he was looking directly at Rey each time he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t moved or stirred or groaned. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was hard to escape now. There was no other explanation, no other reason she could be in that state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart crumbled, and his eyes stung and then overflowed. He watched her, waiting until he could move, and then he did, dragging himself along the ground as the night deepened. Each inch was a battle won, and bit by bit he healed until Ben was dragging himself towards her with nothing but his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was laying in the middle of the coffee shop, her back to him, one arm laid behind her and the other splayed out in front. Her face was turned, facing down and into the cold floor. She was still in her apron, and she smelled like coffee and blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he whispered, voice cracking. “Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hands ran over her arms, across her cheek, all he felt was cold death. He willed himself to feel deeper, to search for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>some speck of hope, a piece of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was all he needed, some small sign. He’d had so little of it for so long, believing in the words Snoke hurled at him, believing that he was bad. That he was broken and that his family hated him. For years, he’d believed no one loved him, that no one could love him. Until Rey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cliched and banal and completely earth-shattering. Her presence had shifted his whole world on its axis, forcing him to reconsider everything he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you,” he whispered. “Please. You can’t be gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin was so cold against his, but he gathered her close, trying to warm her up. Logically, he knew it was futile, but the impulse to fix her, to make it right was so strong. Resistance was just a dream, he was all instinct, hands running up and down her arms, her sides, noting the broken bones and cuts that littered her petite form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage flared in him again, and regret. He hadn’t saved her, hadn’t killed Snoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve her, didn’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. It would all end in disaster, in pain and fear. It always had, for as long as he could remember. His family had betrayed him, abandoned him, sent him away. His coworkers were vindictive and cruel. Snoke doubly so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was Rey. The perfect piece of sunshine who had come into his life like a flash. Though she couldn’t remember the first time they met, he remembered it so clearly. He’d walked into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see her behind the counter, smiling so wide at Rose his heart stopped. Then, she’d looked over at him, their eyes met, and it stopped again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, at the back of his mind, he felt her, like someone had plugged into his consciousness and sent a current through him. It was all Rey, her surprise, her awareness, and her happiness. She felt it too, he knew she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he asked her on a date. A real, honest date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the end of it, he wiped her memory, terrified of what Snoke would do to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t stop him from visiting her, though, from longing for her and wanting her. The want grew and it grew until he fed from her. She was so beautiful, so delicate, he had to know what she tasted like, to feel her skin under his hands. And all at once, her memories came rushing back, like an honest to go miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, nothing could bring her back to him. One miracle was even one too many for someone like him. There was no way he was deserving of another. Each time she came back to him was another miracle. He’d had so many with her, the twinkle of recognition in her eyes was a prize more valuable than anything in this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben squeezed her harder, the ground shifting under him as his whole world shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’d come back to him so many times, he bit her and it was like love sprang right to her eyes. She never looked pained, except perhaps the time she stabbed him, and she had always launched herself into his arms, clinging to him like she was adrift in a torrent, and he was the only steady thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, sad part of him wondered how gone she was. If she was really, truly lost this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On impulse, his hand went to her neck, the part of her he was maybe the most familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he tilted her head to the side, placed one palm on the other side of her neck, and bit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead blood had never been his favorite. Even the blood First Order dealt in wasn’t a stand in for a real, living person. The warmth a live person had, their essence, it wasn’t there if they had passed. Rey, dead and cold, was a shadow of who she had been in life, both in the way she tasted and in the connection he held with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, there was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste of her on his tongue was a shadow of what it should be, paling in comparison to the reality that was Rey. All it did was remind him that she was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept drinking, feeling… something… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acting again on an inkling, he kept going, pulling far more than any living person would be able to give. It was the last piece of who Rey was, who she had been. He took it all in, and then withdrew, wiping at the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tears had stopped, and he was determined now, preparing to fail, but somehow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing he wouldn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted one hand to his mouth, biting into his wrist, and then brought it to Rey’s own mouth. He carefully parted her lips, and tilted her head back, making sure that his own blood was flowing into her and down her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he felt her again. Like a lamp that had been plugged back into the wall, she flared to life at the back of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn’t gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move as his own blood flowed into her. He’d never changed anyone before, but he knew in theory how it worked. His life force was reviving her own, bringing her back from the dead. It couldn’t be done to just anyone, it could only be the recently dead, and to someone who had room enough in their veins for the change to occur. The enzymes in his blood would work at her, setting off little chemical reactions that would change who she was entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the vampiric enzymes already in her system from the feedings, he suspected that her change would be rapid. He didn’t know if she wanted to be a vampire, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had to try. There was no Ben without Rey. He didn’t belong in a world without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, there was that… something. That bit of otherness that Ben had always felt within him, the part of him that tethered him to Rey and urged him to be better, was calling. It told him to keep going, to give his everything to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had to drain himself dry for her, he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bit by bit, the connection between them grew stronger until he could feel her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was still unmoving, still cold, but he could feel her, and that was enough to keep him going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire body was curled around hers, holding her tenderly as he gave himself to her. His vision was growing dark, and he felt weak, but he kept on. She needed it more than he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, the rest of Rey switched on. As if a spark of lightning had arched from him to her, she gasped and sat up straight. He pulled back quickly, barely avoiding hitting her head with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s wide eyes met his own, “Ben.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her further into his lap and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was real. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was here, her lips moving against his, warm and alive and just as insistent as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed you,” he admitted. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t just let you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a hand over his mouth, “Wait. I’m a vampire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and her hand came away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that easy?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “Apparently so. You’re the only person I’ve ever changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence, his arms tight around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I die?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well… uh… thanks for bringing me back then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… not angry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back, looking up at him with bewilderment, “Why would I be angry? Ben, you saved my life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a vampire now. I changed you without discussing it with you in advance I just… I did what I felt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, sweet smile broke out over her face, “I feel it too, Ben. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his forehead press against hers and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so sure, he couldn’t help but believe her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go home,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and helped Rey up. She was unsteady on her feet and took a moment to stretch. Her joints hadn’t quite caught up to the rest of her re-animation, it seemed. She swayed from side to side, moving carefully, testing her new limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she asked him point-blank, “So… If I’m a vampire now… can we kill Snoke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh was a bark, “Oh. I plan on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!! &lt;3 I hope y'all are doing well and that you are staying safe! </p><p>Thank you all, as always, for your continued support on this fic! It's been SO nice to really all your comments, and I love seeing when new people come across the fic and (or when they return to it after a break). It's certainly turned out to be a much longer fic than I thought it was going to be, but I have been loving this ride, and I'm glad y'all are too!! </p><p>Here we go, we enter the era of VAMPIRE REY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey’s whole body was flooded with wave after wave of </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. New feelings, new emotions, new power. Sensation assaulted her from all angles, lights were brighter and sounds were louder. A cacophony of </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>was diving right into her mind and overwhelming her. She could hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>see everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything. Her throat ached with dryness, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her canines itched, and her stomach growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d given her a few… beverages so far, but nothing seemed to help the thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried not to think about what she would do if she crossed paths with a human right now. The answer was not a pretty one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it would have made her incredibly uneasy, if Ben wasn’t sitting across from her on the bed, his hands holding hers. He grounded her, his closeness to her and the strengthened connection between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whole life had changed, if she could even consider herself as alive anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many things made sense now too, where before they had just confused her. Ben had always  seemed to feel her emotions because, really, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This whole time, he’d been able to sense when she was upset, when she was angry. She could feel his emotions now, too, at the back of her mind. It wasn’t overwhelming or distracting, more like… well, more like a distant storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emotions loomed on the horizon, dark roiling clouds of anger and upset, that were drifting in breezes of unease and fear. Beneath them lied fields of contentment and happiness, things that she knew he could feel, if the clouds would just part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she had a front row view of the turbulence of Ben’s thoughts, of the hurricane he harbored deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed more sunshine in his life, she’d realized. Ben was a man starved of light and happiness, but he had the capacity for it. She squeezed his hand, and for just a second, the clouds seemed a little lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made her smile, and reminded her just how strange this was. She could measure Ben’s reactions to her, in real time. No more guessing what he was feeling. Novel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was a vampire now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reality of it was still foreign. Just a day ago she was human, and then… Snoke had killed her. Ben had explained it to her carefully, watching her face for her reaction the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought sickened her, at first. Rey had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It made her mad, and also made her confused. She had died, and yet she was here. She didn’t remember dying, didn’t remember seeing anything on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again… Ben had saved her. And that wasn’t the least bit upsetting, and it made it easy to forget that she’d died in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secretly, Rey thought it was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, Rey,” he told her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she gripped his hands tighter. “I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He told her, eyes boring into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew her mind had been wandering away from the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Rey whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes again, and concentrated on Ben’s hands, on the bits of him that lingered in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was attempting to show her how to keep herself under control, how to balance her vampiric urges with her humanity. Mostly though, he wanted to teach her to ignore the thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay,” he reminded her. “If you need more we’ll give it to you. But you need to come to terms with… some level of thirst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? It won’t go away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will, with time. But for now? It’s a part of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She took a deep breath in, and then let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her to meditate, to accept her body as it was, with all the emotions and sensations she was feeling, and then to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving it her best effort, she kept her mind on the present. Rey mulled over the feeling of Ben’s hands in hers, his skin was rough in some places, and it was very warm. With her heightened senses, she could hear his heartbeat, every breath he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to breathe in time with him, inhaling and exhaling as he did, gounding herself in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this what he did, when he was fighting his own instincts? Did he think about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands squeezed her own gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes fluttered open, and met Ben’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you’ve always felt?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched in a small smile, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. How do you do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was so aware of the change in his mood, she felt it the same way he did. She felt the storms before she saw them appear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other things, they faded away, like he really was a storm front blowing through, bringing with him the cool air and the rain she desperately needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it well… Not until I met you.” He looked down at their hands, threaded his fingers with hers. “Before... “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited for him, waited as he found the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born like this,” he said. “I never had another choice, never knew another life. I adapted a lot as a child, I think. But there was always this… voice.” Ben frowned. “It wasn’t a nice voice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose was it?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I thought it was my grandfather, maybe a mentor maybe someone wise.” He cleared his throat. “Since meeting Snoke, I’m less convinced. He always had it out for my mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She comes from an old lineage, as old as his own. She’s not as old as he is but she’s closer than anyone else. He hates her for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think he tricked you? Made you hear voices?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, just squeezed her fingers, stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were distracting,” he eventually said. He spoke so quietly, like he’d never said these words before. “The voices told me so many things… I believed them, because I thought I knew them. So I never learned, never got a handle on things. I just got angry instead. I was angry at my mother, for making me this way, angry at my father, for not understanding. Mostly, I was angry at myself, for not being stronger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he cut her off, “It’s alright, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at her from under his lashes, “Rey, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over her quick as a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still get angry. But since meeting you, I’ve learned that Snoke, what he thinks, it’s not everything. He never </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything, he just made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and kissed her, “You’re everything, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in this together. I’ll learn to be me, without Snoke. And you learn to be you, as a vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s voice was entirely certain, with no room for doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
  <span>🍷</span>
  <span>🩸</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensations didn’t stop, not for hours. Unless Ben was speaking to her the world quickly overtook everything else. She had to close her eyes against the cacophony of the world, put her hands over her ears. Briefly, she debated donning a blindfold just so she wouldn’t have to deal with any light at all, but Ben told her no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to learn,” he said. “You can’t learn if you hide from it. This isn’t a migraine that’s going to go away in a few hours. This is here to stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right, but still… It sucked. It sucked so badly. Who knew being alive like this could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so annoying and bright and loud? It was all just… bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the point of being a vampire if she didn’t enjoy it, if she’d rather be unconscious? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not dead just… maybe asleep, until the dreadful ringing in her head went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she complained, Ben sighed, and then laid her down in the bed. He settled her on top of the velvet duvet, her head in his lap, and ran his fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor girl,” he said softly, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, “You’re not sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head shook, “No. I’m not. Couldn’t have you staying dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose… Who would bother you if I wasn’t here to do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he kissed her forehead, “Indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited, saying nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence was his usual, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to ask her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” She laughed. “You’re supposed to ask me ‘So what?’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” he bowed his head in apology. “So, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo… When are we going to have hot vampire sex?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “Open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracked one eye open, and then immediately shut it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” He said, running a hand over her brow, another small apology. “When you’re ready, we will, and not a second before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks puffed out with disappointment, “But think of all the things I could feel right now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could also be incredibly painful. I don’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey fell silent, working through the problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be a way to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if… I prove it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trade spots with me,” she demanded. “I’ll show you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!! Please have some of the good goods. &lt;3 I hope you are doing well!! Stay safe, and stay well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes sparkled, and he complied. He turned over, laying on his back next to her, and Rey wasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whipped her shirt over her head and then unhooked her bra. Then, she pulled off her pants and her underwear and climbed on top of him. Ben’s warm hands settled on her narrow waist and then slid upwards, cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been right about the fact that she’d be sensitive. Fire immediately bloomed in her belly, and Rey ground herself down into him looking for more. Ben was half-hard, and the friction of his cock against her core fanned the flames blooming between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey threw her head back, letting her hips move against him, making him harder, giving her more friction, more resistance. The air vibrated with their hastened heartbeats, shimmering between them and brushing against her skin. The connection between them lit up with desire, the shared pool of it between them adding fuel to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, the small movements of her hips, the push of his length against her clit, was enough to make her wet. Her orgasm was within reach, but she wasn’t ready for it, not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below her, Ben was panting, eyes half-lidded and fixed on her, her body. His breath hitched in his chest, and Rey wanted to bathe herself in his reaction. He made her feel beautiful and worthy. Not a borderline starving barista, but a woman in her own right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made her feel every inch like the powerful vampire he’d made her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey pushed down on his shoulders, holding him in please, and then crawled up his body. The headboard was hard under her fingers where she braces herself against it, but it was solid and took the brunt of her weight as she positioned herself over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this didn’t prove her point, nothing would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, beautiful,” Ben said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes against the lights again, and then lowered herself down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groaned low and deep, his mouth opening immediately and tongue making contact with her folds. His tongue flattened out, and Rey ground her hips down into it, driving her clit against his tongue. The gentle wet friction of it with the vibration of Ben’s moans pushed her even closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teetered there, her thigh shaking and breath hitching, just waiting for it to crash over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s voice sounded in her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come for me, Rey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first orgasm as a vampire overwhelmed her so fast, it took her breath away. It seemed to echo between them, traveling through their bond and then back, over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire body shook, quaking with each wave and clench of her core. Her body tried to clench down on something, to draw someone closer, but there was nothing there, leaving her unfulfilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She panted, her hips moving still, but slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more, more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t feel as thirsty now, orgasms fixed everything, even as a vampire, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Rey panted. “I can take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s tongue licked a definitive trail over her clit, and then he murmured, “So it seems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rumbly voice felt nice against her. She almost stayed there and rode his face for another orgasm but… She wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can take it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to take you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cracked open one eye and caught sight of him, dark eyes glittering and his lips still against her, his dark hair against the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes again, she lifted herself off of him, and then turned over, laying flat on the velvety bedsheets. She hadn’t really appreciated them until just now when she had the chance to lay against them naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silk velvet caressed her skin, and the contract of the soft velvet and Ben’s hands was so delightful. He ran his palms over her breasts, pinching her nipples, and then down her sides, savoring her. He seemed to appreciate every part of her, from the skin above her hip bones to the dip of her collar bone, and the skin behind her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each place held a new layer of sensation that hadn’t been there when she was human. Instead of feeling just the brush of his fingers, she felt his feelings and hers blending together, his pleasure with touching her fed into the higher sensitivity she had. Every brush of his hands went deeper, reacher further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands spread her legs open, gliding up the inside of her thighs, his thumbs angled right to her center. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he spread her open, examining her folds, how wet she was, how flushed her skin was. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>opened her eyes to watch him, but she didn’t need to. His pleased pride was so obvious in their bond, she knew he liked what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t nod fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “I would have turned you earlier if I knew you’d enjoy it this much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still… weird for her, knowing she had died. But this… this kinda made up for it. These sensations, the connection she had with Ben. It felt like more, like this was always how she was meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben felt like her destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he be except for that, and when she felt him gently push into her, spreading her open, connecting them, she was sure of it. Ben and Rey, they belonged together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wrapped her arms around him, pulling their chests flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, Ben seated himself fully inside of her, and then stayed there breathing into her hair, letting her adjust. Rey was thankful he did. Like when he touched her, and when she had come, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was so different from when she was human, reaching further into her, faster. However intense their connection had been before this, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, She savored the weight of him inside of her, and the feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>full. He was large always, but he seemed larger now. Ben was her entire world, he was her sky and her stars and the weather on the horizon and the trees in the forest. Ben could send her to space and back, with just a few thrusts of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of breathing with her, he slowly withdrew a few inches, and then slid into her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He asked her, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Rey breathed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complied, immediately sliding back into her, and then pulling back out again. The delicate friction dragged along her folds, like flint on stone, it lit sparks again inside of her. She was teetering close again already, every part of her tensing with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben did it again then, his thick length dragging again along her inner walls, and then pushing quickly inside again. When Rey’s nails dug into his shoulders, he did it again, and then again, each thrust harder than the last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was testing her limits, Rey realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was a vampire now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could take everything he could give her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be careful anymore,” she told him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hissing, Ben did exactly that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all of the force he must have been holding back when she was human, he fucked her. Ben drove himself into her, shaking the bed frame with each thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so fucking good,” he grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I…” She didn’t know what she was. So she just said, “Oh my god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his hips never stopping their snap, never letting up, “Oh, to be a young vampire again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her fiercely, and with a swipe of his tongue, made her come again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back arched, and she scrabbled against him, looking for purchase as she was immediately pushed out to sea. Ben gathered her close, one hand scooping under her hips, never stopping. He fucked her through her orgasm, and then began to build another one inside of her, his lips brushing over her neck, teeth biting into her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, Rey said, “Oh my god. There’s… I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come again,” he told her. “You can do it, beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, lifting her hips even higher, letting him get closer. His breath came in huge thunderous gasps, and Rey clung to him as he fucker her harder, faster, the bed shaking violently as they both chased one more crest, one more wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dragged his lips to hers, biting his own and then kissing him fiercely, her hands in his hair holding him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ben muttered. “Rey, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes popped open for just a moment, meeting his own, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes closed, and Rey screwed hers shut, as his hips stuttered, and Rey let herself come again. Ben’s orgasm crashed against her own, like two explosions meeting in the middle, or two hurricanes colliding and coming into one. It intensified </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her walls fluttering and clenching down around his cock, pulling everything from him and drawing it deep inside of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead pushed against hers, as he kept gently fucking her, riding out the waves with her, both of them helpless before the force of everything that was the two of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clung to each other until eventually, the waves diminished, and they relaxed, bit by bit. Her hips met the velvet of the bed again, and Ben laid on top of her, gently kissing her cheeks, her temples, her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she basked in his attentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think…” Ben said. “I think this is who you were meant to be, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “I think, Ben, I was meant to be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cracked her eyes open just enough to see him smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday friends! As a heads up, for anyone who doesn't follow me on twitter, I've been working on a larger OC project, so I've had to change my schedule a little bit. :) This fic will update every other Monday now, alternating with the other fic I'm working on, the Renaissance of Loki (as opposed to me working on both at once). Follow me there for any other updates, or if you're interested in my original works as well! &lt;3 </p><p>All the best, and thank you as always for your support!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey had to keep her eyes closed almost constantly. Although it got slightly better with each hour that passed, the world was still just… a lot for her. The days ahead would be long and cacophonous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fussed over her as much as she would allow, and as much as he could right up until he had to leave for work the next morning. As far as Snoke knew, Rey was dead, and they intended to keep it that way. So Ben went to work, and did his best to appear appropriately obedient and somber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the plan, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her before he went whispering, “See you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was so soft, and so sweet, her heightened sense cataloged every minutia of it, her heart melting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this plan also meant Rey had to call Rose and Obi. But she had absolutely no idea what to say to them. Rose would understand, but Snoke had made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Side</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her blood had been everywhere, the counters were a dented mess, and the walls had considerable holes in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben promised to send Obi money to fix it, or to hire the workmen to do it himself, but Obi still probably thought she was dead. What with most of her blood spilling out on his coffee shop floor, it made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing they needed was Obi reporting her as dead and setting some big police hunt for her killer. Rey intended to fade away into oblivion, living her immortal life as far under the radar as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had apparently already arranged the clean up effort, but Rey had to call him. She had to convince Obi to not call the police and to make sure Rose would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell Hux she was still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, she decided to call Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent her a text, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Just so you know, something came up and I have to leave Dark Side. Please don’t tell Hux. If he asks, I’m dead and you don’t know how, ok? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird message, yes, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” she said. “It’s five AM. What the hell is this message!? Is this about Obi closing the shop yesterday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Rey held the phone as far away from her ear as she could manage. Jesus it was so loud. She could hear Rose, and every single other thing in the room with her. The ticking of a clock, the hum of her fridge, her breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This exclamation was even louder than the last and Rey winced. Her head throbbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rey sighed. “I had an encounter with some less than friendly vampires. They wanted me dead and they think I am dead but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not anymore she wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she swore. “And I can’t tell Hux because??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Snoke can read minds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose processed that quickly, with familiarity. “Did Snoke try to kill you too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was whispered with such understanding, such fear. Rose knew what it meant to be on the receiving end of Snoke’s ire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he failed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, he had succeeded, but Rose didn’t need to know that. Not yet, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So, please. Promise you won’t freak out if someone says I’m dead or I’m hurt or whatever. Just… look sad or something, and then move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Rose whispered. “Are you sure? This is some serious stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sighed, “I know. I’m sorry. But… This is how it has to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose didn’t sound convinced at all, “Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to call Obi too, and quit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snoke thinks I’m dead,” Rey explained. “I need to keep it that way, but I don’t want the cops to come looking for me. If Obi calls the police, then who knows what Snoke will do. I don’t want him to hurt Obi, or the officers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Rose pondered. “What if I tell Obi for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Rey coughed. “There was probably a lot of blood in the shop. From the uh. Fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Blood? Are you okay?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m fine!! But Obi is going to be suspicious. Ben is going to send him money to repair the damage and have the shop cleaned, but I need to call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>he calls the police.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but are you really ok, Rey? Blood??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, I’m fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just, this is so weird. You know that, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I know but…” Rey sighed. “I don’t think I have a choice, do I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I can think of,” she admitted, reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment. Then, quietly Rose spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we can’t talk anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart squeezed. Rose was her friend, she loved her so much, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for a while,” Rey said. “Until it’s safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will it be safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as she and Ben killed Snoke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, I hope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Rey steeled her resolve, “I gotta go call Obi now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Have fun quitting, I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed, “Right. I’ll try!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey thought for another second and then told her, “When you get to work this morning, don’t uh… Freak out, ok? Ben’s going to pay for the clean up and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries there, Obi already closed the shop for the week. Your boyfriend must work fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok, Rey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose sighed, “Hux told me Ben is into some bad stuff. Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad stuff. With Snoke. It’s… Really bad, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was what Rose had wanted to tell her at the sandwich shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she told her friend. “Ben told me himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You’re ok with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we’re working on it. Hopefully Snoke will be a thing of the past soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully? Do you have a plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t tell her,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I can, I’ll call. Otherwise… Don’t tell Hux, ok? Don’t say a word to anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Rose sighed. “Okay, Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hung up the phone and stared at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying was not supposed to be an option, but with Ben at work, it was extremely tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled right to the surface, but she sniffed hard, concentrating on the smells around her, instead of the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could smell the flowers in the hall, the grass outside, Ben’s body wash and cologne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to drive the tears back. She could do this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was Obi. With Ben at work, she had to make the call herself, there was no one else to do it, but it was so early she felt terrible making the call. Rose was an early riser, so that was no big deal, but Obi’s schedule was tempestuous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing for it. She hit the call button next to Obi’s name, and held the phone up to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang once, then he picked up, “Rey! What’s shaking? Are you ok? I haven’t heard from you? And some stuff went down at the shop! Did you get my message?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t, but that wasn’t the point of her call. He sounded downright chipper. She hadn’t been expecting that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she dragged the word out so it was a long as she could make it, “I have to quit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spat something out, coffee probably, “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone kinda came and uh…” She had to explain the mess somehow. “An ex came to the cafe last night. He kinda made a mess and well…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!” Obi exclaimed. “The blood! Rey, are you ok? I got a call from some weird cleaning service and they didn’t really let me get a proper look at the shop but… There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of blood. It was yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m fine! But I’m so sorry the shop is a mess, and for bleeding on everything. I’m good tho, promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, we can clean messes. As long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey almost smiled, “I am. I… Well, I’m fine enough. Look, I have to quit though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! Good gracious. No, we can protect—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey winced and then forced out her next words quickly before he could speak more, “Obi, it’s for the best. I’m going to quit and just move on. I don’t want to involve the cops or anything, they’re mostly useless anyway. This is the only way I’ll be able to get away from him. Disappear and run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, that doesn’t make sense,” Obi said. “Let me help you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay! It’s just for a while, I’ll be back one day I’m sure it’s all clear. But I have to ask you, itf anyone asks, just tell them you don’t know what happened to me, or that I’m dead, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead?” Obi whispered. “Rey, this is some serious stuff. Who attacked you? I didn’t even know you had an ex!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Rey saw Obi often, so it was easy for her to say, “Obi. Come on. Everyone has an ex. Besides, it’s not like I put my personal stuff out there, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He totally didn’t believe her. “Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she sorted her thoughts quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi was her boss. She liked him, but he was just her boss. He didn’t need to know all her business, and there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely </span>
  </em>
  <span>no way she could tell him what she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, she was a vampire. And no one knew. She was talking to them like her head wasn’t throbbing and her eyes weren’t so sensitive the slightest light felt like a camera flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Obi,” she whispered. Sober reality flooding in. “Just keep it on the down-low. Don’t open the shop for a bit. Pretend that I passed away or disappeared or… whatever. But I’m not coming back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t change her mind or say sike, he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Rey. I know trouble when I see it. But you call me if I can help, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” she promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She absolutely would not be doing that, but she promised it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to text Ben, but Snoke might see the notification or read his thoughts. Dead people don’t text, usually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 6 AM now, and with her calls made, her job quitted, Rey only had one task left: To become the best vampire she could, as quickly as she could, so they could kill Snoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… As soon as her head stopped pounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey turned over in the bed and snuggled under the covers. Rest helped all things, and she was ready to let it help her today. As much as she wanted to force herself to be better, to open her eyes and just deal with it… She was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a to-do list, without Ben there to distract her, she couldn’t ignore the facts anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just a little bit ago, she had died, and her body still hadn’t recovered from the ordeal. She deserved this rest, and if she didn’t take it now, she’d probably just collapse later, and then Ben would force her to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yawning, she closed her eyes, and let her new vampiric body go to work. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna keep up to date with me, you can follow me on twitter <a href="http://www.twitter.com/alodiathaliel">@AlodiaThaliel</a> ❤️</p><p>Updates Monday on AO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>